Hey, Hey Bartender!
by JessTerr
Summary: Piper is left waiting a little too long in a bar for a blind date. The stunning bartender takes a liking to her and entertains her throughout her disastrous date. There seems to be an instant connection, but can they follow through on that connection? AU
1. Chapter 1

So I have no idea where I'm going with this one, but sometimes a situation comes past you that you just have to write about. I was out with friends last night and saw this bartender. While she wasn't quite tall enough, she otherwise fit the bill of Alex. I just had to go there.

Special thanks to RJVause and WB79 for your encouragement.

* * *

She sat there with her drink in front of her, jiggling her leg. She spun the glass, wet with condensation round and round on the napkin, watching the glass as it chewed a hole in the fibers. She glanced at the TV, realizing the music pounding from the jukebox matched what was showing on the TV. _That's interesting. Most bars play one thing on the TV and another on the jukebox._ _Metalhead – damn, that's a 70's band._ She kept looking over her shoulder to the door.

Polly was always late to places. It was even worse tonight because she insisted that she and Pete bring "someone she was going to _love_." Piper hated blind dates. She hated dates period. Knocking back the rest of her drink, she looked around the bar. It was dark, small but interesting. Various 70's and 80's rock posters were plastered on the walls. By the door, there was an odd mural. She couldn't quite make out the meaning, but it was well thought-out ingenious to look at.

"Here you go blondie." A rough, deep voice sounded behind Piper, almost startling here. The bartender tossed down a napkin and sprinkled a bit of salt atop it before placing a fresh drink down. "Oh the house. The salt will keep the napkin from getting destroyed." Her chuckle resonated in Piper's chest.

"But I didn't…"

"Consider it on the house. It seems like you are waiting for someone and that someone is late. I figure a little alcohol will keep you better company that a non-existent date."

Piper groaned. "A date. Now _that_ is a four letter word. My best friend is always wanting to set me up with guys who inevitably end up being total doldrums," Piper scoffed as she sipped her fresh drink. "Thanks." She lifted the glass in cheers.

"No problem." The bartender turned to go tend to other customers.

Piper's eyes followed her, intrigued once she actually took the woman in. She was quite tall and lanky with long black hair flowing down her back and over her shoulders. Her hair was partially pulled back by black glasses she kept pushed on top of her head. She was wearing a sleeveless 80's rock band t-shirt which showed off her striking tattoo on one arm. Piper couldn't quite making it out but made a mental note to study it closer. An unexpected warmth pooled between Piper's legs. She grinned thinking _I guess I can appreciate a fine specimen of human of either gender._ At one point, the bartender turned her head towards Piper, catching her staring. Piper found herself not minding and smiled openly at the woman.

Eventually the bartender made her way back to Piper. She motioned to the now empty second glass. "Another?"

Piper shook her head. "Not right now, but thanks. I'm not sure how well things would go tonight if I was sloshed by the time my friend showed up." She reached her hand across the bar towards the bartender. "I'm Piper."

The bartender wiped her hands down on her bar rag and grasped Piper's hand. She leaned over the bar, pulling Piper's hand to her mouth and kissed it softly. "Alex. And you should find some friends who don't keep you waiting." Alex smiled and gently released Piper's hand.

Piper was shell-shocked, just utterly stunned. How totally romantic yet so unexpected. Her pleasant thoughts were soon interrupted by a pair of hands clapping her on the shoulder. "Piper!" Polly's voice was shrill enough to make Piper wince. "I am so glad we finally made it. We had a hard time finding a taxi and traffic was horrible. I hope you haven't been here long."

Piper spun around on her barstool and greeted her friend as warmly as possible. "Just two drinks is all."

Polly rolled her eyes. "Don't be dramatic. Piper, this is Larry. Larry, Piper. Of course you already know Pete."

"It's nice to meet you Harry. Hi Pete." Piper didn't offer her hand. She wasn't sure she wanted to erase Alex's lingering touch just yet.

"L-l-Larry. It's Larry." He lowered his outstretched hand once he realized his offer of a handshake was going to be refused. "It's nice to meet you."

Piper glanced back at the bar. Alex was staring at the group with an amused look on her face. "He's a schmuck," she mouthed. Polly looked strangely at Piper as Piper giggled at the bartender's antics,

"Let's get a table." Piper jumped off the barstool she'd been keeping company for the last hour and headed over to a set of tables, not looking backwards to see if the group was following her. She settled against the wall where she'd have clear view of the bar. "So what's the plan?"

Before anyone could talk, a shadow fell across the table. A drink appeared in front of Piper and Alex was staring at the others. "Drinks?"

"Uh-uh-uh sure." Larry was startled by Alex's appearance tableside as this bar did not have table service. Larry, Pete and Polly rattled off their drinks. Alex simply nodded and returned to the bar. Uncomfortable silence followed suit and Piper sipped her drink.

Piper looked at Larry, judging him. Polly always found such homely men for her that Piper was beginning to wonder if her friend even liked her. Larry was wearing a blue striped button down shirt beneath a red and blue broad striped V-neck sweater pull-over. _Does anyone ever wear those anymore?_ Piper immediately pegged him as Jewish with his curly hair and prominent nose. _Wouldn't that just go over great at the WASP-Chapman household?_ Piper didn't even know why she was thinking about how well Larry would go over with her parents because she definitely did not plan on having a second date with him more or less introducing him to the family. In fact, she was considering how to get out of this date.

Alex's loud raspy voice drifted over to the table. "Hey – your drinks are ready if you still want them." She pointed to the trio of beverages and returned to her other customers. Larry's eyes widened at the attitude and got up to retrieve the drinks.

"That's odd. She brought your drink to the table." Polly looked over at Piper.

"They don't have table service," Piper responded flatly. "Besides, I didn't order one."

"Apparently you did. That's what you drink." Polly's voice turned accusing before it softened. "So what do you think about Larry."

"Barry? Oh, he's okay." Piper couldn't be bothered.

"Larry, Piper. It's Larry."

"Oh. Well he seems like a nice boy. I hope his mother doesn't mind he's out so late." Piper had no idea where this sarcasm was coming from.

Larry returned with and distributed the drinks. "So what's the plan?"

Piper tried to keep from rolling her eyes. "That's what I asked. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Piper knew that her cheekiness was partially due to the drinks settling in on her empty stomach, something she'd have to remedy so she didn't make a fool of herself.

Larry beamed as he sipped his locally-crafted beer. "There is a Thai place a few blocks down. What are you in the mood for?"

Piper reached over and plucked the bar menu from the table. "I hear this place has 'world famous burgers'. What about a burger?" Piper studied the menu. "Oooh, that one looks good. OH and Salsa verde cheese fries!"

Polly looked as though her friend had grown eyeball in the center of the forehead. "No Piper, we aren't eating half-ass shitty burgers from a fucking bar. Be serious."

From the bar, Alex's throaty voice rang over again. "Our burgers are not half-ass nor are they shitty. They have won awards and been featured on the Food Network. Eat here." She came back around the bar to the table. Looking at Piper, she said, "Salsa verde cheese fries are an excellent choice. Which burger do you want?" Piper pointed at the Buffalo Burger. "I'll have the cook add extra bleu cheese." Alex turned towards to the kitchen.

Larry said to Alex's back, "I'll take the…"

"Orders go in at the kitchen." Alex kept walking and pointed at the cook who was hanging his head out the window.

"What's her deal?" Larry was definitely frustrated. Polly was pissed. Pete just seemed amused at everything. Piper just sweetly smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Larry took everyone else's orders and put them in at the kitchen and bought another round.

"This food had better be good Piper. I can't believe you wanted to eat here." Polly was trying to keep her voice quiet.

"It's good. Just wait!" Alex boomed from behind the bar.

Piper couldn't help but laugh at Alex's antics. Alex looked at her and wiggled her eyebrows. She playfully stuck her tongue out at Piper and returned to work. The more drinks Piper had, the funnier the entire night went. The food came out, all at one time thankfully. So the group gorged themselves, going on about how good the burgers were.

Larry started talking about his job as a writer. He had a few articles submitted to newspapers and magazines and was hopeful they would pan out. Piper tried to listen attentively, nodding. But she found herself with one eye, okay both eyes, glued on the bartender. When Alex came over to get her food order, Piper had snuck a peek at her tattoo and discovered it was a little woman standing next to this incredible red rose. As Alex had turned to walk back, Piper noticed another peeking out on her shoulder, a salt shaker. As Larry was talking, the meaning of that one finally hit her and Piper couldn't contain her laughter. She pushed the table back and actually knocked over the salt and pepper shakers. Alex looked over at the ruckus curiously. Piper reached over to the spilled salt, grabbed a pinch and threw it over her shoulder. Alex just grinned. Larry was oblivious.

Soon the food was consumed and table cleared. Piper had refused additional drinks as she felt herself getting sloppy. Besides she didn't know how much longer she could continue being nice to Gary or whatever the fuck his name was. She faked some yawns. Finally Larry got the hint and asked Polly if she and Pete were ready to go. Piper certainly tried to hide her excitement at that. As they all pulled on their jackets, Larry reached to give her a hug. Piper felt she had been so cruel to the chap that night that it was the least she could do. She hugged him. Yet she caught Alex's attention and rolled her eyes behind his back. Larry tucked something in Piper's pocket then turned to walk towards the door.

"Aren't you going to walk with us?" Polly asked. "We can all share a cab."

Piper tried to put a tired look on her face. "No that's okay. I need to use the ladies room then I'm going to go home. I drove tonight." It was a flat out fabrication, but she pulled it off. Nobody was more relieved than Piper to see the trio walk out the door. Piper did go to the restroom but only to make sure that Polly didn't decide to come back in and check on her. When she was sure things were safe, Piper returned and sat back on her same stool at the bar which was amazingly still open.

"That. Was miserable." Piper said to the bartender. "And you made things worse by making me laugh every time I looked at you."

Alex raised one eyebrow. "Nobody said you had to look at me." Winking, she went to pull a fresh glass to fill with ice. Piper shook her head. Alex instead righted two shot glasses and poured a shot for each of them. Grabbing one glass, she raised it to Piper. "Here's to Hell! May my stay there be as much fun as my way there!"

Piper raised her glass and responded "To absent friends!" They both downed their shots and laughed. "Whew. I didn't think that _date_ would ever end."

"Date?" Alex laughed. "That guy wasn't out with anyone but himself. Good riddance." Alex paused. "Oh, wait. I'm sorry. Are you seeing him again?"

Piper reached over to swat at Alex. "Hell to the no." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded up napkin Larry had slipped her.

Alex filled up a glass with ice for Piper some water. "What's that?"

Piper unraveled the wadded mess. "It's his fucking phone number. 'I had a great time tonight. Call me. ~L.' Ack." Piper mocked choking as she spread the napkin out on the bar.

Alex placed the sweaty ice water glass firmly on top of Larry's gift. Piper laughed. "Awww, it's going to get all blurry. What a shame. That's okay. You are much more entertaining and you weren't even at the table."

Alex mocked a bow. "I aim to please my customers. Especially the hot blonde ones."

Piper could feel the blush rising on her cheeks. "So Alex the sexy bartender. What time do you shut this place down? I am wide awake and in need of some real company."

"2 am."

"Can I hang around? Maybe you'd like to find some trouble to get into afterwards."

Alex's green eyes sparkled. "You have to ask?" Alex pushed her non-existent sleeves further on top of her shoulders and wiped down the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. I must say - WOW. You guys really jumped on this one like white on rice. Thank you so much for your generous reviews and follows. In just two days, this story has garnered more followers than either of my other two. I'm quite humbled my friends.**

 **For some reason, I can't get to the reviews from the website. However I am going to go back through my e-mail as I get time over the next two days. Thanks to all the readers and certainly double thanks to the reviewers. I figured if DJ Pipes got an update today, Bartender Alex deserved one, too (albeit short). I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The bar stayed surprisingly busy most the night. Another bartender joined Alex, so she did not have to spend as much time running up and down the bar as before. The short conversations Alex and Piper shared were mostly alternated between their shared love of old music along with the serial non-dating in Piper's life.

"When a song is played off the jukebox, more often than not the TV can sync to it. Sometimes we have to throw in filler. You should check it out though. We've been voted #1 jukebox fifteen years running. It's a music nerd's nirvana." Alex motioned upstairs to the machine. "I'll save your seat." Alex winked at the blonde.

Piper's face was flushed when she returned. "You guys have Los Zafiros!"

"I know – the Cuban Beetles. Aren't they great? Did you see The Jimmy Castor Bunch. I think I remember my mother smoking pot to that." Alex roared with laughter.

"I think I am more partial to the 80's though. My parents didn't exactly listen to this kind of music. I had to sneak to my 'bad' friends' houses to get my music fix. Some of my favorite up there were Aldo Nova, Club Nouveau, Haircut 100… you know – the typical one-hit wonders of that era. What a collection though. I love it!"

Eventually 2 am rolled around. Piper was briefly relegated outside while Alex closed up and locked the bar. "Sorry about that. My boss is a little anal when it comes to closing up. So now what?"

"Are you hungry? I mean I had this awesome burger and fries earlier. But what about you?"

Alex rubbed her stomach. "Ugggh! No. Sometimes the smell of food makes me nauseated after work after smelling the grease all night. But I could go for some coffee and maybe something sweet."

* * *

They slowly strolled the street towards a coffee shop in the area that Alex frequented after work. Securing Piper's request, Piper went to snag a booth while Alex placed the order. Soon two coffees and a thick slice of lemon pound cake with two forks graced the table between them. "This pound cake is to die for!" Alex greedily dug into her side without waiting for Piper.

"You go right ahead," Piper laughed.

"Mmmm bite. You must try." Alex's voice was muffled as she talked through the pound cake she was gobbling. She motioned to the still clean fork on Piper's side.

Piper's mouth twitched with mirth. "Umm I'm afraid my hand will get stabbed. You are ferocious." She was tickled at how much Alex seemed to be enjoying the dessert.

Alex placed her fork down to pick up her coffee. "There. You are safe. My hand is off the fork." Piper reached for the other fork and went to take a bite. Alex lunged towards her own fork as if to stab Piper's hand. Both women gave hearty laughs.

"Damn. This is good." Piper helped herself to another bite then pushed the plate towards Alex. "I don't want to deprive you though. We can always get more."

Alex pulled the plate towards her. "Your loss blondie." Alex devoured what remained of the cake and used her fingers to rescue the crumbs from a certain death of loneliness on the plate. "So Piper. About these loser dates your friend keeps setting you up on. Have you talked to her about them?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Goodness yes. There is no getting through to her. She says she knows my exact type yet she always seems to find the polar opposite. I'm beginning to wonder if she's not the same friend I've had since grade school. It's like she doesn't even know me." Piper realized she was rambling and paused.

Alex was intent on listening when it was clear to her Piper's friend wasn't. "Damn Piper. Just put your foot down."

Piper groaned. "Then I won't get to see Polly. She and Pete, well, she anyway, refuses to meet me out anywhere unless she brings someone 'so I don't feel like a third wheel'. Luckily tonight, I had a distraction and was able to get rid of him much more easily than normal." Piper flashed a smile towards Alex.

"A distraction, eh? Well I'm glad I could be of help. Work was turning out to be a little dull for me tonight until you showed up."

"Then this worked out for both of us didn't it?" The longer they talked, the more interested in Alex she became. Her gregarious personality made her easy to talk to. "So tell me Alex. What's your story?"

Alex sipped her coffee and smiled. "Not much to tell really. I grew up in Chelsea with a single mother. While we didn't have a lot, I never wanted for anything. I know now how far love goes in making up for material things. I finished high school, went to bartending school, and there you have it. The life of Alex Vause in its entirety. It's not very interesting."

"Well I find you very interesting Alex Vause. Are you still close to your mother? I presume she is the one who brought so much love into your life."

Alex's face lit up. "Yes. Her name is Diane. We talk at least twice a day and I visit weekly. I'm trying to save enough money to move her out of where she lives to be closer to me. She insist she won't move, but I have my ways!" Alex wiggled her eyebrows which made Piper laugh.

"She sounds lovely," Piper said longingly, wishing for such a relationship with her mother. _Carol_ was a bitch and they hardly spoke which was okay with both of them.

"She is. So what about Piper? Who is she?"

Piper stretched her hand out across the table. "Hi, I'm Piper." Alex reached out to shake her hand, amazed at how soft her skin was. "Oh my story is dull. I grew up Tribeca and you can't roll your eyes. I can't help the family I was born into. After high school, I attended Smith College with a degree I'm doing absolutely nothing with. But hey – my parents insisted. And that, my new friend, is Piper Chapman."

"So Piper Chapman. You know I'm a bartender. What type of work do you do or are you a trust fund baby?"

Piper scoffed. "Absolutely not. Besides that would be boring. I actually work with Polly. We are working on a start-up company for artisanal bath products."

"What the fuck?" Alex was now laughing at the prim and proper way Piper spoke about her company.

"You know, smell-um good soap and other bubblies yet to be invented. Don't laugh. It's called Popi – you know Polly and Piper. It may be nothing yet, but we are going to slide into one store at a time then we are going to take over the world!" Piper rubbed her fingers together.

"Oh my goodness. Pinky and the Brain! I love that show." Alex's emerald eyes sparkled.

"What can I say? It's the only quote I could come up with." Piper was struggling to not yawn and to hide them from Alex when she did. She found herself not wanting this night to end. _Why couldn't any of my dates be half as interesting as Alex Vause?_ Piper couldn't believe she was pining after the company of a woman.

Alex saw Piper's struggles with her yawns and decided to cut Piper some slack. "Hey Piper. As much as I am enjoying your company, I probably should go. It's only Friday, and I have to work the next three nights. I need to get some rest." She shot a soft smile towards Piper.

"But you just had coffee. Won't that keep you up?" Piper was trying to blink the sleepiness from her eyes and not sound disappointed.

"Oh that," Alex chuckled. "Those were decaf. I just like the taste. Plus I wanted some lemon pound cake."

"You devil you. I see how you are." Piper was secretly relieved that she had not run Alex off with her yawns. She seriously didn't want to leave though. "Okay, I'll call uncle. I need to get some sleep as well. Plus I'm driving home."

A concerned look crossed Alex's face. "Are you okay to drive? You can leave your car at the bar and take a cab Piper."

Alex's apprehension warmed Piper's heart. "I'm okay. I only live about five minutes from here. I only drove so I could have a reason to get away from whatever disaster Polly brought tonight." Piper slid out of the booth, grasping Alex's offered hand to stand up. "Thank you so much for the company. And doubly so for the distractions tonight."

"The pleasure was all mine. You know where I work now. Don't be a stranger."

"Of course not!"

As they women stood outside the shop saying their goodbyes, a shiver ran up Piper's back. Alex gently placed her arm around Piper and pulled her close. The women's faces were exceptionally close and they were able to easily peer into each other's eyes. Movement seemed to be suspended until Alex slowly moved her mouth towards Piper's, closing her eyes. The moment their lips were about to touch, Alex felt Piper turn her head. Alex's eyes opened to find Piper staring at her wide-eyed in shock. Startled, she swiftly pulled away from Alex's embrace. Not knowing what to say, Piper turned and walked back towards the bar to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Greetings my fellow Vauseman addicts. I decided that I had another chapter in me before reality raises its ugly head in the morning. Thanks for the excellent response each of you have given to this story. I truly am blessed to have such a great group of readers and reviewers. Okay - several of you freaked a little at Piper's response to Alex's failed attempt at a kiss. Come on - it's not always that easy now, is it? We are talking about a straight (?) girl who just struck up a friendly conversation with the neighborhood bartender. ~snicker~ Regardless, maybe the chapter will turn the way you want! One can only hope.**

* * *

Alex watched Piper's rapid retreat in stunned silence. _Wow. I read those cues all wrong. Shit. Piper is straight. How could I forget that one detail?_ Alex was silently berating herself for her actions which obviously caused Piper discomfort. _She didn't even say goodbye._ Shame crept into Alex's mind as she turned the other direction to walk home. Alex shoved her hands into her jacket pocket and toyed with the folded napkin in her pocket. _This is stupid. I could have at least given her my number, not that she should would have called._ Alex chunked the napkin with her number and clever note in a trash can as she walked by. Alex continued to harangue herself all the way home. _How does this make me any better than the schmucks she went out on "dates" with?_ Letting herself into her apartment, Alex poured herself two fingers of scotch and plopped on the couch.

* * *

Piper sat behind the wheel of her car replaying the Alex's actions. She gripped the wheel tightly, unsure of why her hands were shaking. When her hands calmed, she relaxed back into the seat and thought. _Maybe I just imagined it. Maybe Alex wasn't going to kiss me, was she? Did I lead her on with the pretense of a kiss?_ Piper's head was spinning. Eventually she just cranked the ignition to her car and headed home

Piper could not seem to get comfortable in bed. She had taken a shower in attempts to calm her thoughts and relax her tense muscles. Yet she tossed and turned as if she was sleeping in a strange bed. Finally giving up, she wandered into the living area and retrieved a glass of water. On the couch, she let her mind drift back to the seemingly endless conversation she had that night with Alex.

During her disastrous "date" with Perry or whoever, Alex's antics nearly got her in trouble as Piper had always had a difficult time keeping her emotions from showing on her face. She had been quite tickled. Alex amused her which was difficult to do. Their continued conversation later had not been forced and Alex had really turned out to be quite a remarkable person. Piper closed her eyes and recreated Alex's looks in her mind, piece by piece.

Long black hair. Black glasses. Ripped old t-shirt. Eyes outlined in fierce black eye-liner. Lips perfectly defined by red lipstick. _Oh gawd. Her lips. Why did I have to think about her lips?_ Piper tried to take her mind in other directions. Tattoos! _Yes._ Piper tried to visualize the details of the tattoos Alex had visible. Nonetheless, Piper's mind always drifted back to the lips. _Okay, so the bartender was hot. She was entertaining. She carried herself with such an air of confidence._ Maybe it was the confidence that made Alex's allure so strong. Piper didn't know. But what she did know was that she was definitely drawn towards the open yet mysterious bartender.

* * *

Saturday morning, Alex woke fairly refreshed. The first thought she had upon awakening was of Piper. She crawled out of bed and made a pot of coffee. Once she had a few cups of joe flowing in her veins, she popped open her laptop and allowed it to power up. While that was happening, Alex ventured back to the kitchen and made herself some toast. Grabbing the crisp bread, an apple and another cup of coffee, she retreated to the table and opened up Google. She started searching for various terms: Popi, artisanal bath products, Piper and Polly, Polly and Piper. Her frustrations mounted as each search came up fruitless. She then moved to more specific searches. Piper Chapman. Tribeca. Smith College. She was able to find a few articles Piper had apparently written for the school newspaper several years back, but there was nothing to give Alex a clue on how to find Piper now which was what Alex was desperately searching for. Exasperated, Alex slammed the lid to her laptop. _I'll just have to hope she comes around and returns to the bar._

Alex had a split shift today so she did not have a lot of time to continue beating herself up in regards to the events of the previous night. The bar needed to be open by 10 am so the cook could work on lunch prep. The weekend crowed started to roll in around 11 am. She hadn't been flippant the previous night when she had told Polly that their burgers were pretty well known on Sixth Street. Saturdays normally called for all hands on deck during this time of year. Alex would work from 10 am to 2 pm then return at 8 pm to close. She hadn't told Piper exactly when she'd worked but she had told Piper she had to work. Alex was hopeful she'd come back today.

* * *

When Piper finally crawled out of bed, she, too, powered on her laptop. While her herbal tea was brewing, she toasted a bagel and smeared the top with organic peanut butter and sliced bananas. She settled on her couch with her breakfast beside her and laptop on her lap. She did a quick search and found the website for the bar from the previous night. She saw they were open on Saturdays from 10:30 am until 2 am. She took a bite of her bagel and sat her computer back on the coffee table. She pondered as she chewed her breakfast.

When Piper had returned to bed, she had only lay there contemplating the previous night a little longer before drifting into sleep. _Why did I push Alex away? Am I that scared of a nice person?_ Piper was battling between her attraction to Alex as a person and well, her attraction to a woman. She wasn't sure if Alex would want to see her again after her abrupt exit last night, but Piper wanted to see Alex. _What's the worst that could happen? She ignore me? At least then I'll know and I work on getting her out of my mind._ But that was part of the problem. Piper didn't want Alex out of her mind.

* * *

Alex pushed her key into the lock, turning the tumblers and stepping inside the bar. She scurried around the bar, squatted and keyed in the code to the security system. She then went about her normal Saturday routine. Soon the cook came in as well to begin lunch prep. "Hey Luschek."

"Morning boss. Who was that fucking hottie you were talking to most of the night last night? Hubba hubba."

Alex couldn't help but to grin. "Leave her along Luschek. Consider her off limits. IF you see her again that is."

Luschek gave out a low whistle. "If you say so boss. Think it's going to be busy today?"

Alex nodded. "Yes. There are a lot of conventions in town. So no drinking! At least not during lunch… Who else do you have coming in for the back of the house?" Luschek rattled off a few names as Alex listened. "Great. Nicky is coming in sometime this morning. Whenever it pleases her wild-haired ass. Poussey is covering the split. Taystee will close with me. I may have scheduled a few more for this weekend. Who knows? We'll cover whatever comes our way. We always do."

Alex had given Piper a little of her background the previous night. What she didn't tell Piper was that she wasn't just a bartender. She owned the joint. Sometimes it paid to be a little cautious with the detail when getting to know someone. Alex caught her reflection in the mirror behind the liquor bottles. She had taken a little more care in her clothing selection tonight. _Not that it will matter._ Alex sighed as she looked at her tight, black AC/DC t-shirt, again sleeveless. She'd selected her favorite tight ass black jeans and her black boots that laced up on the outside of her pants legs. She wanted to look extra-fierce in case Piper came back in. _Just make sure your dumb ass doesn't over step the boundaries. Again._ Alex just couldn't let it go.

Right as the doors open at 10:30, Nicky came sliding in the door. She scooted behind the bar and slapped Alex's ass. "Damn you look hot Al. Are you on the prowl for a piece of ass?" Nicky's boisterous voice could get annoying at times, but Alex loved her just the same.

"No fucker," Alex answered honestly. "Just leave me alone and get set up. You are late. Go pick a playlist. A good one."

Nicky threw her head back and laughter echoed through the bar. "They are all good boss. You make sure of that."

* * *

The weekend lunch rush was definitely that. Alex and Nicky were slinging drinks as quickly as they could and food was flying out of the kitchen. As it neared 2 pm, Nicky slugged Alex in the shoulder. "Why do you keep staring at the door Alex? Are you expecting someone?"

Alex rolled her eyes and tried to play it cool. She couldn't let on to Nicky she was keeping an eye out for the blonde or she'd never hear the end of it. And if Nicky laid eyes on Piper, she might just scare Piper further away than she had managed last night. So Alex simply chose to not answer.

Alex pulled herself a soft drink. "It's almost 2 Nichols. Poussey should be here soon. I need to do some paperwork and get to the bank. Weekend hours suck for actually getting work done. Do you think you can hold down the bar until she gets here?" Alex kept an office at the back of the kitchen. She typically chose to use the back entrance so that people wouldn't know her comings and goings. She tended to get a lot more work done that way.

"Yeah boss. I can handle it. Go! And if your hottie comes in, I'll be sure to take good care of her."

Alex headed back to the office. "Who said there was a hottie Nic? Besides I bet you aren't her type." Alex got far enough away before Nicky realized what she had said. _Apparently I'm not even her type._ Alex shook her head to clear her thoughts and got down to the business of working the books and getting the deposit ready. She took a long drink and settled down to the numbers.

* * *

Piper must have taken every item of clothing out of her closet and replaced it. Twice. _Why am I stressing over this? I don't stress over_ _ **dates**_ _."_ Piper had remembered that Alex said she had to work tonight and was considering going by if for nothing else, to apologize for leaving in such a hurry the night before. It had been rude. Alex had been so nice to her and she didn't deserve to be treated such.

Polly had been blowing up her phone. Piper was trying to ignore it. She wanted to know if Piper had called Larry yet. Which she hadn't and wasn't. _I don't have his number anymore._ Piper giggled as she recalled Alex placing her water on the napkin and twisting it around. Since that tactic wasn't working, Polly started in on Piper about meeting to work on Popi business. Piper had already told Polly that she was taking the weekend off a few days ago. So Piper ignored those texts, too.

Piper still couldn't find a thing to wear. So she decided to do what she tended to do best – go shopping. Not in the mood to drive, Piper grabbed a cab for the short drive to the mall. She knew the exact store she wanted to visit.

Not being able to decide, Piper selected three shirts – Blondie, The Outfield, and Men Without Hats. She then visited next door and purchased a new pair of jeans with one leg ripped to shreds. The music discussion the night before stirred up nostalgia in Piper and she was determined to let Alex know that time spent well. Piper kept wavering between her thoughts. Did she want to simply give Alex an apology? Or did she want more conversation? In truth, she didn't know what she wanted.

* * *

Alex was able to get her work done and made it to the bank just in time. She then took a stroll down the ocean-side boardwalk, letting the salty breeze flow over her skin and ease her thoughts. She took time for a leisurely meal at her favorite café in that area to fuel the last four hours of her shift at the bar.

JAlex made it back to the bar. She lifted up her chin and sauntered in. She was pleased to see the crowd and that both of her bartenders were keeping busy. She briefly checked on the kitchen, washed her hands, and slid under the bar. Tapping Nicky on the shoulder, she said, "You're out Nicky. Close out your tables and enjoy your Saturday. Hey Poussey!"

Nicky's Cheshire cat grin was lost on Alex who hurriedly went to help the people who had just taken a seat. Nicky closed out the tabs for the customers who were ready to go and transferred the rest to Poussey. Alex would never take one of her employee's customers at shift change. She insisted the tips stay with them. Nicky winked at Poussey, ducked under the bar and headed to the door. As she opened the door to leave, she turned back and shouted at Alex. "Hey boss!" Alex turned her head towards her friend. "Some hottie came in earlier asking about you! Blonde, about yay tall," Nicky motioned with her hand. "She was wearing a Blondie t-shirt. How appropriate. She left a message." Nicky raised her palm to show a folded napkin. She grinned even larger, tucked the note into her jacket pocket, and ran like hell.

By the time Alex got to the door, Nicky was long gone. She looked at Poussey. "What the fuck P? Did someone really come in looking for me?"

Poussey just shrugged her shoulders. "That's between you and Nichols boss. I'm not going there." She laughed as Alex's face dropped. With a forlorn look, Alex began to clean off the tables from the guests who had left and got back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so yeah, I need to edit. Pardon the typos**

* * *

Alex seemed to be forever fumbling bar glasses and beer bottles all night. Her frustrations mounted as she tried to get her slick groove back. She was absolutely going to kill Nicky tomorrow. In fact she was considering going over there tonight after work. She had to get her hands on that note. It was killing her. _That fucker._ And then there was Poussey who wasn't talking – not giving a damn thing up. Didn't they know who signed their paycheck?

Taystee came in around 6 pm and hammed it up with Poussey a while. P would whisper in her ear which would cause them both to bust up laughing. "Hey boss, you seem distracted tonight. It's pretty busy, need me to stay?" Poussey was wiping down her section of the bar. "I can help bus, sling drinks, you know – whatever." She seemed quite eager to stay, so Alex allowed it. The night was turning out to be much busier than expected and she found herself a bit short staffed besides their antics were always good for a laugh.

* * *

Piper stared down from the second floor seating area near the jukebox. She looked at the beer bottles sitting on her table and decided she had about enough to drink. She was enjoying watching Alex from this vantage point. Alex was moving from one end of the bar to the other serving her customers in a quick, professional fashion. While Alex did not seem as animated as the night before, she definitely was pleasant to watch. Piper watched Alex fumble another bar glass and wondered what had her so frustrated.

Poussey brought up the burger Piper had ordered on her last trip upstairs. "Thanks for staying up here blondie. We don't want the boss lady getting mad at Alex having someone hanging out. You are have a lot of patience. You must really like her." Poussey gathered up the empties and turned to walk downstairs.

"It's not like that," Piper said, almost confrontationally. "I'm straight."

Poussey looked over her shoulder. "Hmmm. Then why are you still waiting?"

Piper took a sip of water and dug into her burger with gusto as she thought about what the bartender had said. Indeed she had thought about Alex non-stop since leaving the previous night. Maybe she wasn't quite so straight after all. A commotion arose from downstairs. Piper peered down to see the two other bartenders facing each other.

"Why Amanda, I do believe someone is distracted tonight." Poussey's southern accent was dead on as she tossed a beer towards the other woman.

Taystee caught the beer, cracked it open and slid it in front of her customer. "Why Mackenzie I'd rather not talk about that. She's all breaking glass and dropping stuff." Taystee held her hand out with high-class charm. "Did you see her throw that rag like it was, well, a rag?" Taystee poofed up her hair with her hand.

"Well Amanda, Chad and I don't have the time for that. We have a wine tasting class tonight and can't have the help breaking all the glassware. Do you think we can put her out of her misery? She keeps looking at the door like she's waiting for Leonardo DiCaprio or some shit to walk in." Poussey could barely keep up the act. The regulars were all bursting with laughter. The Amanda and Mackenzie show often went on all night.

"Oh I don't know Mackenzie. Did you hear about that piece on NPR about calming the beast? Do you really think we should chance it?"

"Amanda. What do you think of my bangs these days? Do you like them straight down?" Poussey motioned with her hands, "or would the look better **blonde**?" Alex's head whipped around at that word.

"I think, Mackenzie, that I'll get a blonde streak weaved into my own do this week." The two ended their antics in a roar of laughter as they waggled their fingers at each other and did a quick fist bump.

"What?!" Alex shouted at them. "What are you two talking about?"

"Upstairs bitch." Taystee laughed.

Alex's eyes grew wide then calmed as she realized what Taystee might possibly be referring to. "Seriously? You two knew who I was waiting for all this time and she's sitting upstairs?"

"Yeah I was here when she came in earlier boss, but Nicky slipped me a $50 to play along." Poussey had a shit eating grin on her face. "And it was well worth it at half the price. I've never seen you so frustrated, especially over a 'straight' girl."

"You fuckers. I'll get you for this."

Alex raced to the second floor then slowed as she neared the top step. Next to the jukebox sat Piper, eyes closed, burger to her mouth. She watched as Piper took a huge bite and then opened her eyes to reach for a fry to drag through the cheese and salsa verde sauce. Alex quietly slipped into a chair across from Piper.

Feeling someone's presence, Piper lifted her eyes. "Oh. Hi. Pardon me, I'm having a moment with my food here. Are you on break?" Piper looked down towards the bar. She didn't want Alex getting into trouble.

"No. I'm not on break. Why are you sitting up here Piper? I told you I was working tonight. That was your invitation to come sit at the bar and visit."

"Oh." Piper set down her burger and reached for paper towels to wipe off her hands. "Well I came in earlier to say hi. Didn't the other one tell you? The crazy haired woman?" Piper waved her non-hamburger holding hand in the air to motion to her hair. Alex didn't immediately respond. "She was kind of funny. She told me the owner can be a hard ass and doesn't like for people to hang out and distract the staff. She let me know when you were back on shift and suggested I sit up here so you wouldn't get into trouble."

Alex chuckled. "And the note? What did it say?"

Confusion crossed the blonde's face. "Note? What note? I just told her to let you know I stopped by and I'd be back later." Piper shrugged and sipped from the bottle of water on the table. "What? Was I supposed to leave you a note?"

"No Piper. Nothing." Alex signed deeply. "That was Nicky in all her glorious self. I'm just going to have to have a serious talk with her is all."

"Oh. I don't want you to get in trouble Alex. I can leave if I need. I just wanted to…"

Alex interrupted her. "Piper I'm not going to get in trouble tonight. Nicky was just being a fucker. I'm the owner. I own the joint. Nicky was just being a prick because she knew I was waiting for someone to come in all morning."

"You own this place? You aren't just a bartender?" Alex nodded. "Well that changes things, now doesn't it? Anyway I just wanted to apologize for last night. Leaving the way I did was rude. You were nothing but nice to me all night and you did not deserve that."

Alex reached over to touch Piper's arm with a friendly gesture. "No Piper. I apologize. I wasn't thinking and it was presumptuous on my part. It won't happen again." Piper's heart dropped a little at that statement but she kept her composure. "But I'm extremely glad you came by. Now get your ass downstairs and meet the rest of my crew."

Piper eyes grew wide as she inadvertently let out a loud belch. "Oh goodness. That was embarrassing. Oh, I've already met them. They've been keeping me supplied in beer all night. Quite good at that they are."

"I'm sure they've delighted in making personal deliveries Piper. Come on. I'll help you down the stairs. I think my employees may have delivered a few beers too many."

Piper grabbed her basket of food before Alex helped her out of her chair. "Must. Keep. Food."

Piper settled on a stool at the far end of the bar and watched the antics of Poussey and Taystee once more.

"Well Mackenzie. The boss seems much happier now."

"Yes Amanda, yes she does seem delighted. Maybe our glassware will be safe from breakage for the rest of the evening."

Alex nailed Taystee in the chest with a lime wedge. "Get back to work you useless women before I bust your asses back to bar-backs. Oh, and I have this end of the bar."

* * *

Conversation flowed smoothly as it had the previous evening. Alex was indeed not fumbling the drink orders and seemed much more animated than previously in the evening. Piper continued to drink against her better judgement but had to pace herself with a bottle of water for every beer. "You don't have to drink you know." Alex placed another water in front of Piper.

"I would hate to take up valuable real estate and not contribute to the earnings of a certain barkeep." Piper smiled coyly.

"It's okay Piper. Your company is enough. I promise."

The two exchanged quips and tidbits of information on the songs that were playing on the jukebox. "You know when Nicky described you as wearing a Blondie t-shirt, I couldn't picture it. But it looks good on you. Where did you dig that shirt up?"

Piper blushed as she admitted to going shopping that afternoon. "Should I cut my hair?" Piper mocked a bob cut.

"No!" Alex answered quickly. "Umm I like your hair. That length looks good on you."

"So no heavy eyeshadow nor filmy dress?" Piper kidded.

Alex scoffed. "Absolutely not. You are beautiful just the way you are." Alex realized what she said and quickly turned to scurry down the bar.

Upon her eventual return, Piper said, "it's okay, you know." Alex looked at her questioningly. "You can complement me. I can appreciate it. Look last night I was just caught off guard, okay?"

"I enjoy your company Piper. I promise not to run you off again."

Piper had just enough alcohol in her to be demure. "And if I don't want you to keep that promise?" She batted her eyes at Alex.

Alex just shook her head and walked away before she said something she might later regret.

The night stretch on until closing time rolled around. Alex wasn't so sure about taking Piper to get coffee again as she was a wee bit tipsy. Okay, more than a wee bit. Alex also wasn't sure how to get Piper home as she didn't know where she lived. So Alex did the next best thing and guided a wobbly Piper to her own place a few blocks away.

Alex managed to get Piper up the stairs to her second floor walk-up and propped her up on the couch. She then went to brew some decaf for herself and dug around in the fridge for some snacks. _Cheese sticks and coffee. Dinner of champions._ Alex returned to the couch to find Piper fighting sleep.

As Alex took a seat in the arm chair, Piper mumbled. "I'm awake. I'm here. I'm up." She looked around, attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Alex where are we?"

"My apartment. I sure wasn't going to let you walk home if I had even thought you could have made it. You are pretty cute when you are tipsy Pipes."

The use of the unfamiliar nickname made Piper a bit more alert. "Why are you sitting over there? I ummm don't bite." Piper patted the space next to her on the sofa. "Come get cozy Alex. You are kinda cute."

Alex chuckled. "You are kinda tipsy. I'm okay where I'm at Piper. Thanks."

Piper stuck out her lower lip. "Fine." Soon her head was lolled back and she was dozing off once more.

 _It's always the adorable ones who are hardest to resist._ Alex retrieved a pillow and blanket. She unlaced Piper's boots, gently pulling them off. She tried to make Piper as comfortable as possible, covered her up then went to bed.

* * *

Piper opened her eyes and immediately screwed them tightly shut again. Apparently she had fallen asleep on her couch. _At least I had the forethought to grab a blanket._ Piper felt her brain pounding on her skull in its attempt to escape its confinement. She squirmed to turn her body over, realizing she had fallen asleep in her clothes from the night before. _Hell I don't even know how I got home._ Piper felt the light from the window on her face and opened her eyes. And screamed. Not two feet away from her was a reddish shag of hair with eyes staring at her.

"Good morning Blondie." Nicky chomped on her gum and blew a bubble right in Piper's face. "How nice of you to join us here in the land of the living." Piper's heart was racing as she instantly sat up, looked around and realized she wasn't at her own apartment.

A dripping wet Alex, wrapped only in a towel, came racing out of the bedroom. "What the fuck. Piper are you okay?" Alex saw Nicky and started a tirade. "You asshole. What are you doing here? Piper I'm so sorry."

Nicky pointed to a cardboard container holding three large cups with steam rolling out of the vents. "I come in peace. And I come bearing gifts in the form of caffeine and sugar." There was a paper bag next to the coffee. "Go finish your shower boss. I'll keep Blondie here company." She wiggled her eyebrows and blew another bubble. Alex gave Nicky a cross look then turned to retreat to the shower.

Piper sat up, watching Nicky guardedly. Reaching for a cup of coffee, she stated, "So Nicky. I think Alex is pretty pissed at you."

"Pissed probably isn't the word." Nicky was chortling. "But I bet it was worth the show! I wish I could have stayed. P and Taystee were both texting me with regular updates."

Piper took off the coffee lid to let the liquid cool and looked at Nicky. She almost spilled her coffee as she read Nicky's shirt. _I Only Date Crack Whores._ "Nice shirt."

"Thanks." Nicky grinned. "I was aiming for some spilled coffee from you though. Damn." She pointed at the bag. "There are some sweets, too. If that's your thing in the morning."

Piper dug in the bag and pulled out a plain cheese Danish. Licking the frosting off her fingers, she settled back on the couch and pulled the blanket around her. "Thanks for the sustenance. I guess I had a little too much to drink last night."

Nicky grinned. "It's the least I could do as part of that was probably due to me. Besides I may need your protection when the boss comes out. Poussey said she was wound up pretty tight."

* * *

Soon Alex came out of the bedroom, her still damp hair even darker than the black it was. Sitting next to Piper, she reached for her cup. She glared at Nicky. "You almost got your ass fired last night you know?" Nicky tried her best innocent look. "For this, you know you must pay penitence."

"What, caffeine and sugar won't do the trick?" Nicky put on her best down-trodden face.

"They are a good start. But for now, this little stunt of yours cost you your Sunday off. You are taking my shift. Today. And there will be no backtalk."

Piper looked at Alex. "Is that really necessary? She was just playing a joke – and a pretty good one at that, I think."

"I think I like her boss. Are you keeping her?" Nicky was all smiles.

"She's not mine to keep Nicky. And yes Piper, it is necessary. I think I just had some plans come up, if you have the day free, of course."

"I'll make the time." Piper sipped her coffee, grinning at the possibilities. Just thinking of Alex racing out earlier in nothing but a towel had her heart racing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Let me just say that I am beside myself reading your reviews for this story. I have to say that I find myself laughing and frankly struggling at what to do to keep you readers on your toes. heh heh Thank you again so much for your kindness. I can only hope that you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

 **Will you find a kiss in this chapter? Maybe! Maybe not!**

* * *

Piper had returned home to get ready and left her address for Alex so that they wouldn't have to return to the bar to face the insanity that was Alex's staff. Alex's phone buzzed and she got one of those warm feelings in the pit of her stomach when she realized it was from Piper.

 _Dress code? ~ P  
_ _Casual. Very casual. ~A  
_ _Great! See you in 20. ;) ~P_

Alex had absolutely no idea what the plans were going to entail. She knew she needed to make some plans and quick or be branded as a schmuck by both Piper and by Nicky once she found out Alex's lame attempt at spending the day with Piper. She did a few internet searches and plotted out an informal course of action with a few options.

* * *

Soon Alex was at the door to Piper's building. She was staring at the buzzer as if willing it to ring itself. Alex must have jumped two feet back when a cranky voice came over the crackly loudspeaker. "You can't get let in unless you ring the damned buzzer. So quit stalling and ring it already."

Alex relented, pressed the buzzer lightly and heard the click of the outer door unlocking. As she passed through the second entry door, she saw an elderly woman peering at her through a door cracked open, held partially shut with a rickety chain lock. The cranky voice boomed at Alex. "Make sure you close both doors behind you." Then the door slammed shut and Alex heard a litany of locks turning and sliding into place. She could have sworn she heard a piece of heavy furniture being slid across the floor. Chuckling, Alex made her way to the third flood and knocked on Piper's door.

"It's open," a voice rang out from the interior of the apartment.

"You are a little trusting aren't you?" Alex entered and then turned at least one of the series of latches.

"I just rang you up silly. Besides I'm sure you met Gladys on your way in. She's the building's watch dog." Piper entered the room from the back.

Alex was silent for a moment taking in the blonde in front of her. Piper had chosen her new navy _The Outfield_ t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Somehow Piper was able to make a simple outfit look elegant. Strike that, sexy. Alex shook her head to clear those thoughts and grinned at Piper. "Once more, love the shirt!" Alex pulled her jacket back to reveal her _Green Day_ shirt. "Arguably one of the worst Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees ever." The pair shared a laugh.

Piper threw on her jacket and turned to Alex. "So what are these mysterious plans you won't tell me about?"

Alex just laughed and replied, "Come on, you'll see."

* * *

Alex opted for a cab so as to not to have to deal with parking. Depending on the day of the week, and the luck of the draw, parking could be a bear. She had the cab drop them off at the entrance to the park. There were so many things they could do within walking distance of here that Alex felt she had made safe plans.

After paying the driver and crawling out of the vehicle, she turned to Piper who was swinging her body side to side excitedly. Alex chose to say nothing for a few moments and just watch how animated Piper was with her actions alone. "Piper, I hope this doesn't seem childish, but I love coming to this park because there are so many things to do."

It took every ounce of willpower Alex had not to flinch at Piper's shrill response. "Are you kidding Alex? I love it here. Can we start with the zoo? Please?" Piper grasped Alex's hand and looked at her with pleading eyes.

 _How can I resist? Damn this is going to be hard. She's straight, she's straight, she's straight._ Alex was trying to keep her wits about her as Piper interwove her fingers with Alex's. She chuckled. "Sure Piper, we can start with the zoo. Don't forget there are the Japanese Tea gardens, the planetarium, and the park itself."

Piper made a beeline towards the zoo entrance. "Yeah, but the zoo is the **_best_** **.** "

Alex insisted on paying the entry fee for both of them since the day had been her idea. Piper clutched one map in her hands and handed the second map to Alex. "Do you have a pocket you can keep this from getting too wrinkled in Alex? I want to save one and the stubs."

Alex was slightly confused at this request but tucked both the map and the ticket stubs safely in the inner pocket of her jacket. She patted the pocket. With a serious face, she said, "Safely secured ma'am. Where are we headed first?"

Alex wasn't sure why Piper was even carrying the first map when she seemed to know the zoo layout by heart. Their first stop was Africa Live!, the zoo's newest exhibit where patrons could actually experience the world of Africa as best as possible without visiting the continent itself. Many of the grand animals roamed in habitats created specially to mimic African conditions. Alex was caught off guard when Piper shrieked and jumped back into Alex when one of the exhibit's largest crocodiles swam right up to the underwater viewing window. Instinctively, Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and held her. _Like I could fight that bastard in the wild._ Alex chuckled to herself at the thought but enjoyed the close contact nonetheless.

At the reptile house, Piper made Alex pose for pictures with a tegus, a four foot lizard with South American origins. Alex was having a difficult type trying to shake the creepy feeling she had, then she almost dropped the reptile when its forked tongue tagged her on the hand. "Piper. Please. No. Get this thing out of my arms."

Piper was delighted as the keeper retrieved the lizard from Alex. Piper gleefully shoved her phone at Alex. "Here, my turn." Alex tried to focus and stay calm as three keepers brought over an African rock python that must have been over 15 feet long and draped it around Piper's neck. When Alex assured them she was ready with the phone camera, all of the keepers quickly stepped back out of the frame and gave Alex time to snap a few shots. Then they swiftly removed the snake.

Alex realized she had been holding her breathe and released it. She looked at a nearby keeper who was seemingly amused by Alex's reactions. "Was that ummm a really dangerous snake? The one you put around her neck?"

The keeper peered questioningly at Alex. "No. It's just the largest constrictor we have here. While we want the public to have access to our animals, we never want them stressed out. If she had felt threatened and started to constrict…. Well we just don't want that." The keeper laughed at the response that comment elicited from Alex and walked away.

It was becoming easier each time Piper grasped Alex's hand. It shouldn't feel second nature, but somehow it was. "Thanks for being a good sport Al. I hope Nicky will be able to tell how white your face was when you had that lizard."

Alex laughed and pulled Piper close to her. Leaning down to Piper's ear, she whispered. "Don't you dare."

* * *

After visiting the bird house, the botanical garden and the gorillas, Alex suggested they take a breather. Piper had been running around the zoo full steam and frankly, Alex needed a break. They found a concession area with seating. With drinks and snacks in hand, the pair took a well-deserved rest off of their feet. Alex found herself entranced with how vivacious Piper had remained even after all they had done. Piper had her head buried in the map, planning out the last of the places they had to visit. Alex was quite content to merely sit and watch Piper be Piper.

"Oh my goodness Alex! I almost forgot." Piper reached into her pocket and whipped out her phone. Clicking open an app, she exclaimed, "The zoo has two geocaches now! They were placed after my last visit and I haven't had time to return since. Can we go find them? Please? Please?"

"Geo-what?" Alex was perplexed. "Piper speak English please?"

"Alex! Geocaching is so much fun. It's an outdoor technology driven scavenger hunt. You find things other people have hidden, sign the log, and trade swag if you want."

Alex's confusion was still obvious on her face. "You want to go looking for a log. Hey Piper – look, I see a stick."

Piper thumped Alex's arm. "No! Look." Her app had loaded and she clicked a few buttons. She moved closer to Alex so that Alex could see the screen of her phone. See the blue flag? That's us. The green flags represent geocaches."

"And the yellow smiley faces out here?" Alex pointed to some outlying symbols.

"Those are nearby caches I have found."

Alex was amazed at the level of Piper's enthusiasm. It seemed that as the day continued, Piper became more and more excited about their excursion. "And the purpose of this game is?"

"To get smiley's, of course." Piper looked at Alex incredulously. "Everyone needs a few more smiley's in their lives! So can we go hunt for them?"

"Ummm sure Piper. Whatever you want." Alex just now realized how close Piper was sitting to her. Their legs were completely touching. This consciousness made Alex's heart race. She looked up at Piper to find Piper peering back at her with an intense fire in her eyes.

"Alex." While keeping her leg in contact with Alex's, Piper reached over and grasped one of Alex's hands again, weaving her fingers with a familiarity to which Alex was becoming accustomed. "I want you to kiss me." Piper moved her mouth to close the distance between the two, eyes locked on Alex's.

This time it was Alex who stopped the kiss. "Piper. I enjoy your company. When I went to kiss you the first night we met, your reaction ripped at my soul. I do not want you to think that my motives today are anything that you are not ready for." Alex squeezed Piper's fingers reassuringly.

Piper leaned back slightly. "Alex the instant I pulled away from you that night I regretted my actions. I have thought of nothing but you since."

Piper's words were touching yet Alex's mind could not allow her to follow through with Piper's request. Alex drew their hands to her mouth and kissed Piper's fingers. "Let's go find those geo-whatevers. And then I want to see some penguins!"

* * *

Alex and Piper were exhausted once they made it back to the taxi stand at the park opening. They must have visited every single animal in the zoo, some of them twice. Piper used her app to navigate to the general area of the first geocache then gave Alex a few hints at what she should be looking for. "These are rated 1.5 so it should be pretty easy to find. Plus it's kid-friendly. I bet you can find it."

Alex mock grumbled as she tried to not trample the vegetation. Piper had warned her about respecting the environment when caching. Piper was able to catch the look of elation on Alex's face when she turned around with the medium sized lock and lock container with a geocaching sticker attached. "Piper, I found it!" She excitedly took a seat in the grass and gently opened the container. She extracted the notebook and found the pen. "Now what?"

"Put today's date and your geocaching name." Piper settled beside her.

"My what? I don't have one." It was now Alex's turn to be giddy with excitement. "Is that like a secret name?"

"Something like that. You don't have to think of one now, but we'll create you an account later. You'll have to have one then. For now, just put the date and your initials."

Alex complied then began digging through the trinkets. She came across a plastic ring with a large plastic ruby and her eyes up. "I want this!"

Piper shook her head. "No the rules are that if you take something, you have to leave something. Otherwise the box will become empty."

Alex dug in her pockets and came up with a wooden nickel with an advertisement for her burgers. "This probably isn't what they are looking for, huh?"

Piper examined the nickel. "It will do for now. If you really get into this as a hobby, you'll find yourself stuffing all sorts of weird swag trade items in your pockets. Now put everything back in and re-hide it exactly as you found it."

* * *

When the cab arrived at Piper's apartment, she had fallen asleep against Alex's side. Alex naturally wrapped an arm around her shoulder and enjoyed the closeness. She hated to disturb Piper's rest, but they needed to get inside. She gently woke up Piper and helped her out of the cab.

Piper unlocked her apartment and both collapsed on the couch. "I guess I kind of got carried away at the zoo, huh Alex? We didn't get to do anything else."

Alex grinned. "That's okay Pipes. As long as you had fun, that's what is important."

"Pipes. That's the second time you've called me that."

"Ahhh you do remember some of last night. Should I not call you that? Is a name reserved for exclusive use by someone unknown mystery date?"

Piper laughed. "Yes, I remember last night. I was just drunk is all. And no the name isn't reserved by anyone. It's just cute. I like it."

"Well Pipes it is then."

Both women emptied their pockets from the things collected at the zoo. The map, ticket stubs, a pair of smashed pennies, the ring, and a small stuffed penguin Alex had bought at the gift shop. Piper tried to quickly confiscate everything. "Hey," Alex protested. "What about me?"

Piper begrudgingly returned one of the smashed pennies and the ring. "I'm keeping the rest to remind me of the best date ever!"

 _Date?_ Alex struggled to not react openly. _Did she think this was a date?_ Alex felt that warm feeling again as she realized what Piper had really said. _Best. Date. Ever._

"I'll be nice and let you keep the ring to remind you of your first geocache and one of the pennies because who wants two of the same penny in their collection."

"How kind of you Piper!" Alex laughed as she re-pocketed the items. "I know a great app that will develop pictures from your phone. They do a pretty good job. Can I at least have a copy of the pictures?"

"Maybe." Piper was acting shy and coy.

"So Pipes. Thank you for the wonderful day. I am going to head out so you can have your evening time, eat dinner and all that. I'm sure the junk food that we pigged out on was not very sustaining."

Piper tried to look as disappointed as she felt. She did not want her day with Alex to come to a close. She had a feeling it wouldn't take much to convince Alex to stay, at least she hoped not. "Why don't I order some delivery? I have a few beers. You can kick back and relax a little. Somehow I think that if you leave now, you'll just go to work anyhow."

"You have me pegged. That's where I was headed. Okay, I can do Chinese." Alex knew she hadn't wanted to leave either but she still struggled with how to handle Piper's sexuality. All she was certain of was the more time she spent with Piper, the deeper hole she dug for herself.

* * *

Piper awoke to find herself once more on a couch, covered with a blanket. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized this time she was in her own apartment. She quickly scanned the room and was disappointed to find that Alex was nowhere in sight. Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head cat like then spotted a note propped up on the coffee table.

 _Pipes,_

 _I must be a boring person as this is the second night you've fallen asleep on me! Kidding. The left overs are in the fridge and I took the empties to the garbage so you wouldn't wake up to the crappy smell of food left out overnight._

 _Thanks for a wonderful time today. I am delighted that you had such a good time, and don't forget I still owe you for the reptile house. I definitely agree with one thing you said tonight. Best. Date. Ever. I hope you still feel the same after sleeping on a couch a second night._

 _I work tomorrow from 10:30 – 7:00. Drop by after work if you want, if Polly allows!_

 _XX,  
_ _Avee_

 _P.S. That's my geocaching name!_

 _P.P.S. I kidnapped the penguin. Muh ha ha_

Piper smiled at the note written in neat block letters. She held it to her face, breathing in, trying to capture some of Alex's essence.

* * *

 **Okay folks - geocaching is a real thing worldwide. You should seriously look it up. It's tons of fun and will take you places you didn't know were right around the corner and teach you so much. Much love for geocaching, another one of my geek hobbies.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I think it's something you've been waiting for.**

* * *

Piper thought about that exact moment, a small drop of water in which she could live forever, if time were a rivulet of water pouring from the corners of a roof. Maybe it haunted her in that blue moment between dreaming and awakening.

 _Freeze._ She could lay there and dream about that glorious face forever.

 _Unfreeze._ Because there is no other way to remember the moment their lips actually touched.

Piper's words swirled in her mind along with the images, sensations, emotions from the night before. She had experienced her first kiss with a woman and the woman was a goddess.

* * *

Piper had dropped by the bar on Monday after working most of the day with Polly on packaging design for soaps. Taystee was manning the bar and gave a wolf whistle when she came in the door. "Hey sugar. You know we didn't mean no harm the other night. We were just entertaining ourselves at the boss lady's expense."

Piper laughed as she recalled the previous Saturday. "It's all good. Is she around?"

Taystee placed a beer in front of Piper and frowned. "What you didn't come to see good old Amanda? I do believe I am hurt, my dear." Taystee placed her hands on her chest with mock horror on her face. "Just joshing. Hang on. She's in the back."

Soon Alex emerged and took a seat on a stool next to Piper. She leaned over and took a deep whiff of Piper's hair and clothes. "Damn you smell good Pipes." She stood, reaching over the bar and snagged herself a beer from the cooler. "A woman should never drink alone."

"I've been at Polly's. We've been working out packaging design as well as some new scents, flavors as I like to call them but Polly says that's dumb. Nobody eats soap," she said, trying to mock Polly's annoying voice.

"Well I might try if it smells anything like you." Alex put a sultry look on her face as she placed a hand lightly on Piper's forearm. "I'm glad you dropped by. I hoped you would."

"Me, too." Taystee chimed in from across the bar. "Maybe now she won't be so bitchy."

"Well," Piper started. "I only came by to retrieve what is rightfully mine." A confused look crossed Alex's face then she laughed. Her eyes cut upwards towards the display of beer bottles above the bar. Nestled dead center was the stuffed penguin from the zoo.

"Hey!" Piper protested. "Get him down. He's afraid of heights you know."

"Who said it is a he?" Taystee sauntered over to Piper and Alex. "It could be a she. And what makes you think she didn't crawl up there on her own. Penguins can be very ingenious."

"Taysteeeeee. Please?" Piper shrieked. "He...she's mine. Please get her down for me?"

"No way Jose. The way I see it is possession is 9/10ths of the law. And Penny there is in our bar." Alex reached over the bar to fist bump her bartender. No matter how Piper pleaded, she could not convince either Alex or Taystee to retrieve the stuffed penguin for her.

The bar was fairly slow on the Monday afternoon so Alex let Taystee man the bar as she sat with Piper… benefits of being the boss.

Later Nicky came in for her shift. "Hey boss lady." As Piper turned to greet Nicky, this time she actually did choke on her beer at Nicky's shirt.

 _I heard you were a player.  
Nice to meet you.  
I'm the coach. __  
_  
"Ahhh that's more the reaction I wanted. Hi ya blondie."

"Hey Nicky. See that penguin? Can you get it down for me? Al stole it."

Nicky shook her head fervently. "Awww hell no. Penny is staying right there. You have to earn her back from her perch."

"Hell – what did you do Al? Text all of your employees? She even has a name?!" Alex grinned as she nodded her head affirmatively. Piper rolled her eyes and began her plotting to get Penny back.

* * *

The crowd picked up some right as Alex was getting off shift. Piper had some errands to run before heading home so she despondently stood to leave Alex's company. As Alex walked her to the door, she kept a hand on Piper's back. Everything about Piper was comforting to Alex. The pull between them was nearly unbearable.

"So Piper." Alex couldn't seem to calm her nerves. "I, ummm, I'm off the next two days. I, errr, I know how you feel about dates and all but I thought maybe we could go out to eat tomorrow and maybe catch a movie? Or just dinner?"

Piper tried to hide her elation when she heard the word _date_ stutter out of Alex's mouth. _Maybe dating wasn't so bad after all._ "Both sound great Al."

"How about I drop by your house around 6? There is a rom-com playing down the street. Then we can walk over to that Thai place your old friend Larry wanted to visit on the other side of the park. If that's okay, of course."

Piper readily agreed and almost skipped her way back to her apartment.

Alex was prompt in picking up Piper and they headed over to the theater a few blocks away. Alex procured the tickets while Piper got refreshments for them to share. They settled into their seats right as the previews were beginning. Piper was tickled to learn that this theater had the seat arms that flipped up, so she immediately raised the uncomfortable divider between herself and Alex so that she could scoot closer.

As the movie got underway, Alex found herself and Piper reaching into the popcorn bag at the same time, fingers colliding and fighting for the same area of the bag. She finally placed the bag in the seat next to her and seized Piper's hand, holding it in her lap. She then placed her outside hand atop Piper's and moved her arm to wrap around Piper's shoulders.

Piper snuggled into the crook of Alex's arm and whispered. "Hey, I wasn't done with that." Without moving her eyes from the screen, Alex moved the bag to balance it on her lap. Piper giggled. "Thanks."

Alex wasn't big on laughing out loud in theaters, even at the funniest parts of the movie. However it was rather evident that Piper was downright the opposite. Alex found herself laughing at Piper who was laughing at the movie. _How can one woman be so absolutely genuine and adorable?_ It had been a while since Alex had been attracted to someone in such a manner.

* * *

At the end of the movie, they exited the theater. Piper grabbed hold of Alex's hand and started swinging her arm back and forth. "That was the _best_ movie I've seen in ages." She continued to chatter while Alex tried to listen but was really just enjoying the sound of Piper's voice.

They headed across the park towards the restaurant. As they passed the fountain, Piper pulled slightly on Alex's hand to bring them to a halt. Alex placed an arm around Piper, partially to shield her from the winter chill and partially because it allowed her to be closer to Piper, more so probably the latter.

"It's so beautiful at night, isn't it?" Piper whispered. "I love this fountain. I can almost see it from my apartment. I like the way the colors change, each one giving different meaning to the statue. I wonder what they are thinking." Piper pondered aloud. "The stories they could tell from the visitors they see." The couple stood in silence. "Do you believe in wishes and dreams Alex?"

Alex pulled her even closer as she reached into her outside pocket and withdrew two coins. Offering them in her outstretched palm, Piper's eyes reflected the moment the lights changed from blue to green then to red. Piper selected a coin, drew it to her lips, and then closed her eyes. After a moment she opened her eyes, kissed the coin and tossed it into the fountain as Alex lobbed hers in as well. Piper turned her body into Alex's. The deafening silence echoed off the water.

Piper pushed back slightly and looked up at Alex. Alex ran one hand up to Piper's neck, entangling her hand in the blonde's hair. Piper's breath hitched tentatively in anticipation as she reached for Alex's mouth. The instant their lips touched, Alex froze relishing in the sweetness. She then held Piper's face with her other hand, tilting her head back slightly and pressed her lips against Piper's more firmly. Piper's hands ran up Alex's back pulling them yet closer. Alex gently sucked Piper's lower lip into her mouth and released it then covered Piper's mouth with her own, kissing her over and over.

Piper whimpered and Alex pulled back slightly to look at her. Despite the evident lust lurking in Piper's eyes, Alex looked at her questioningly. "Yes." Piper's voice was barely audible. Without closing her eyes, Alex traced Piper's lips with her tongue, watching Piper intently. Piper opened her mouth slightly and moved into Alex, her tongue tentatively meeting Alex's, probing, exploring.

Piper closed her mouth and gently sucked Alex's tongue. Alex's eyes rolled back into her head as she closed them once more. Piper released and began kissing Alex once again. The slowness was comfortable while maddening all the same. Adrenaline was racing through Piper's veins.

Still holding Piper's face in her hands, Alex finally broke the kiss and peered at Piper. Kissing her softly once more, she whispered, "Yes Piper, I definitely believe in wishes and dreams."

* * *

Alex's phone buzzed as soon as she walked into her apartment. She smiled jubilantly as she read the message.

 _Best. Kiss. Ever. -P  
Home safe. I concur. Best. Kiss. Ever. -A_

* * *

 _Freeze._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Short, but there... happy?_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Unfreeze_

* * *

Piper lolled in bed a little longer not wanting the dream to end yet wanting to wake up to relieve reality of the evening before. She kept her eyes screwed tightly shut yet willed her mind and body awake. Visions of pitch black hair and vivid green eyes pierced her mind's eye. Thoughts of tender lips, soft skin, and swirling tongues seared into her memory.

* * *

Alex rolled over to find herself tangled in the sheets. Her hand reached over to fumble on the nightstand and eventually located her glasses. Slipping them on, she glanced at the clothes she had haphazardly tossed about the room as she undressed last night. Her eyes landed on the scarf neatly draped across her jacket hanging on the back of the chair. She smiled and laid back on her pillow. Closing her eyes, she recalled last night. Piper's pull had been too great to resist, so Alex relented to kiss the lips she'd only dreamed about since she first laid eyes on them. And what a kiss it was.

Reluctantly Alex untangled herself and rolled out of bed. Pulling on a discarded t-shirt and shorts, she retrieved Piper's scarf and held it to her nose. Inhaling deeply, Alex drew in all the scents that were Piper. The flavors of soaps she had worked with, her shampoo, even the detergent used on her clothes. After dinner, Alex had walked Piper home. Kissing her once more at the door, Piper mentioned how chilly it was out and wrapped her scarf around Alex's neck, tucking it into her jacket. Leaning forward, Piper kissed Alex on the jawline and whispered, "There, now you have two things that belong to me."

* * *

Piper looked at the clock. _Damn, I'm going to be late to Polly's._ She tumbled out of bed and quickly readied for the short trip to her friend and business partner's house. _We have to get some workspace space soon. We can't make soaps in Polly's kitchen forever._ Piper made a mental note to check into that sometime during the week.

* * *

The bar was between Alex's and Piper's places. In uncharacteristic fashion, Alex did not go by the bar after leaving Piper's last night. Today was Wednesday, Alex's second regular day off as her 'weekend' fell precisely in the middle of the week, the joys of owning a bar. As she sat sipping coffee in her kitchen, she decided that she just wouldn't go into the bar today either. Yes, the bar was her life. But unfortunately, the bar…was her life. Perhaps it was time to change, and change looked to be coming in blonde packages.

* * *

"Piper. Piper!" Polly was getting increasingly frustrated with Piper's lack of concentration. "Helloooooo. Earth to Piper." She waved a hand in front of Piper's staring glaze.

 _Unfreeze_

Piper twitched and looked at Polly. "I like the first design better. Black and white. Simple."

"That's not what I asked Piper. Where is your mind today?" Polly put down her sketch book and swatches of colors.

"I'm preoccupied is all." Piper had been struggling to keep the grin off of her face all morning. She wasn't ready for Polly to begin asking questions.

"You are absolutely no use today. I might as well be here alone. Are you stressed? Maybe you need to go out on a date. Did you ever give Larry a call?"

Piper guffawed at that as she thought of pitch black hair and vivid green eyes. "No Polly. I told you. He's not my type. And we've had this discussion before. I never like the guys you pick out for me. Why don't you let me pick my own dates?"

Polly wrapped two more colors around the small sample box. "If I did that, you'd never go out on dates. You hate them."

Piper chewed the end of her charcoal pencil, choosing her next words carefully. "I'll have you know I've been on two dates this week, and each date has been absolutely fabulous."

"Piper! Why don't I know about this?" Polly was aghast yet joyful at the same time. Only Polly could manage that feat.

Piper allowed herself to grin. "Do you have to know everything about me? And I'll have you know that I think I seriously like this person, the person **I** picked for myself."

"Details please. Who is he? Where did you meet him? More importantly when do I meet him?"

"All in due time my friend, all in due time." Piper organized her materials, neatly stacking them and sliding them into her bag. "Meanwhile, I'm calling it quits for the day."

"It's only 11 am Piper. Hell. Do you want to get this business started or what?"

"I made a few appointments to look at office space this afternoon Polly. We can't keep working in your house. Popi feels more like your business venture than ours."

"Then I'll come with you." Polly began to tidy her mess as well.

"Not today. I just need a break and this is something I want to do on my own. I'll text you if I find a place I want you to look at."

* * *

Alex pressed the home button on her phone once more to view the time. 10:32 am. _Eleven minutes since the last time I looked._ She unlocked her phone and checked her messages. Nothing. She finally decided to put herself out of her misery. She texted Piper.

 _Hey ~A [10:32 am]  
_

 _Thinking about you. ~A [10:34 am]  
_

 _I know you are probably working and I'm bugging you ~A [10:37 am]  
_

 _I don't care though ~A [10:38 am]  
_

 _Eventually you will see these. And smile :) ~A [10:41 am]_

 _Penny says hi. She misses you ~A [10:42 am]_

 _Penny for your thoughts ~A [10:45 am]_

 _Find a penny, pick it up ~A [10:47 am]_

 _Make a wish ~A [10:50 am]_

 _Okay I'm being dumb. But I am thinking of you. Call me when you get sprung from Polly Prison ~A [10:55 am]_

Alex felt like a lovesick teenager and was enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of squabbling with Polly, Piper made to her car. She pulled her phone out of her jacket and unlocked the screen. [10 unread messages] Her heart leapt when she saw they were all from Alex. Each one made her laugh exactly. They were so Alex.

 _Hey ~P [11:21 am]_

 _Thinking about you, too ~P [11:21 am]_

 _I will get Penny back; she's mine ~P [11:23 am]_

 _I'm on parole for the rest of the day. Lunch? ~P [11:24 am]_

 _The deli on the corner of 11_ _th_ _and Ocean. Noon? ~P [11:25 am]_

 _:) :) :) I'll be there ~A [11:25 am]_

Piper's emotions soared at the thought of seeing Alex again.

* * *

Piper made two quick stops and arrived at the deli right on time. She walked in and her eyes immediately landed on Alex smiling at her from a booth towards the back. Piper returned the smile and slid in across from Alex. "Hi!"

"Hi yourself." Alex reached across the table for Piper's hands. "I hope my texts weren't too annoying. What's a girl to do on her day off when someone is consuming her every thought?"

Piper blushed as she grasped Alex's hands. "Text her ten times in a row, I suppose. That's okay, I'm here now and you can obsess in person." Piper could not believe she was giggling. _How old am I? 15?_

The waitress approached the booth to take their drink orders. Alex ordered coffee, black. Piper said, "I'll take coffee with cream please and water. Oh, and can you bring me an empty coffee cup and saucer, too? Please?" The waitress looked confused at her request but turned to get the drinks. Piper ignored Alex's questioning looks.

The waitress soon returned with the drinks – and extra cup – and asked to take their order. Alex looked at Piper before answering. "We aren't quite ready yet. I'll let you know. Thanks." Alex watched as Piper doctored her coffee more with sugar.

Piper took a sip and pronounced it perfect. She then made a show of setting up the empty saucer on the far corner of the table, away from Alex, placing the saucer nearest to the table's edge and the cup against it. "What are you doing Piper?"

Piper looked at Alex innocently as she reached into her jacket. "What?" She pulled out Penny. "Even penguins need caffeine." She placed Penny in the saucer with her beak reaching into the empty cup.

"Hey!" Alex immediately protested. "How did you get her from the bar?" Alex reached over in an attempt to grab the stuffed animal.

Piper swatted at her hand and said, "No no Alex. I do believe that possession is 9/10ths of the law."

"Who gave her to you? She's fired!"

"No she's not. Besides, it was a fair trade." Piper kept an eye on Alex's long reach so as to keep Penny safe. "I believe what I offered was more than satisfactory."

"Piper?! What?"

Piper just laughed and shook her head. "Are you ready to order Alex? I'm starved."

Alex huffily called the waitress over for them to place their orders.

The two enjoyed a leisurely conversation filled with topics that ranged from favorite and least favorite colors to 'what would you do if you won the lottery'.

"Travel. I'd definitely travel." Piper wiped the dressing that had escaped off her fork onto the corners of her mouth. "There are so many places I would love to go and things I'd love to do if money were not an object." Alex nodded her head in agreement. "Of course, I'd have to have a travel partner. An agreeable one who doesn't take stuffed penguins hostage." Piper nodded towards Penny.

Unfortunately for her, Alex had just taken a sip of soda which immediately partially exited through back out her mouth and up her nose. "Shit Piper. You did that on purpose." Alex mopped up her mess before continuing. "If I were to travel, my goal would be to try a hamburger in every dive in every city we came to." Piper could feel her heart flutter when Alex used the word 'we'. "In countries without traditional hamburgers, we'd discover what their comparable comfort food is and try that."

"We?" Piper smiled.

"Of course, me and Penny. You don't think I'm going with you anywhere, do you?" Alex scored the zinger as they both laughed.

"Well Alex, how about we blow this popsicle stand? I have about half an hour before my first appointment to look at office space. Would you like to take Penny and me for a walk?" Piper zipped up her jacket and secured Penny inside with her head peeking out. Alex simply shook her head and the mockery being made of the stolen bar mascot.

* * *

Alex, Piper and Penny spent the next twenty minutes strolling along the boardwalk, holding hands. Of course Alex and Piper were holding hands; Penny was just along for the ride.

"You are so easy to spend time with Alex. It's comfortable."

"I know what you mean Pipes. I feel content with you – like you are missing piece to my life when I didn't even know my puzzle wasn't complete." Alex stopped and faced Piper, pulling to her chest. She gently captured Piper's hair which was blowing in the sea breeze and pulled it back. Pulling Piper's face to hers, she gently kissed her, soaking in all that was Piper. "I am so glad I finally came to my senses and tried kissing you again," Alex murmured into her mouth.

Piper traced Alex's lips with her tongue then slipped between Alex's lips, creating an urgency between the two that they had not felt the night before. Last night had been soft, gentle. This quickly turned urgent, needy. Piper grasped the front of Alex's jacket trying to pull herself up, as if she could get deeper into Alex's mouth.

When the kiss broke, Piper whispered, "You drive me insane Alex. You know that right?"

Alex leaned her forehead against Piper's. "I can say the same about you kid."

* * *

Alex struggled to get out of bed the next morning. The longer she laid in bed, the longer she could relive Piper's lips, her skin, her kiss. It was Thursday which meant that Alex also had to break down and return to work. The only good thing about that was she was looking forward to talking to her staff to find out which asshole had given up Penny.

When she got to work, nobody was talking – at least about any information Alex wanted. Anytime the stuffed penguin was brought up, the other bartenders would only laugh. Hell sometimes they'd just look around the bar then look at Alex and laugh. _Apparently I'm getting paranoid because I even think my regulars are laughing at me._ Alex grew increasingly frustrated throughout the day as she did not fully enjoy being not in control of a situation.

"There she is," Taystee shouted as the door opened. "Grump Eraser is here just in time." Taystee knocked the top of the beer on the edge of the bar to send the cap flying and slammed the brown tinted bottle in front of Piper. "And you brought Penny for a visit! Mad' am." Taystee reached over the bar and shook Penny's flipper. "Hey Poussey, look who's here!"

Poussey ran over and flipped a napkin onto the bar. She patted the napkin, motioning for Piper to sit Penny down. Reaching into the cooler, Poussey pulled out an ice cube and placed it in front of Penny. "And for you my Penny, my frozen feathered friend. An ice, cold, well… ice cube. Make yourself at home." The three women along with the regulars seated around Piper all roared with delight.

"What the fuck guys?" Alex was ranting as she stomped from her office in the back. "What's all the ruck…" Alex froze in mid-sentence as she saw Piper (and Penny) sitting at (on) the bar. Her face broke out with an ear to ear smile.

"Do your thing Grump Eraser." Taystee snapped a bar towel towards Piper and walked off.

"Hey." Alex sat on the stool next to Piper.

"Hey back." Piper put an arm out, guarding Penny from an unsuspected snatch attempt.

"It's okay Pipes. She's safe with you. _Until_ I figure out how you got her or _until_ I earn her back."

Piper leaned over and gave Alex a long kiss, stopping only when Poussey let out a shrill wolf whistle. "Damn boss lady. A woman looking like her comes in here and kisses you like that, come on. She's kissed you before. Yet you are all grumpy and shit. What gives?"

Alex glanced at Penny. Pointing two fingers at her eyes then on the other bartenders then back at her eyes, she noted that she was watching them.

"Why Amanda," Poussey switched to her southern drawl. "I do believe that boss lady is a-watching us."

Taystee sashayed over. "Mackinzie, she shouldn't be watching us – she should be watching that fine specimen of a woman there who is wanting to press her lips smooth against boss lady's face."

"You know Amanda," Poussey exited from behind the bar and began to walk up and down its length, finally deciding to lean on the wall close to the door. "I don't think boss lady sees even half of what she's looking at."

Taystee walked to the end of the bar closest to the door and leaned up against the wall, staring at where Poussey was standing. "I know Mackenzie. It's a shame that she can't see what's right under her nose. Change one small detail, and she never notices." Alex wrinkled her brow in confusing as she tried to follow the joke.

Poussey leaned up against the wall Taystee was staring at. "Hey Amanda – I have a riddle. What's black and white, with a loooooooong ass tongue."

"I don't know Mackinzie but if you don't move, it's going to lick you!" Taystee threw her hands up then covered her face in mock terror.

The regulars, and Piper, could barely stay on their barstools for laughing so hard.

"You guys, what the fuck." Alex's face was getting red. She turned to Piper. In a low voice she said, "No. You. Didn't."

Poussey ran away from the picture she'd been hiding with her head, the frame that had previously held an autographed picture of some obscure 70's band, and ran back around the bar to take cover. Even Luschek came out of the kitchen to watch the finale.

Alex marched over to the picture, her red face immediately blanching. Piper had yet to share this particular picture with her – from their trip to the zoo, specifically in the reptile house. One of the last pictures Piper had taken of Alex holding the tegu was as the tegu's tongue flicked out and hit Alex's hand. Piper had somehow captured the unadulterated look of horror on Alex's face in one perfect shot.

Alex banged her head on the wall next to the frame. It was Piper. And Piper was adorable. So what was she going to do? She slowly turned around to find everyone staring at her, holding their breath for her reaction.

Piper reached over and grabbed Penny, knocking the melting ice cube across the bar. She then broke the silence. "Agree to leave it there for one week and she's all yours." Piper dangled Penny by one flipper.

Alex couldn't hold it in any more as she doubled over in laughter. She trotted over to Piper, kissed her, and seized Penny. "Deal." Tossing Penny over to Poussey, Alex said, "Hoist her up Amanda. Our Penny is back!" The entire bar erupted in applause.

As the burst of noise died, a slow clapping came from the second floor. Alex glanced up to see Nicky descending, one clap per step. When she finally reached Alex, Nicky said, "Now **that** was worth staying after shift for. Amanda, Mackinzie – good job. A round for the house, and put it on my tab."

Alex rolled her eyes, "You don't have a fucking tab Nichols. But I'll be more than happy to put it on Piper's." Everyone laughed as shots were passed around the bar.

* * *

As things calmed down and the routine was set back into place, Piper slipped beneath Alex's arms. "Pretty awesome, wasn't it? Admit it, I got you good."

"Oh I admit it alright. You did well Pipes. You just now have to pay the proverbial piper."

"Really now? And what cost would that be?" Piper gave Alex a questioning look.

"Allow me the pleasure of escorting you home."

"That's a price I'll gladly pay."

* * *

Later that night, Piper set propped in her bed, clean fresh sheets and a vanilla candle burning on the night stand. Placing her pen next to the candle, she closed her journal and held it to her chest. Shutting her eyes, she once again ran through the events of the day, hoping she had caught them perfect with the writings. She unfolded the square of napkin Alex had slipped into her hand after that glorious kiss good night. "For later," she had whispered as she turned to leave. Piper read the words Alex had written in block letters on the back of a napkin.

 _drawn to you...  
magnetized_

 _a simple hello  
instant charm_

 _quickly  
I opened my soul  
you looked in, _

_grasped what little I showed  
and embraced it_

 _yet for now…  
I shall remain_

 _captivated_

 _~A_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Oh my faithful reviewers. You have no idea how much you brighten my day with your words. I am so delighted that you are reading and enjoying this story that started all because of a woman I saw in a hamburger joint/bar. It brings me so much joy to read what you have to say! For those of you who simply read, I appreciate each of you as well. As long as the story remains popular, I will do my best to continue._**

 ** _Who knows, maybe I'll have to change the rating on this soon. ~wink wink~ Alas then R117 could no longer read. Smut burns her wee eyes._**

 ** _Thanks again my followers. Review on!_**

~J


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Warning - rating has changed**

* * *

Piper woke with a fabulous smile plastered on her face, feeling of contentment, happy. Laying still for a short time with her eyes scrunched closed allowed her to think about the day before. She reached over and plucked Alex's paper napkin note from the nightstand. She had it almost memorized by now, but her heart warmed each time she read the block-handwritten words.

It was once more the weekend so business at the bar would be steady and Alex probably wouldn't have much time for Piper. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that - confused perhaps, disappointed? She reached for her phone then paused. Alex would probably still sleeping, so she didn't want to rouse her. So she laid her phone back down and rolled out of bed.

As her feet hit the ground, her phone buzzed. Piper reached back over, grabbed it and looked at the display.

 _Good morning! ~A  
_ _Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? ~P  
_ _:) I was. But can't I say good morning? ~A  
_ _Yes, silly. Good morning! ~P  
_ _Are you going to Polly Prison later? ~A  
_ _Ugh. Yes. I think I found an office space though. I'm taking Polly by later ~P  
_ _Lunch? ~A  
_ _Not today Al. I'm not sure if I'm ready to share you with Polly just yet ~P  
_ _Dinner? ~A  
_ _You are incorrigible Al and working tonight. Maybe I'll drop by ~P  
_ _Maybe? ~A  
_ _How can I motivate you to make that a probably? ~A  
_ _Or a definitely? ~A_

Piper couldn't help but to grin at Alex's insistence and enjoying the banter. Alex was surprised at her own nervousness.

 _Piper? ~A  
_ _Hmm? ~P  
_ _Will you please come by the bar tonight? ~A  
_ _Yes ~P  
_ _You are such a hard ass ~A  
_ _Ha ha, I have to make you work for it! ~P  
_ _I need to get going. Have a great day Al. I'll see you this evening ~P  
_ _:) ~A_

Leaning back on her pillow, Alex lay her phone on her chest. She closed her eyes and envisioned the blonde woman who had captivated her thoughts. This was so uncharacteristic of Alex. Normally she could keep women at arm's length, but Piper had crawled under her skin – in a good way. Alex kept her phone pressed against her chest as she turned over to catch a few more winks.

* * *

Piper heard her text tone go off again as she was in the shower. She smiled to herself and quickly finished, toweling off. Trotting into the bedroom, the towel wrapped around her, she looked at her phone. When she realized it wasn't from Alex, she was disappointed.

 _Are you coming by tonight? ~unknown  
_ _Who is this ~P  
_ _Nicky you dumb shit ~unknown  
_ _How'd you get my number? ~P  
_ _How do you think? ~unknown  
_ _I copped it off boss lady's phone ~unknown  
_ _So are you coming by or not? ~unknown  
_ _Yes ~P  
_ _We have something else planned, k? Just play along ~unknown  
_ _Okay crazy haired looney ~P  
_ _I still like you blonde ~unknown_

Piper added Nicky to her contact list as she wondered what was in store for her (and Alex) at the bar later tonight.

* * *

"Polly you are exasperating." Piper was becoming increasingly grumpy with her friend.

"I don't see why we need another space Piper. It will just cost us money." Polly picked up another flat to begin folding it into a cardboard box. "Let's get our samples into some stores first."

"No." Piper strained to not crush her newly formed box. She tossed it in the pile. "I've told you Polly. This seems like _your_ business, not _our_ business. Besides we are about to out-grow your space here. I'm fed up." Piper glared at Polly. "I have two places for you to choose between today. We have appointments to see them both."

"No Piper." Polly shot a glowered look back at Piper.

"Polly. Look, I need this. I need a space not at your house. I need to feel like I'm going to _work_ not to your house. Just go look at these spaces or I'll decide without you. I am willing to pay the deposit and first two month's rent so that you can see that new space is truly best for Popi."

* * *

Polly huffed as she signed the lease on the building. "Quit grumbling Polly." Piper beamed as she had gotten her way. Even more so, Polly had chosen Piper's secret favorite place. It was a large open space which could later be subdivided if necessary. There was even a medium sized kitchen that already had connections for one stove with enough room to install additional connections for a second one if they needed it. Eventually they could have workspaces custom built. However for now, they could make do with tables and various mix-matched pieces of furniture.

The second floor walk-up had plenty of windows that allowed for lots of natural light. Piper unlatched one of the windows, sitting on the ledge. Piper's smile extended as she looked out the window. If she looked at just the right angle, she could see the sign and front door of Alex's bar. _This is definitely the perfect location._

* * *

The women spent the rest of the day packing up the supplies and soaps from Polly's to ready them for transport to the new space. Piper also spent some time looking through ads on Craigslist for tables and storage shelving. She'd hit some flea markets this weekend.

When they were finally done, Polly seemed to be over her frustration with Piper. "Plans for the weekend?" Piper shook her head. "What, no date? You probably fibbed about that to get me off your back." She playfully pushed Piper. Piper could not fight the immense grin that extended across her face. Polly stopped. "Piper. Spill. Now."

Piper shook her head. "No Polly. I'm not ready."

"Then when?"

"Ummm. Give me one more week. I promise. It's still extremely new and, well, I … I'm just not ready."

"Well," Polly turned to tape up the last box, "I suppose I can live with next week. Can I at least know his name?"

Piper grinned. "Alex."

* * *

After showering and donning her last rock t-shirt from the mall, Men Without Hats, Piper was about ready to head to see Alex at work. The shirt was yellow and depicted a couple dressed in black and white, dancing to _The Safety Dance._ As she grabbed her keys to walk out the door, her phone buzzed.

 _Still coming? ~A  
_ _On my way ~P  
_ _:) ~A_

Piper slipped her phone into her pocket when it immediately buzzed again. Laughing, Piper again took out her phone. _Alex is crazy._

 _When are you coming? ~Nicky  
_ _Be patient – I'm on my way ~P  
_ _Come to the back first, I have a shirt for you ~Nicky  
_ _What? ~P  
_ _Just do it blondie ~Nicky_

Piper sighed and retreated back into her apartment. If Nicky had her a shirt, she would save this one. She dug through her drawers and found a plain white tee, pulling it over her head. She checked her hair in the mirror once more and this time actually set out for the bar.

* * *

Piper went to the backdoor as requested, she texted Nicky. Nicky pulled her inside and shoved a shirt in her hand. "Don't ask questions. Just play along." Nicky ran back up front.

Piper looked down at the blue shirt she held in her hands. She shook it open and looked at the front. The white lettering looked like a math symbol. It said F cubed, a large F with a smaller 3 as a superscript. _What the hell Nicky?_ Shaking her head, she quickly pulled off the shirt she was wearing and slipped on the blue one. She then retreated back to the front of the building.

As Piper pushed the door open, the music flooded the street. The bar was absolutely packed with about every table and stool taken. All four bartenders were working, so each had a slightly smaller section of the bar. Regardless of the staffing, they were slammed. Piper noticed a gap between two of the regulars that seemed like an empty stool. It was on the far end, coincidently the end Alex was working.

Piper strolled to the end of the bar. One of the women nodded to Piper then down to the stool. Piper burst out laughing as she realized that Penny was holding her spot, keeping the barstool warm – as much warmth as a penguin could bring to a padded seat. The man on the other side laughed. "We saved you a spot Piper. Don't sit on Penny." He pointed at Piper's shirt. "Are you ready for tonight?" He pulled back the corner of his button down revealing a blue t-shirt. "A few of us have them."

The woman leaned over. "This is why I love hanging out there. The bartenders are the best. They are constantly pulling pranks on each other." Motioning to Alex who had yet to see Piper, she continued. "That one sure does have it bad for you Piper. Don't break her heart." Piper didn't know what to say, so she simply smiled.

About that time, Alex saw Piper and trotted over to where she was seated. "Hey."

"Hey back. Penny would like a drink please." Piper rocked Penny back and forth by her flippers.

Alex snatched Penny before Piper could lay claim to her. "Penny is too young to drink." She tossed the stuffed animal to Poussey and motioned for her to put the mascot back up on the shelf. "What can I get you?"

Piper blushed before she could catch herself. "Bartender's choice, I guess." Alex leaned over the bar, grabbing Piper by the shirt and pulled her face to meet Alex's lips. Kissing her briefly, Alex let her back down. "I can handle that." She turned to the bar to mix a drink and looked over her shoulder. "What's with the shirt?"

"Oh just something I found lying around." Fortunately Alex dropped the question, thinking nothing more of it.

* * *

The dimmed bar lights flickered then got a slightly brighter as the music stopped and the TV screens went blank. "What the f…" Alex looked around her, somehow expecting the ceiling to fall down. "Nicky! Nicky! What's up with the electricity?" Rotating her gaze around the bar, she realized her head bartender was missing. "NICKY!" Alex was now shouting at the top of her lungs. Several of the patrons were chuckling as P and Taystee were struggling to keep their faces void of any expression.

An unfamiliar noise came across the bar's speakers. _Tap, tap, tap._ Nicky's distinct voice came booming across the speakers. "Is this thing on?" Everyone was laughing now, everyone except Alex who was poised to head into the office where the main sound equipment was housed to confront Nicky. As she rounded the bar, Piper met her at the opening, grabbing her hand. She pulled Alex back over to her bar stool and made Alex stand between her legs. Piper wrapped a leg around each of Alex's, pinning her against the stool. "Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears. Wait. That's not how it goes. Damn, where are my notes?" A faint rattling of paper could be heard in the background. "Oh, here it is. Patrons of Penny's Penguin Pen, thank you for joining us on this Friday night. It's a special night here at the Penguin Pen. We know you come here for the 70's and 80's music, the booze, and the burgers, but tonight you are in for one hell of a treat. Tonight at the Pen, it's Flash Forward Friday."

At this announcement, Poussey, Taystee, and the regulars on either side of Piper and Alex took off their outer shirts to display their own blue FFF, F cubed shirts. "We hope you will stay with us as we flash forward thirty decades and bring our music into the current decade. For one night only, we bring you this special Flash Forward Friday with drink specials and music never heard before here in the Penguin Pen, all brought to you by our new-found friend and grump eraser, Piper Chapman." Nicky mimicked the sound of a crowd roaring.

The TV's came back on and the music started up again - perfectly in sync as usual.

 _Hey baby won't you look my way  
_ _I can be your new addiction  
_ _Hey baby what you gotta say?  
_ _All you're giving me is fiction  
_ _I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
_ _I found out that everybody talks  
_ _Everybody talks, everybody talks_

Alex was dumbfounded as she looked at Piper in surprise. "You? You planned this?"

Piper was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "No Alex. This is pure Nicky." She pressed her lips against Alex's lips. "Just go with it. Look at your customers. They are enjoying it."

Alex looked around, still stunned. She hadn't realized that while Nicky was making her announcement, P and Taystee had been running around the bar with table signs and a sign for the door announcing the special engagement. Alex snatched one up. "When did she even have time to do this?"

 _One Night Special Engagement  
_ _Pennny's Penguin Pen Presents  
_ _Flash Forward Friday  
_ _Music from the Current Decade_

 ** _Drink Specials  
_** _Flamin' Friday Dr. Pepper  
_ _Funky Frosty Gin Fizz_

"Drink specials? What the fuck? We don't even have the ingredients to make this shit." Alex felt her control slowly slipping away.

"Yeah we do boss. I stocked up today!" Nicky swerved to avoid Alex's long reaching hand as she scooted back behind the bar. Nicky's maniacal laugh was almost spooky.

The next song faded in.

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go  
_ _You'll never be loved till you've made your own  
_ _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours  
_ _You never know the top till you get too low_

Many in the bar were singing. Taystee belted out, 'I'm so sorry."

Nicky leaned over the bar to where Piper and Alex were and sang, "Not so sorry!"

Piper tightened her calves around Alex's legs, pulling her in closer. Leaning into Alex' ear, she again whispered. "Shhh. Just go with it." Piper was still settling Alex's ire when Nicky placed two three-quarters full beer glasses, two shot glasses, and a book of matches in front of the couple. "What's this?" Piper looked at the arrangement suspiciously.

Nicky partially filled the shot glasses with one liquid and expertly floated another on top. "The bar owner has to go first to show the rest of us peons how it's done. This, my friend, is a Flamin' Friday Dr. Pepper. Or for those in the know, amaretto topped with 151." Nicky chortled at Piper's wary look. "You've drank Dr. Pepper, right?" Piper nodded. "So light this here baby on fire," Nicky motioned to the shot glass. "Then drop it in the beer."

"And chug. The after taste is like Dr. Pepper." Alex finished Nicky's description. She was actually smiling. "I haven't done one of these since I opened this joint." Alex reached for the matches. "Together? Or do you want me to go first?" She motioned towards the drinks with the matches. She wasn't giving Piper a chance to say no to the drink.

"So you are going to light that. It goes in the beer. Then we chug?" Piper's response was incredulous. "And it tastes like Dr. Pepper?" Alex nodded. "Okay then, I _must_ trust you to do this. Together."

Alex grinned as she tore off a paper match from the book and struck it against the strip. A strong sulpher smell arose as the match flared to life. Alex touched the flame to each shot glass, instantly igniting the flammable liquid floating on top of the mixture. She swiftly shook the match out and nodded to Piper. Reaching for their respective shot glasses, they ceremoniously dropped them into their beer and hastily raised the glasses, draining them to the cacophony of chants throughout the bar. **Chug, chug, chug, chug.**

Simultaneously the women slammed their empty bar glasses down to the cheers of the patrons. Wiping the excess beer from her mouth, Piper tilted her head for a moment, thought briefly, and then declared, "It _does_ taste like Dr. Pepper." Alex's face broke out in a wide grin as she kissed Piper hard.

With that proclamation, orders for flaming Dr. Pepper's came flying in. Alex loudly announced that because of the nature of these drinks, they would only be served in two designated areas of the bar. _I can't afford my bar to go up in smoke._ Alex and Taystee each had a flaming Dr. Pepper station while Poussey and Nicky served other drinks. The less adventurous patrons tried the other special - gin fizz, a creamy concoction with seltzer, egg whites, sugar, and gin, of course. It didn't really fit with the theme of the night, but Nicky had struggled to come up with two drinks specials. Plus it was only for one night.

* * *

Aye, aye, aye  
 _Is it time, green light  
_ _Egotistic battle cry_

Nicky looked over at P and nodded. They both paused their serving, and Nicky leapt onto the bar and started rapping.

 _I was right, you was wrong  
_ _Called you out, finished strong  
_ _Whiskey sour lemonade, fence is up my barricade  
_ _I had heart, you had spades  
_ _I could see the color in your face as it fades_

P ran around the bar and got up on an empty table.

 _And that's how it is, ain't no riddle  
_ _Crunchy on the edge but soft in the middle  
_ _I got a lot, you got a little  
_ _I'ma play war drums, you play the fiddle_

The two alternated all through the rap portions while Taystee sang the chorus. Alex was forced to hold her stomach she was laughing so hard. She glanced over at Piper, "Who knew Nicky could rap? White girl rap, but I have to admit, she's keeping up."

* * *

The bartenders were all run ragged by the end of the night. Once the doors had been closed and locked, the staff all sat around a table towards the back. Nicky had whipped up gin fizzes for everyone so they could enjoy the refreshing cool drink. Luschek plopped a large order of cheese fries on the table which everyone picked through.

"Nicky," Alex started.

"Boss, now wait a minute." Nicky protested. "Tonight was a good night. Everyone had fun. We had fun, our customers had fun, and I bet once you do the numbers tomorrow you will find that our sales were up."

Luschek spoke up. "The kitchen was slammed. I don't know what you were doing to people in the front of the house, but our line never dwindled and the grill was full until the kitchen was closed."

Alex started again. "Nicky, what I _was_ going to say was tonight was a really good idea. It doesn't really fit in with my theme here, and I wish you had run it past me first. But it worked."

"Awww boss, if I had run it past you, you would have said no. Besides it wouldn't have been as much fun if we didn't keep you on your toes." Nicky grinned her normal impish grin. "Anyway, I hand selected the songs especially for you!"

"Mmm hmm," Alex pursed her lips into a tight line. "What do the rest of you think?"

Taystee pulled out a fat wad of money and tossed it on the table. "Uhhhh I loved it! I can't wait to throw my tips on my bed and roll around on it. Everyone seemed to enjoy it." The staff at the table all nodded as did Piper.

Alex contemplated for a few moments. "Let me do the books tomorrow. I am **not** changing my bar. But if the night was as much of a success as you feel it was, we might be able to do this once a month or so. Keep flaming Dr. Peppers on the special but get rid of the god awful sweet fucking gin fizzes. They are tasty, but I can't get this cream out of my mouth." Alex reached for a napkin and started wiping her tongue.

Nicky pumped her fist. "Yes! Can we change the name of the bar, too? Penny's Penguin Pen has a nice ring to it."

Alex just glared.

* * *

Alex draped her arm around Piper's shoulder as they walked to the coffee shop they had visited the night they had first met. Alex was absolutely dead on her feet, but she wasn't ready for the night to end just yet. Piper directed her towards a booth. "You sit. Sit, not sleep." She brushed her lips against Alex's cheek and went to order.

Before long, Piper placed two steaming mugs of coffee and a mammoth slice of lemon pound cake on the table. Rather than sitting across from Alex, she slid into the booth next to her. "Two decafs and a lemon pound cake."

Alex reached for a cup and held it between her hands. "Just what the doctor ordered." Closing her eyes, she gingerly sipped the scorching hot liquid. She slid down in the booth, propping her head on the back of the padded seat. Alex heard a clang of a fork against porcelain. Upon opening her eyes, Piper had a piece of cake balanced on the fork, ready to feed Alex. Alex took her bite, again closed her eyes, and moaned. "God, I don't know why I love that cake so much after I get off work. It doesn't even look appealing other times." She scooted up slightly and laid her head on Piper's shoulder. "Thanks," she murmured.

"For?" Piper prompted Alex to open her mouth for another bite.

"For coming in tonight. The girls really had fun with this one."

"YOU had fun, too."

"Yeah, and I must admit that I agree with them. I think the numbers will show that we need to try this once a month, just seldom enough to keep people interested." Alex sipped her cooling coffee. She opened her mouth for another bite as the women finished their drinks in silence.

* * *

Outside the shop, Alex couldn't fight a jaw-splitting yawn. "You seem to be the sleepy one tonight," Piper observed. "You probably need some sleep."

"But I don't want the night to be over yet."

"It's past three am Alex."

"Come home with me?" The look on Alex's face was pitiful.

"Maybe for a little while. You always walk me home. It's only fair, eh?" Piper grinned as Alex wrapped her arm around Piper's shoulders once more and they headed to Alex's place.

Alex flopped down on her bed face first. "This. Feels. So. Good." Piper tentatively sat on the edge of the bed next to Alex, placing her hand on Alex's back. Instinctively she began to run her fingers lightly across Alex's back. "Mmmm that feels even better. Don't stop. Please."

Piper kicked off her shoes and lay next to Alex, continuing the movement on Alex's body, slightly kneading and pressing in various places that seemed tense. She gently pulled Alex's black hair from beneath her body, away from her neck to the side of her face. Piper could not take her eyes off the woman lying next to her. She was inexplicably drawn to Alex. She felt so right. Moving closer to Alex, she pressed her lips against Alex's bare neck, lightly sucking.

Alex groaned and rolled over to look at Piper. Deep green eyes met striking blue. Alex reached her head forward, lips locking with Piper's for a slow, deep soulful kiss before allowing her head to fall back to the bed once more. Piper continued to move her hands over Alex's body, her stomach and between her breasts. Alex's sighs were ones of pleasure. Piper moved her mouth down to Alex's ear, sucking her earlobe gently into her mouth, hot breath whispering in her ear. "Alex, I want you."

Piper kissed Alex's jawline and moved to her lips. Pausing momentarily, she noticed that Alex's eyes were shut once more. Alex breathing was deep, steady. Piper smiled as she realized that Alex had fallen to sleep. She snuggled close to Alex for a while before getting up. Then she carefully took Alex's boots off and emptied her pockets. She plugged Alex's phone in to charge, ensuring it was on silent and placed it next to the bed. She found a blanket in the closet with which to cover Alex and made her comfortable. After searching for something to write on, Piper left Alex a note beneath her phone and quietly left the apartment.

* * *

Alex awoke confused. She had dreamed Piper had been there with her. But when she opened her eyes, she was fully clothed and alone. She closed her eyes and tried to recall the previous night's events. She couldn't remember anything past the incredible kiss she had shared with the woman who had captured her every waking thought.

Her glasses and phone were on the night stand. She reached for them both, knocking a piece of paper to the floor. Stretching down, she snagged it and began to read the flowery writing.

 _anticipation_

 _awaiting with never ceasing wonder  
_ _captivating contemplation  
_ _the words on the tip of my tongue, aching to leap off_

 _instead  
_ _~ waiting  
_ _~ anticipating  
_ _~ wanting_

 _oh I do indeed want, I do indeed anticipate  
_ _holding my breath  
_ _scrunching up my eyes  
_ _hoping... when I open them... you'll still be there  
_ _my thoughts twirl within my mind  
_ _all the what ifs tangling with the_

 _could haves  
_ _would haves  
_ _should haves_

 _see - anticipating the act of acting  
_ _takes the haves away  
_ _erases the doubt that teeters on the edge of my sanity  
_ _ensures the truth of the heart meeting with the mind_

 _my waiting will be rewarded  
_ _and I shall know  
_ _you too shall know  
_ _and anticipate no more_

 _..._

 _until ...  
_ _we plan to meet again_

 _anticipation_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry-not so sorry on the rating change psych. But you have to admit it was funny. Alex was just so exhausted and maybe Piper isn't quite ready for that. Or is she? Soon my readers, soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So since I left you hanging, I decided to do a quicker update. I'm loving your reviews. Thanks to all! And to the other readers as well. You all rock.**

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0 represents Piper's point of view.

* * *

Placing the note on her chest, Alex closed her eyes, willing her mind to open up the moments before she had drifted to slumber. Her mind was not of much help and would only give a bit more. After the glorious kiss, Alex recalled Piper's lips going to her neck. That, alone, should have kept Alex awake, but the feelings were so comfortable, relaxing. She remembered Piper whispering her name into her ear. But after that – nothing. Not until she woke up.

Rolling back to her side, she re-read the florid handwriting. _hoping... when I open them... you'll still be there._ Alex's thoughts were the same. She wanted Piper here, with her. She gently laid the note on the bedside table and grabbed her phone which was laying on her chest. _8 am? Ugh! Why am I up? We didn't get back here until nearly 4._ She opened up her messages and texted.

 _Good morning ~A  
_ _You left me last night :( ~A  
_ _Good morning back to you and you were O.U.T. ~P  
_ _But sometimes it's about the waking up :)~ ~A  
_ _We have time ~P  
_ _Do your plans today include Penny? ~P  
_ _Ugh. They include Polly ~P  
_ _We are moving into our new place. Yay. I guess that makes up for spending the day with Polly ~P  
_ _Then I need to hit some flea markets today and maybe tomorrow ~P  
_ _:( I suppose I'll survive ~A  
_ _I'll think about you though ~P  
_ _Anticipating… and captivated ~A  
_ _Later ~A  
_ _X ~P_

Alex looked at the simple letter. It's funny how much sentiment can be revealed with one letter.

 _X ~A_

* * *

Piper wrestled the last box up the stairs as Polly closed the door. "Damn that is a lot of product and supplies."

"Yeah, I never realized how much we had stored in the nooks and crannies of my place. Pete will be delighted to have his home back!" Polly slumped against the pile of boxes. "Can we wait on the furniture trip?"

"God yes. I want to hit some flea markets this afternoon. I'm hoping to find a couple of young men to deliver what we find. Maybe we can convince them to add the tables from your place to the load for a few extra bucks." Piper stretched upwards, catlike, to extend her back muscles. "I'm starving! Lunch?"

"My goodness yes. Hey, did you realize we are just a few buildings across from that bar we went to a few weeks ago? With those burgers?" Polly had apparently forgotten how Piper had blown off whats-his-name. Larry?

Piper stiffened slightly then relaxed, hoping Polly didn't notice her reaction. "Great. I enjoyed those and I think you did, too, after you got over eating in a dive bar." Piper watched carefully to gauge Polly's reaction.

"Let's try it again! It's so close and we can get back to work more quickly."

As they walked into the bar, Piper grinned as she saw Alex in a holey gray, washed-out Led-Zepplin shirt, tight black jeans tucked into her black cowboy boots, black glasses pulling her hair back from her face while propped on her head. Piper was growing increasingly accustomed to the butterflies in her stomach whenever she saw Alex. Alex was bussing a table behind the door so missed their entrance. Apparently she was entranced in her own little world as she lugged the dirties back to the kitchen.

Polly picked a table against the back wall, grabbing a menu from the ledge behind them where the condiments were kept for the patrons who chose to dine. Perhaps dine is too strong of a word for bar food, but it worked.

"Blondie!" Nicky's distinct voice rang out from the far corner of the bar. "You back for more abuse? Boss lady know you're here?"

Piper's eyes widened, not knowing how to react. She shook her head at Nicky and buried her head in her menu. Polly examined Piper's flushed face curiously. "Do you know her Piper?" Piper acted engrossed in her decision for lunch.

"Hey, boss lady! Your girl is here." Nicky's voice boomed out towards the kitchen. "Get your ass out here." Nicky moved closer to the section of the bar where Polly and Piper set across from her. "I know what you want Blonde. What about you?" She motioned to Polly.

Polly's look confirmed her confused state. "Umm do you have mineral water?"

"Yeah but not the fru-fru stuff from France. Our stuff comes from Mexico but it's the bomb! Coming right up."

"Piper. What's up with her? The bartender?"

"Ummm." Piper paused. "She's friendly? What are you ordering?" Piper was staving off the inevitable explanation as long as possible. Fortunately for her, Polly had a short attention span.

Nicky rounded the bar, approaching the table with the drinks. "One beer. One Topo Chico." She slid into the chair next to Piper who looked up and began laughing when she read Nicky's shirt.

 _I'd love to explain it to you but I don't have crayons._

"Where do you find these shirts. They are so **you** Nicky?"

"A woman never shares her secrets." Nicky stretched her arm across the table to Polly. "Hi! I'm Nicky. Pardon Piper's manners, she was raised in a zoo."

Polly hesitantly shook Nicky's hand. "Polly. Who are you?" Polly's voice was almost abrasive. While she didn't mean to come off that way, she was slightly uncertain about this crazy haired woman before her.

Nicky rolled her eyes. "I'm Nicky! I just said. I'm sure Piper will tell you all about me." With that, she leapt up and addressed Piper. "I think boss lady went to the office. Give me your food order and I'll get her when I put it in with Luschek.

When Nicky bounced away towards the back, Polly looked perplexed. "This place is weirder than I remembered."

Piper stared towards the back, not responding to Polly. She was trying to work out how she was going to handle this. _I guess I don't have a week to prepare. We are ripping off the Band-Aid now._ She shook the thoughts out of her head and turned her attention to Polly. "Do you want to go shopping with me this afternoon? For some long tables? And maybe some cheesy wall decorations?"

"Sounds good." Polly's eyes drifted to the back towards the kitchen. "I think our food is ready; that was quick. Here comes that snarky chick from our first visit." Polly rolled her eyes. Piper took a deep, cleansing breath, steadying her nerves.

Alex sat the orders down without asking who ordered what. Looking cautiously at Piper, she took a seat. Piper smiled weakly at Alex and released the breath she had been holding. "Polly... I mean, this is Polly. I am sure you remember her. Polly… ummm… this is Alex. I _think_ you remember her." She hesitated, wincing, as she waited for a reaction.

Polly nodded her head, then got still as she let Piper's words sink in, making the connection. "Alex? **The** Alex?"

Piper confirmed Polly's guess with a brief dip of her head. Silence. Piper slid her hand over to place her hand on top of Alex's. She allowed the grin she had been holding back to spill over her face. "Yes, **the** Alex." Alex wisely kept quiet while the two friends came to an understanding. "I just didn't want to tell you because…", looking at Alex for support, understanding. Alex nodded her head slightly. "Well because Alex is obviously a woman." Piper turned to Alex, smiling warmly. "Yet it feel so incredibly right."

Polly contemplated for a while. "Is it okay if I need to process? We've been friends a long time and this seems sudden. Yet you are so cheerful these days." Polly could feel her words starting to conflict with her thoughts. "I'm happy for you Piper. If you are happy with yourself." But with these words, she could feel her mind moving towards the acceptance of her words. She turned to Alex. "I only have one request. Don't hurt my friend Alex. And please don't try to take her from me."

Piper reached over with her other hand and grabbed Polly's. "That would never happen Pol. You are my best friend. All I'm asking for is to give her, _this_ , a chance."

Alex stood and leaned over to give Piper a chaste kiss on the cheek. "You guys need to eat before your lunch get cold. Let me know what else you need." She motioned to the bar. "If I don't see you, lord knows Nicky will. And Piper, thanks for coming in. It's good to see you." Giving her one last innocent kiss and briefly touching her on her side, Alex turned and retreated to the bar area to wait on her other customers.

Polly and Piper dug into their food. After a few bites, Polly wiped her mouth and moved her stuff to sit in the chair next to Piper. Leaning over, she whispered, "Damn Piper she's hot. I don't see myself switching sides, but if you had to switch sides, I say you picked a pretty fine specimen of the female persuasion." She nudged Piper with her elbow, and Piper merely grinned.

"I know, right?"

"So, dirt time! Have you? Spill it. Details."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Have we what?"

"You know!"

"You have such a dirty mind Pol. No we haven't. Yet. We've only kissed. I thought it might happen last night, but ummm she fell asleep?"

Polly took another bite and was laughing with her mouth full. "She WHAT? You must suck at this switching sides thing."

Piper frowned. "No. She had a long night at work. But that's okay. Soon. It's okay waiting, you know. We aren't all sex maniacs like yourself. But her lips. Damn. Who knew kissing a woman would be so incredibly different than a man? I'm finally beginning to learn the difference. It's like men are pushing to make kisses sloppier for the sole purpose of arousal, rough. While women always want to keep them slow, to create a bond that might eventually lend itself to a relationship, gentle. I've always felt that way kissing men, but kissing Alex, someone who kisses with the same intentions as myself, it's incredibly erotic. I often think I could spend all night just kissing her."

"That's pretty powerful stuff there Piper. Seriously I hope this works out for you. She looks good on you." Polly finished her lunch and leaned back in her chair. "So can I tell Pete?"

"Not yet. Bring him in one night when the bartenders have something planned. Let's see his reaction to that then to Alex."

"Something planned? The bartenders? I'm confused."

"I can't explain it. Believe me! You think Nicky is a bit on the strange side? Try when you see them all together." Piper laughed hard, thinking of the night before.

* * *

Piper was exhausted after the flea markets. She and Polly found enough mix matched tables and chairs for their space along with a few more comfortable ones for lounging. Everything had even been delivered, and Polly had gone home to her boyfriend. Piper stayed to work on organizing the space. She knew Alex didn't have a regular day off for two more days, so she wanted to get things in place by then to show Alex everything. Besides, while Polly seemed to be a slave driver at tasks, Piper was a much better organizer.

Her phone buzzed.

 _Thanks for coming by for lunch. Hope Polly wasn't freaked out ~A_

Piper's chest warmed at Alex's concern.

 _Things are fine, I think. And you're welcome. It was her idea, I just went with it ~P  
_ _Ha ha. Will I see you later? ~crossing fingers~ ~A  
_ _I'm really tired Al, raincheck? ~P  
_ _:( ~A  
_ _Can I drop by after work? ~A_

Piper contemplated. She was anxious to see Alex again but wasn't in the mood for loudness. An evening at home would be nice. And Alex always trumps rest, or so it seems.

 _Sure! Text me when you are headed over to make sure I'm awake ~P  
_ _Yay! Yeah, I wouldn't want you to fall asleep on me ~A  
_ _Yeah yeah yeah, that's all you babe. ~P  
_ _See you tonight. X ~P_

Piper finished up her organization project, locked up and headed home, ensuring she stayed on the store side of the street, away from the bar so Alex or the hooligans wouldn't see her.

* * *

Piper tossed her phone on the table and emptied her pockets. In her left pocket was a folded napkin. _That little sneak. Why didn't I feel this before?_ She gently unfolded the napkin and read Alex's words.

 _Longing  
craving_

 _I caught myself daydreaming  
Closed my eyes and _

_her image filled my brain  
her breath sounds filled my ears  
her scent filled my nose_

 _smiles unexplainable to those around me  
they can only fathom my pleasure  
as her happiness fills my soul_

Piper still had no idea how this got into her pocket or when Alex had time to write it. Regardless, she was appreciative of what was possibly becoming a habit.

She fixed herself a sandwich and settled on the couch with her plate and drink, feet propped up, snugged down beneath her fleece throw. _Now all that's missing is Alex._ Reaching for the TV remote, she flipped it on to see what shows she needed to catch up before the regular seasons restarted again.

* * *

She awoke to her phone buzzing.

 _Hey ~A [2:30 am]  
_ _Awake? ~A [2:31 am]  
_ _Hmmm ~A [2:33 am]  
_ _I guess you fell asleep on me. Fair enough ~[2:35 am]  
_ _I'm headed your way with two large decafs. I'll call when I get close. I don't want Gladys to freak ~[2:37]  
_ _I'm up, now ~P[2:37]  
_ _I have decaf here. I'll brew a pot. Come on over and I'll buzz you up. Gladys is in bed. I hope [2:38]_

The coffee was almost ready when Alex pressed the buzzer to be let in. Piper had barely enough time to start the coffee and straighten up the wreck she called home. Meeting Alex at the door, she reached up to wrap her arms tightly around her lanky shoulders, kissing her deeply, passionately.

When the kiss came to its natural stop, Alex stared at her. Smiling, she said, "I think I like that hello."

"I think I like you. Make yourself comfortable. Two decafs coming right up." Piper motioned to the couch. "No lemon pound cake though. I'm not much of a late night baker." Piper quickly poured the steamy drinks and handed Alex hers before settling next to Piper.

"A black coffee mug?" Alex smirked. "You remembered my favorite color."

"How could I forget? I think the majority of your wardrobe is black. Even your hair is black." Piper reached over and twirled a strand of Alex's hair around her fingers. "You changed clothes." Piper was still in her jeans while Alex had changed to a fresh t-shirt and sweats.

"I didn't want to bring the bar smell to you. It's different when you are there with me, but sometimes the saturating food smells can be off-putting." Another smirk. "But _actually_ my hair is red, far from the black you see!" Alex motioned up and down her head, highlighting her dark locks. "I just like black."

"Black suits you." Piper snuggled closer. "Thanks for coming here tonight. I didn't expect to see you today, and I got to see you twice! How exciting is that?"

"I know, right. Penny would like to thank you for your patronage." Alex drained her coffee and reached down for the fleece throw. Pulling it up, she wrapped her arms around Piper. "Now _this_ I could get used to Pipes."

"You make me comfortable Alex. Safe." Piper reached down to place her coffee cup next to Alex's on the table. Returning to Alex's side, she twisted slightly and moved her lips to Alex's. Kissing her slowly, she sighed and murmured. "Your lips. I could kiss them all night."

"I thought you were tired babe." Alex lightly ran her hand up and down Piper's arm.

"Mmm," Piper kissed Alex again. "But there is you. I can't get enough of you." Piper stood and reached to pull Alex up.

"Sending me home already?"

"No, getting more comfortable." Piper began kissing Alex as she slowly guided them both towards her bedroom. "No couches." Piper eased herself onto the bed, pulling Alex atop her.

Alex sighed with pleasure as she now had better access to touch Piper. Their kisses moved from relaxing to frantic, to gentle again. Alex touched every reachable inch of Piper, pressing her breasts upward, massaging lightly. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her hands on the outside of Piper's clothes. She had already decided to let Piper set the pace between them, as hard as that may be. For now, she was comfortable with where they were.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _I have never been with a woman before. Yet I know what her desire feels like when she kisses me, how she touches me. I want her, but I don't know what to expect. I'm okay with just kissing…touching…for now._

As we slowly kiss on my bed, exploring each other's bodies with hands, slowly feeling shapes and curves. Lips on lips, lips on necks, lips on ears, lips on lips. One leg slides between hers and gently presses to the point of her fighting her moan. Her eyes closed, I can see her reaction on her face as she lifts her thighs slowly onto my leg. Slow yet fervent movements with underlying desire.

Slowly she sits up, eyes locked on mine, moving her legs back over off of the bed, and we lock eyes. Deep, intense stare – twinkling eyes, me knowing what lies behind mine, hoping that is what lies behind hers. _I'm scared._ I stand up, ready to back off to home for the evening, to safety… and then, she reaches down and grabs the crotch of her sweats. My eyes are riveted and I can feel the tension building in me. I'm overcome with lust. Pushing her slowly back onto the bed and nudging her legs back on, I lay on top of her and whisper into her ear. "Just a touch. Slow. I only want a touch." She lay completely still, silent.

I rest my eyes upon her face, reach beneath the waistband of her sweatpants, and feel her oh so soft wetness. _What have I been missing out on? So soft, tender, moist._ I melt inside and struggle to remember my words of…. 'just a touch'. I think it was an instant obsession because I could not stop. There is no way that it could be just a touch.

My mind blurs and the events immediately following – the amazement of her body beneath my hand – is all my mind could see. The next reality is that she's on top of me, kissing me, solidly with want, desire, lust. My hands explore her sides, her back, her neck. She looks into my eyes, grasps both of my hands, and moves my arms to the sides of my head. Then she pins me with her forearms lying gently atop my arms. Tucking her head onto my chest, she grinds into my crotch with hers and moves her arms to support herself. I so want to touch her. My arms remain beside my head, in fear that if they move, she will stop. _Please do not stop. Don't stop._ Surely my mind is strong enough to will her actions.

Untucking her head, she looks at me through the crook of her arm, smiling… I smile a crooked grin back, raise my eyebrows and encourage her to go on. She just looks at me. I speak, telling her how hard it is to keep my arms and hands from touching her, from feeling her, from holding her. I wonder out loud if I move them, will they get put back where they belong. She drops her head slightly and smiles. Her smile is drop dead gorgeous. Then she bows her head and grinds again. I reach down with one arm to stroke her side. Coming back up to face me, she slowly grasps my arm, pulls it back into position and lays both of her arms on mine. Control makes me melt.

 ** _Reality fades to thoughts_** and there are no clothes. No jeans, no sweats, no t-shirts, no clothing. Bare skin to bare skin.

Alex licks her way down my body, across my stomach and hips. Gliding her tongue across the tops of my thighs then inside my legs, she stops just short of where I want her to be, breathing hot breath – melting with my wetness. Raising my hips to her, I silently beg her to take me in her mouth. Make my body hers. With a few soft flicks of my clit with her tongue, she stops, looks back up at me. And begins to lick her way back up my body. I close my eyes in agony and try to concentrate on the electricity flowing between us. She then straddles my body, resting herself on my pelvis, her hands on my breasts. Slowly she slides her wetness up my body, inch by inch, settling in along the way, so I know exactly how wet she is. My whimpers only bring smiles to her face. She is enjoying my agony.

She stops, rests right below my breasts, arches her back up, stretching above me. I am about to explode. I glide one hand up her stomach to between her breasts, then slowly to one breast. Massaging, I can see her breathe change, moving more rapidly. She moves to my chest, and I cannot handle it. _What am I doing?_ I wedge one arm between her thigh and the bed, moving her leg over one of my shoulders. She lifts the other leg so that I can do the same. As she teases herself over my mouth, I do not tease with her. With hands firmly wrapped around her thighs, I pull her firmly onto my awaiting mouth. My tongue quickly finds its spot as she places her hands against my wall and begins to ride my face. _My first taste of a woman, and it is pure ecstasy._

It is all that I can do to keep her rhythm with my hands on her thighs. Her lack of control needs to be tempered so as to gain a perfect release. Oh how I love the taste of her dripping, down my face, into my mouth as I swallow to keep up. As she finds her rhythm, the moaning begins. She ducks her head but cannot look at me. Quickly I feel her body begin to shudder. She tries to lift off of my mouth and I pull her back down. She shudders again, and again, and again as her moans grow louder. She rocks back off of the wall quickly, as falls beside me, shuddering, shaking. Exhaustion finally takes over, and I just let her hold me in her arms.

 ** _Thoughts fade to reality._** And there are clothes. Jeans, sweats, shirts… and gentle kisses.

0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Stay with me?" Piper rolled to her side and looked at Alex.

"Sure, but only if you get more comfortable." Alex stood, stripped off her t-shirt to remove her bra, peeled off her socks, and climbed back into bed.

Piper, herself, donned a t-shirt and cut-off seats and slid in next to Alex.

"Alex?"

"Mmm?"

"Alex, I want you."

"Want is a fairly strong word Pipes. I don't want to go somewhere you may later regret. Just remember, good things comes to those who wait." Alex kissed Piper than rolled her to one side so she could wrap her arms around Piper's body.

And they slept.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's your rating change … in thoughts … soon to be reality. Hope it was worth waiting on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: FYI, I did a double update last weekend. Make sure you go back and catch Chapter 9 before continuing with this one.**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0 represents Alex's point of view.**

* * *

"Not enough," he said, letting her hair slip through his fingers. "If I kiss you all day, everyday, for the rest of my life, it won't be enough." ― Cassandra Clare, _City of Lost Souls_

* * *

Piper slept well, Alex's body heat providing her comfort through the chilly fall night. She awoke to tangled limbs and Alex's lanky body draped heavily over hers. Alex's rhythmic breathing told Piper that Alex was still sound asleep. Not knowing if Alex was a light sleeper and to avoid disturbing her, Piper stayed in the position in which she awoke, thinking about her thoughts of the previous night. With her eyes closed, Piper still felt Alex's hands roaming her body as their mouths pressed together in wanton desire and lust.

After an indeterminate amount of time, as Piper's mind worked over time processing her reality shift of the night before, Piper could no longer resist the yearning she had for Alex's conscious company. Piper quietly squirmed around to face Alex and rolled a slightly grumbling Alex gently onto her back. Lifting Alex's t-shirt, Piper began to kiss and gently suck Alex's stomach, making her way slowly upwards. As she licked one of Alex's nipples, she blew on it slightly to make the nipple harden and the skin to pucker. Alex released a quiet moan and arched her back slightly. Piper's smile widened as she knew that Alex was trapped in that state of dreaming and awake.

Piper then dragged her body up Alex's to lightly kiss and suck on Alex's neck and ear. At the same time, she used her fingers to keep Alex's nipple taut. Slowly Alex fought her way out of her dreams, smiling as she realized Piper's body was on top of hers. She reached her arms around Piper's waist and pulled her closer yet. "Mmm good morning,' Alex found her voice. "Kiss me, please."

"On one condition," Piper teased. Alex lifted a questioning eyebrow. "What I said last night, I meant it. Let me show you how much I meant it." Momentary confusion crossed Alex's face then realization as Piper went to move her hand to Alex's crotch.

"I only want to make sure you know the implications of your desire Piper. I don't do conditional kisses though." Alex was brazen yet coy at the same time. _Besides, I'm almost enjoying teasing you._ Many things went through Alex's mind that she just couldn't say – at least not yet.

Piper unexpectedly pressed her lips against Alex's, hard, sucking Alex's lower lip into her mouth. "Fair enough," Piper whispered. Eventually the women made it out of bed with Piper's honor still intact, much to Piper's dismay.

Alex sat on Piper's couch with Piper's feet in her lap, sipping on scorching hot coffee. "I hate when work gets in the way of life Pipes." She absently began rubbing Piper's feet with her other hand. "I've got to go in pretty soon though. Taystee is opening for me, but I can't leave her at the bar all day by herself. But at least I don't work late. Am I going to see you today?"

Piper stared her comically, looking at herself up and down. "Umm Alex, I'm right here," she laughed.

"Seriously Pipes, I love having something to look forward to. If you can't, I understand. I've been taking up so much of your time. I often forget you have a life that doesn't revolve around me."

 _It could though._ Piper's thoughts were more telling than she allowed her face to show. "I have a lot to do in setting up the space for Popi. But I'm sure I'll manage to drop by." Alex didn't need to know yet exactly how close Piper was going to be all day.

"Hey – what are your plans for tomorrow – late afternoon, early evening?" _Please say nothing; please say nothing._

"Nothing much, what's up?" _I'd love nothing more than to spend it with you._

I missed my weekly mom-visit last week, so I have to make sure I don't bail on her this week. I'd really like it if you joined me." _Please say yes; please say yes._

 _Meet her mom? This soon?_ Piper gulped in a deep breath of air. "Sure, I'd like that." Piper smiled softly. Alex was beaming.

* * *

Piper danced around Popi's space, listening to her music. She felt so productive now that she was out of Polly's space. Perhaps the best part was that she could work without Polly up her ass all the time. Piper clicked off her music, pulled her earbuds out, and flopped into the softer of the two threadbare over-stuffed chairs she and Polly had picked up at the flea market the day before. _They may not be the nicest looking, but they sure are comfortable. I bet I can convince Polly to recover them._

Piper had been working at Popi the entire day. Shockingly enough, everything was now completely organized. Cases of packed samples were shelved in one area, by flavor ( _to hell with what Polly says, soaps have flavors!)_ , supplies and raw materials were in another area. The vessels and molds themselves had been stored in the kitchen. Piper's next mission was to get one of those label makers and color coded tape to mark where everything went. She had spent too much time organizing for Polly to come in and muck things up.

"Piper, I do believe this fine feat on this fine day deserves a drink." Piper spoke out loud, obviously to nobody in particular. "I do believe so Piper. I know just the place." Piper locked up the space and headed down the street towards her apartment. When she was about a block away, she crossed the street then headed back to the bar.

After walking in and her eyes having a moment to adjust to the darkness, she saw that Alex was working the near end of the bar while Taystee was at the far end. This in itself made Piper smile that she wouldn't have to immediately deal with the loony staff. Slipping onto an empty bar stool, she waited patiently for Alex to notice her.

Alex reached into the cooler to pull out two beers for a man seated down a little further and called over her shoulder, "What can I get you?" Realizing that Alex had not seen her, Piper giggled and remained silent. After delivering the bottles and ringing up the sale, Alex came back to her end and said, "What will it… Piper! How long have you been sitting here?"

"Not long, just long enough to watch you like a silent ninja watches her prey."

Alex scoffed. "Do they even let women train to become ninjas?" Alex popped open a bottle of Piper's favorite beer and placed it in front of her. "So how did the organization battle at Polly's Prison go?"

Piper puffed her chest. "It is no longer Polly's Prison. We are now fully installed and organized at Popi's Place. I do need to get a label maker to make sure things stay in their place though."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Anal much? Just kidding. When do I get to see this Popi's Place? And what kind of name is that? Popi's Place? Cheesy!"

Piper squinted teasingly, acting like she was offended. "It's just Popi's actually. Besides, it's not cheesy. Look at this place – Alley's? I mean, who the hell is Alley and why didn't you spell it A.L.I., like a real woman's name? What – is it named after your ex or something?"

Alex shook a finger at Piper. "Oh no, this place is very much **not** named after an ex."

"Well then, I'm waiting." Piper drummed her fingers on the bar top.

"Maybe, just maybe I'll tell you the story later. **If** I feel you deserve to know. And don't bother trying to drag it out of my crew. They don't know either! It is a true secret known only by two people in this world."

Alex eventually had to meander off to take care of other customers. Piper drained the remainder of her beer, stood, and waved towards Alex. "Hang on Pipes." Alex came jogging back down to where Piper was standing. "Don't I at least get a kiss?"

* * *

The next afternoon, Piper met Alex at the bar for the drive across town to meet her mother. Piper kept wiping the imagined sweat from her palms. Alex reached across the short distance between them and grasped Piper's hand. "It's okay Pipes. You'll really like my mom. She's looking forward to meeting you." Soon Alex was pulling into a parking space for the unit in which her mother lived. "Come on, let's rip that Bandaid right off." Piper found comfort in Alex's constant touch, her silent reassurance that this was indeed going to be okay.

As Alex and Piper approached the door, Alex raised her closed fist to knock on the door. Before she could rap even once, the door flew open. There stood the spitting image of Alex Vause but several years older. Diane had aged well. Had she not known otherwise, Piper would have never guessed they were mother and daughter rather than sisters. Diane wrapped her arms around her tall daughter expressing her delight that they were _finally_ there. Alex obliged for a short time then broke the hug. Turning to Piper, she introduced them. "Piper, this is my mom, Diane. Mom, this is Piper."

Diane made a beeline for Piper, ignoring her timid, outstretched hand. "Hon, we don't shake hands around here, we hug." While caught off-guard by the suddenness of a stranger's contact, Piper found herself immediately relaxing into Diane's gentle touch. "I'm so glad to finally meet you Piper. My daughter here has told me some interesting stories."

"Ummm Mom, can we come in now?" Alex reached for Piper's hand once more as they gently pushed passed Diane into the interior of the apartment and settled on the couch. Alex and Diane immediately became engrossed in an animated conversation about a weird man who kept coming into the diner where Diane works. Piper took this time to take an unobtrusive, non-judgmental look around the room. While sparsely furnished, the living area and kitchen were sparkling clean. Pictures of a younger Alex and of Alex and her mother adorned the walls. This very much painted the picture of a true family whose love knows no bounds. "Piper?"

Piper realized both Vause's were looking at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Diane laughed. "It's okay. I'll let you off this time if you will tell us what you were thinking?"

Piper's sly grin got the best of her. "I was thinking… I sure would like to take a closer look at the young Alex Vause."

Alex pulled Piper into her side. "No way Piper. In fact, I'm taking all these pictures down right now. And mom – no digging out the albums either." Piper's eyes grew wide but when Alex did not move, she realized that Alex was only joking.

"I thought you might be interested in something like that Piper." Diane pulled a piece of paper from here pocket, handing it to Alex. "Here Alex."

Alex quickly scanned the paper. "Seriously Mom? A shopping list? I come all the way across town to visit and you send me shopping."

"Of course dear. How else am I going to truly get to know this lovely lady unless I get you out of the apartment for a bit?" Alex grumbled for a short period of time then relented, leaving the two women to their own conversation.

As soon as Alex closed the door, Diane motioned to Piper. "Go on, take a look at those pictures." Piper stood up and went to examine Alex in various stages of her growing up. "You know you are special, right Piper?"

"Special? How so?" Piper turned to Diane with a puzzled look on her face.

"Alex never brings anyone here to my apartment. If there is a rare woman she wants me to meet, she takes us all out to dinner. Her bringing you here… and leaving you here with me alone… tells me that you are special. You may not know it now, but soon I think you will."

Piper turned her attention back to the pictures, considering what Diane had told her. She could feel something unique growing within her, within her heart where Alex was concerned. "She's special to me, too, Diane."

"Just don't break her heart Piper. I know she puts on a big façade, like she can't be touched, but she can. If she lets you in, then it doesn't work out, it will indeed crush her."

"I respect that Diane. I sincerely do. I'll do my best to make her happy."

"That's all I can ask. So – what do you want to know about my daughter? She'll be gone for about fifteen to twenty more minutes, so I suggest you take advantage of that time. I can always learn more about you when she's here, but this is your chance to learn what my daughter won't tell you."

"You know Diane, I'm actually enjoying getting to know Alex on my own time. I know black is her favorite color, she abhors lizards (remind me to give you a picture to add to your walls), she hires some weird ass people at her bar, and she loves rock music. I have plenty of time in the world to get to know Alex Vause. But I'll definitely keep your offer in mind." Comfortable silence surrounded the women as Piper finished up examining _The Young Life of Alex Vause_ memorials. "Hmmm maybe there is one thing. I don't think she'll tell me anytime soon but I'm dying to know. Her bar, Alley's. Is Alley an ex of hers? Why did she choose that name?"

Diane clasped her hand against her chest. "Oh my Piper. Straight for the jugular."

"If it's too personal, forget I asked. I'm sure she'll tell me some day."

"I wouldn't count on it. Hang on." Diane excused herself to the bedroom. When she emerged, she was holding an old, worn-out, thread-bare stuffed animal. She gently placed the animal in Piper's hands. "This, Piper, is Alley. Alley, meet Piper."

The door slammed shut, scaring both Diane and Piper. "MOM! NO YOU DIDN'T." Alex dropped the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, and tenderly plucked the stuffed animal from Piper's hands, holding it closely to her face. "Mom, I can't believe this."

Diane shrugged. Piper's concern was mounting. "Alex, I am the one who asked Diane about the bar name. I'm certain she meant to harm. She only brought out the stuffed animal." Piper waited for a response. When none was forth-coming, Piper spoke again. "Umm Alex, no offense babe. But what is that thing?"

Alex frowned. "It's not a thing! It's Alley, and she's a fierce tiger. I've had her for as long as I can remember. Other than my mom, she's been the one thing that's been consistent in my life, making every move and being there when I needed a friend that would agree with everything I said."

Piper was struggling to not laugh at how adorable Alex looked at that moment in time. "But seriously – _Alley_? Why Alley?"

"Piper I officially named her when I was three. Alley – as in alley cat. How was I supposed to know that tigers were exactly roaming up and down the alleys? I used to see plenty of striped cats. Maybe I associated the two. Who knows? And now, you are only the third person in the world that knows how my bar got its name. Can we please keep it that way?" Alex sent a mock glare towards her mother.

Piper leaned over to give Alex a chaste kiss. "Of course Alex. Your secret is safe with me."

"That's what you said about the lizard, too! But I'll trust you – _this time."_

The rest of the evening was spent with the three women sharing in cooking duties, eating and exchanging stories which had the sole purpose of embarrassing each other. Fortunately neither woman knew Piper well, so Diane and Alex bore the brunt of the teasing. Piper felt more at home at the Vause household in one evening that she ever had at her own house in all of her years combined.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**

After dinner, I decided to drive Piper back to my apartment. Since I had tomorrow off and Piper had worked at Popi most of the weekend, she agreed to stay at my place so we could enjoy a little extra time enjoying each other's company.

As Piper undressed, I couldn't help but to watch her, examining her perfect body as her clothes dropped to the floor of my bedroom. I wasn't about to let her put on the clothes I had stupidly laid out for her to sleep in. I walked to her, exposing my near naked body to her, watching her quiver. I reach over, grasp her face in my hands and softly kiss her trembling lips.

"What was that for?" Piper asks, her eyes widening with surprise.

"Just because," I answer. Gazing at her soft, glowing skin, I ache for her. I want to touch her, to feel her, to kiss her all night long. I think of her words from the night before. _I want you._ I want her, too, and I'm not sure how much longer I can wait.

"I thought about you today, your kisses, your touch. I was certain your mother could see right though me. I ache for you," Piper whispers so softly I can barely hear her words.

I slide my hands down the crooks of her elbow, breathe into her ear, "Do you ache? Do you still want me?" The shivers from my heated breath excite her. I know her answer.

I run my tongue down her neck, to her throat, gently biting her skin. I feel her fingers grasp my back. From her elbows, I slide my hands beneath her arms, to the small of her back. I press her into my while I suck firmly on her collar bone, marking what I am about to make mine.

Without releasing, I draw my mouth firmly up her taut neck and find her mouth with my tongue. Her body melts beneath me as I kiss her, deeply, a long, lasting kiss.

"I love to kiss you," I whisper into her mouth.

"I love for you to kiss me," Piper replies. "I adore our long, soul-inflicting kisses, kisses that last for eternity."

I rake my tongue against hers, sucking on her lip. Pulling her closer, I brush my breasts against her chest. I can feel that she aches to touch them. But I also know that she won't, to preserve the kiss.

I slide my hands up to hold her face, pulling her close to me. My fingers slide to the back of her head, pulling at her hair. My hands run down her arms, against her tingled skin, grasping her wrists.

I suck her tongue into my mouth, raise her arms, locking them against the wall ... away from me. Kissing her has made me so very wet.

"Yes, I want you," she gasps, "badly."

"I know," I answer, kissing her more deeply still. "But all you can do is kiss me, all night long."

Piper's voice suddenly grows impatient. "I want to fuck you. ... all night long!"

Grabbing her lip with my teeth, I stare into her eyes. "No."

I can feel her begin to strain at my hold on her upraised arms. "Why not?" Her eyes bore the weight of a woman pleading.

"Because."

"WHY?" She struggles for more power, to get me to relent.

"I want to make love. Sweet... long... passionate love. All night long." I feel her body instantly yield to my touch. I knew I had won this battle.

I swiftly tighten my grip on her wrists, turning them, spinning her body away from me. I cross her arms in front of her and pull her against me. Dropping my hands to her thighs, I kiss her neck, feeling the chill bumps rise on her body. Sliding my hands up her sides, I swiftly remove her shirt. My hands drop, a breast in each hand.

She cranes her head around, wanting my tongue to find hers.

I move my lips across her neck, gently nibbling her skin. The silence is broken by her moan as I roll her hardened nipple between my left finger tips. My right hand wanders down her side to her stomach, her thigh, slipping my hand between her legs. I hear her gasp the instant I touch the folds of her skin to gather her wetness upon my fingers.

Trailing her wetness up her body, I move my fingers to her mouth. She hungrily sucks at her own juices. Intertwining my tongue with my fingers and her lips, she twists around to face me, my left hand still playing with her nipple. I run my tongue along the wet trail left by my fingers. Tasting her. Licking down to her hips, sucking on her hip bone, pulling on her nipple.

I venture back up to her breasts, her throat, to her dry mouth. I know her mouth aches for mine. My fingers touch her body, lightly swirling, touching feeling. Her body begs me.

Biting her lip, I suddenly slip one finger inside her body, then back out to find her swollen clit. Gently releasing her lip from my teeth, I begin to suck her tongue, as she thrusts it down my throat. I can feel her body trembling. I slip my fingers inside her body again and out. I know she is aching.

"I want to come." Her voice is pleading.

"Not yet," I reply, grinning, knowing that the light touch is driving this beautiful woman insane. I want her first time with a woman to be beyond memorable.

"Harder!"

"No." I begin to make circular motions around her clit, resisting her begging. Soft gentle waves of trembling overtake her body. I begin to suck on her neck, biting softly as my fingers continue to flick the hardened clit beneath my fingertips. Swiftly yet gently.

I feel her leg as it wraps around my knee, pulling me into her. But I continue to resist.

"Nooooo." I could not have imagined that I would hear Piper beg as she begs right now. I know that I, too, am about to explode with pleasure.

"Relax baby. It doesn't have to be fast or hard; look at me, Alex. You can come with the gentleness. Relax and let your body take control." My finger trembles rapidly against her body as I whisper gently into her ear. I'm shaking against her, aching for release myself.

I again strain to hear her whispered words. "If I relax now, I will come all over you."

I cannot stop the groan from escaping my throat. "Mmmmmmm that's what I want." She collapses in my arms as I realize that we are still standing. Swiftly, catching her off guard, I slip my arm under her limp leg and lower her gently to the bed.

My tongue swiftly finds its place next to my fingers on her clit. I suck hard.

She screams, her body convulsing in a long, never ending orgasm.

I slip my fingers inside of her again, fighting the spasming muscles, pushing hard. Strong fluid motions. In, out, feeling her ache, hearing her pain, wanting her touch. Her body clamps onto my fingers, not letting go.

I know I have to kiss her. My eyes gaze up to see her eyes screwed shut, her sides heaving with labored breath. Slowly, her body releases my hand. I venture up her body, kissing her legs softly, her stomach, her chest, moving up to kiss her slowly. Her lips meet mine in a heart wrenching, deep, passionate kiss.

Knowing that she is still on edge, I began again the slow fluid motions that had brought her to her current state. Her kisses begin to get frantic, so I slow down even further until my hand rests on her body, still. Her kisses slow. My hand cups her body, feeling the pulsating reminders of her orgasm.

I move my hands to her face, both hands cupping her face. I kiss her softly. Slowly. Deeply. And then laying my head on her chest, I listen to her heart run wild. All I had wanted was a kiss.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0**


	11. Chapter 11

Alex was thoroughly enjoying her dream which included Piper, kissing, and great deal of intimate touching. She certainly did not want to wake up to a cold, empty bed only to find that Piper had abandoned her during the night. She forced herself to remain immobile, much the way one does when she wants to keep the visions active. Sometimes though, she found if she did this too long, that her dream would turn weird and complex, not worthy of remembering. Alex squinted slightly through one open eye see golden morning sunlight creeping in through the cloth curtains her mother had so lovingly sewn for her. The mattress shifted slightly as another body in her bed turned over. Alex turned over to find Piper sleepily reaching for her, for Alex. Perhaps her dream was not entirely a dream and just maybe Piper was still in her bed – naked.

Alex slipped her arms over Piper, drawing Piper's arms to her chest and pulling Piper so she lay in the crook of Alex's arm. Kissing Piper on the forehead, she murmured, "Good morning," receiving a grunt in reply. "Certainly you can't tell me that my night-owl self is more awake than you." Alex kissed Piper again, this time on the cheek.

"Shhh I'm not done dreaming." Piper wriggled one arm free from Alex's embrace and found Alex's breast, cupping it gently in her palm. "Hmmm better." Alex ran a hand down Piper's naked body, feeling and reminding herself of the touch she enjoyed for so long the night before. Alex arched her back as she felt her body respond to Piper's electric touch to her nipple. Reaching for Piper's chin, Alex lifted it up slightly so she could duck her head down and gently place her lips on Piper's. _Heaven._ "Even better." Piper reached down the Alex's length body, dragging her fingertips across Alex's chill-bumped skin. "Are you cold Al?" Piper's voice was still groggy from the short night's sleep.

"Mmm, maybe. I think that's about to change." Alex deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue against Piper's lips. Piper responded slightly opening her mouth and allowing Alex to fully explore with her tongue. Moving on top of Piper, Alex freed Piper's other hand, immediately allowing Piper to reach down and again draw her nails up Alex's body from her thighs up to shoulders, causing another set of shivers to overtake Alex's body. Alex ducked her head down to suck on Piper's breast as Piper grasped the top of the bed with one hand and bowed her body into Alex's.

"Mmm gawd Alex, you feel so good. Shit. Shit. Alex, I need my phone."

When Alex lifted her eyes, the expression she had was incredulous. "Your phone Pipes? Seriously?"

"I need to text Polly."

"No. No you didn't say that." Alex was shaking her head with utter dismay.

Piper bit her lower lip, pulling it into her mouth. She pulled Alex's head up and kissed her hard as she gently pressed her thigh between Alex's legs. She then kissed around Alex's face to her neck, to her ears. She whispered in Alex's ear, "It's your day off. If you let me text Polly, it can be my day off, too."

Without hesitation, Alex fumbled on the night stand for Piper's phone. "By all means then, be my guest." Alex passed Piper the phone, grinning. "Now pardon me, I have something I need to get back to." Alex dropped back down to lavish attention on Piper's breast.

* * *

Both women dropped to the bed, breathing heavily. Alex reached for the covers which had summarily been shoved to the floor and pulled them back onto the bed, ensuring that Piper was covered as she tucked them both in. She used the top sheet to wipe her face and neck. "Damn Pipes, it's hot in here!"

Piper chuckled. "You'd better have your landlord look into your AC. Maybe it's broken." She grabbed her phone from beside the bed to check the time. "Damn, it's 10:45 and we haven't even made out of bed yet. Slackers!" Throwing her arm over Alex's body, she placed a soft kiss on Alex's shoulder.

"It's all your fault you know. You didn't want to wake up out of that dream." Alex rolled to face Piper and tenderly tucked a strand of Piper's blonde hair behind her ear. "How about some coffee? The caffeinated kind."

* * *

It was almost noon before the women had their coffee. One or the other were seemingly distracted each time they tried to make it out of bed. Alex brought two large mugs of coffee to the couch and sat next to Piper. "So Polly gave you the day off, I see, since it's noon and you are still here, sitting on my couch, wearing my t-shirt."

Piper looked down at the shirt she had pulled on and smiled sheepishly. "I don't know what Polly said. I just texted her and said I wouldn't be coming in. She doesn't have the right to give me permission. This is yet another reason I wanted the new space. Now I feel more of an owner than an employee."

"Well Piper – the free for the day owner, not employee – what are your plans for this afternoon since you aren't going to Popi's?" Alex turned her body to lean against the side of the couch, stretching her long, lanky legs across Piper's lap.

Piper absently ran her free hand across Alex's leg. "I don't really know Al. I've pretty much enjoyed my day thus far. I'm not really in the mood to do anything, except spend time with you." Piper's stomach grumbled against Alex's leg.

"Your stomach says that I at least have to feed you," Alex chuckled. "Would you be game for just hanging out here, ordering take out, and maybe watching some NetFlix? It's been a long time since I've had an enjoyable, relaxing, do nothing kind of day." Piper nodded her head in agreement and tilted her cup to drain the remaining drops of brew.

* * *

Many hours and a few un-finished movies later, the light outside began to fade, Piper lazily sat up and looked down at Alex who had drifted off into sleep or a very relaxed zone of contentment. Piper ran her hand down the length of Alex's jet black hair, smoothing out the strands that had wildly abandoned the others while each woman ravished the other. Something about the peace that was evident as Alex lay there, eyes closed, satisfied. Piper knew she needed to go home, but she did not want to leave like she had once before without Alex knowing. After the time they had spent the previous two days, she knew she would have to awaken Alex.

Softly touching Alex's face, Piper whispered. "Al? Alex. Wake up." Alex slowly rolled over and locked eyes with Piper, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I probably need to go Alex."

Alex reached for Piper, pulling her back down next to her. "Stay, please."

"Alex. I should go. I need a shower. I don't have any clothes and I have to work tomorrow."

Alex frowned as she sat up and pulled Piper up with her. She let out a deep sigh. "I suppose you are right. Thanks for hanging out today Pipes. And… yeah, well thanks."

Piper wormed her way out of Alex's grasp and somehow managed to find her clothes which were strewn about the entire apartment. She dressed and then returned to Alex who was still in bed, trying to believe she could convince Piper to stay.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex." Piper smiled down at the raven haired naked woman sprawled out on the bed. She knelt bedside and kissed Alex.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

 _Good morning Al ~P  
_ _Would be better if you were here ~A  
_ _Agreed ~P  
_ _See you later? ~holds breath in anticipation~ ~A  
_ _Of course! ~P  
_ _Have a great day ~P  
_ _You too ~A  
_ _X ~P_

* * *

Piper was sitting in the middle of the kitchen of Popi's with a small basin between her legs, a bottle of pink RIT dye, a toothbrush, and a stuffed penguin. "What on earth are you doing Piper?"

Piper jumped and almost screwed up the dye job she was giving the penguin. "Damn, Pol, you scared the hell out of me." Piper stuck the tip of her tongue out, concentrating, as she finished dying the tuft of polyester hair that ran along at the top of the penguin's head. Pleased with the job she had done, she gingerly placed the penguin on the table, stripped off her gloves, and began to clean up. "That's Pal, our new mascot."

"He's our what?"

Piper took a deep breath as though she was annoyed to have to explain it. "A mascot? Come on. You know, like in high school. And it's a girl Polly. Can't you see she has pink hair?" Before going home the day before, Piper had stopped by the zoo's gift shop, catching them as they closed, and purchased a penguin identical to the one Alex had kidnapped. The bartenders closely guarded Penny and had apparently signed a blood oath of penguin protection, so she knew there was little hope of her getting Penny back. So she bought Pal for Popi's.

"You are so strange." Polly rolled her eyes at Piper's childish explanation of the penguin. "So what was up with your text message yesterday? It didn't make much sense, just that you weren't coming to work."

Piper turned to busy herself with some items on the shelves to keep from showing the blush rising on her face. "Umm I was busy."

"Piper, come on, spill. I know you better than that. What were you _busy_ doing?" Piper kept silent and began to unwrap the new label maker she had purchased. "Piper?" Polly voice became increasingly insistent as she badgered Piper. "Hmmm let me guess. You are avoiding answering me and we've been best friends forever. So I'll guess what you were doing. You were doing Alex." Piper instinctively whipped around, trying to hide the horror on her face. "Piper, chill it's okay. We are adults now and it's perfectly natural to experiment. Normally we do that in college, but I suppose you are a late bloomer." Polly had unwrapped a roll of blue labels and handed them to Piper.

"Experiment? You think this is what Alex is? An experiment?" Piper was shocked at her best friend's words.

"Woah, easy there tiger. I just see how you've been since you started dating her. You like her." Polly was oblivious that she had upset Piper.

"I do like her Pol. A lot. I even met her mom, who is incredible I might add. Don't cheapen this by calling it an experiment!" Piper furiously shoved the roll of labels into the contraption she held in her hand and snapped the cover closed and began to advance the roll through the device.

Polly only shrugged her shoulders. "It's your life. You are a college graduate, starting a new business. I've tried to set you up with who knows how many suitable men. I mean have your fun and all. Just don't be surprised if it doesn't work out the way you want it to." Polly turned and walked back into the other room as Piper began furiously punching buttons on the maker to create the labels that would further organize their space. "Since you didn't come in yesterday, I think I'm going home early." Polly gathered her things and headed towards the door. Stopping, she turned to face Piper, "I just care about you Piper. I don't want to see you get hurt." Piper just nodded her head, fighting back the tears caused by her friend's hurtful words.

Piper reached over to the sound dock she had brought from her house and cranked up the dance music as loud as it would go and buried herself in work.

* * *

Piper had made a great deal of progress in labeling the shelving and supplies. If she kept going at this rate, she would probably get done soon. Reaching for her phone to check the time, she realized she had missed several texts.

 _Hey Pipes ~A [10:43 am]  
_ _We are about to get busy. Wanted to say hi ~A [10:43 am]  
_ _Thinking about you ~A [10:44 am]_

Piper looked at the time. _12:50 – damn. Alex probably thinks I am ignoring her._ As her stomach began rumbling, she also realized she was starving. She grabbed her phone and thumbed out a text.

 _Hey Nicky, is it slowing down over there? ~P  
_ _Yuppers. Why? You coming to entertain us? ~Nicky  
_ _Maybe. Don't tell A I texted. Please ~P_

 _Al – hey, I wasn't ignoring you! ~P  
_ _There you are. I missed you ~A  
_ _: ) ~A  
_ _Are you guys busy? ~P  
_ _Nope. Just slowed down. What's up? ~A  
_ _Go outside. ~P  
_ _What? ~A  
_ _Just go outside damn it. ~P_

Piper was standing under the awning of her building, eyes glued to the doors of Alley's. Alex soon exited, squinting in the sunlight, and looking down at her phone.

 _Ok, the sun is blistering my vampire skin, but I'm here ~A  
_ _Look across the street to your right ~P_

Shading her eyes with her hand, Alex glanced across the street towards Piper, then back down at her phone.

 _I can't see shit ~A  
_ _Geesh Al, you are a tough cookie. Walk across the street to the shade you doofus ~P_

Alex's eyes had adjusted by the time she crossed the street. When she could see Piper, she cocked her head. "Why didn't you just come to the bar silly?" Alex approached Piper who kissed her.

"Because. I wanted you to see Popi's new office space."

"And this couldn't wait because…? I mean I'm happy to see you and all, but I can't leave the bar long enough to go see it." Alex was almost frowning.

Piper put a pout on her face. "But you are already here." She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her into the building up the stairs. "Welcome…" Piper motioned with her hand, "to Popi's."

A stunned Alex looked around the room then wandered to the next. "Fuck Piper. You've been busy. So all this time you've been working at Popi's, you've been right here?" Piper nodded as Alex strode to the window and peered out. "Damn Piper you can see Alley's from here. I can't believe you've been this close all this time."

Piper's smile widened as she nodded again. "I told you I found the perfect location. Besides the set-up is great, too. Don't you agree? It has everything we need." Piper jogged over to the window and grabbed Alex's hand to give her the tour.

After the tour ended in the kitchen, Alex backed Piper up against the table. "hmmm I wonder how sturdy this is?" She lifted a squealing Piper and placed her on the table, settling between her legs. Alex held Piper's face and kissed her gently. "Too bad we will have to wait to find out." Alex ran her tongue down Piper's neck then winked as she turned her back to Piper. "Hop on, I need to get back to work. And since Polly isn't here, I'm taking you for my own prisoner."

Piper wrapped her arms and legs around Alex and crawled up onto her back. She took advantage of the closeness and started running her own tongue across Alex's neck. "Turn-a-bout's fair play."

"Hey now. Not while I'm going down the stairs. You'll make my knees weak." Alex craned her head around to get a kiss from Piper. Alex jogged down the stairs and across to Alley's. As she burst through the bar door, she bellowed, "My fellow bartenders, I have brought us a prisoner. I shall call her Piper." Alex plopped Piper down on a barstool in her zone. "Hungry?"

"Well duh. Why do you think I allowed myself to be captured?" Alex grinned and went towards the kitchen to put in Piper's favorite order.

"Hey Blondie." Nicky snapped a bar towel in Piper's direction. "Boss lady came to work with a huge smile on her face today. Did she finally get some?"

"NICKY!" Alex's voice came booming from the kitchen area. "I can hear you."

"So Nicky, tell me something. Are you always this crude?" Piper snagged the beer Nicky opened for her and gulped a few swallows.

"No, only when it's inappropriate." Nicky ensure she got a chuckle from Piper as she waggled her eyebrows.

Piper chatted with some of the other customers while she waited on her food. When Alex and Nicky's attention was turned elsewhere, she quietly slipped Pal out of her pocket and placed her on the counter, leaned up against her beer. When Alex delivered Piper's order and saw Pal, her eyes widened. "What did you do?" She whipped her head around to the ledge above the bar and saw Penny safely sitting amongst the beer bottles. She then regarded Pal, more carefully this time. "Piper, who is this strange penguin on my bar, and why on earth is her hair pink?"

Piper made a show of slowly, thoroughly chewing her food before answering. "Alex, this is Pal. She lives at Popi's. Her hair is pink because she's a girl that likes to be a little different. Who knows, next week, it may be purple. Although my hair dresser did tell me that changing hair colors too often would damage the hair."

Alex smirked at she looked at Pal. Piper was obviously trying to act like she was nonchalantly ignoring Alex while eating her lunch. So Alex addressed the stuffed animal instead. "Nice to meet you Pal. Know you are always welcome here. Any friend of Piper's is a friend of ours."

"Hey boss! Phone call." Nicky's voice boomed from the other end of the bar.

Alex leaned over the bar and stole a quick kiss from the woman concentrating so hard on her food. "I'll be right back." Alex took the receiver from Nicky, spoke a few words then put the call on hold. "I need to take this in the office, directing her statement more towards Nicky.

"I gotcha covered." Nicky made the rounds to each patron, ensuring everyone was taken care of and bussed the tables. When no more work was evident, she made her way over to Piper. "You know Blondie, we all like to tease in here. No harm is meant, right?"

"I enjoy the banter," Piper grinned at Nicky. "It's evident that everyone here is part of a big family." Nicky nodded.

"So how serious are you about Strech back there?" Nicky motioned to the back office. When Piper looked confused at the question, Nicky continued. "It's like this Blondie. You're right; we're a big family here. We joke; we kid; we fight; but we also watch each other's back. The boss has been acting really different since you came into the picture, if you know what I mean. It's good though. I like you Blondie but make sure you are serious about her before you make it serious, if that makes sense. Alex was burned pretty bad by her last girlfriend. It's taken her a long time to recover from that. None of us want to see her go through that again. For her sake and for ours."

"I have no intention of hurting her Nicky. I like her. I like the way I feel when I'm around her. She's good people. You guys – you're good people." Piper motioned for another beer. "Diane – she's good people."

Piper saw the expression on Nicky's face before she heard the glass bottle shatter against the concrete floor. "Fuck." Nicky grabbed another bottle, cracked it open and handed it to Piper. Without even attempting to clean the mess up, she stared at Piper. "What did you say? Diane? You've met Diane?" Nicky fumbled for a short broom to sweep up the broken glass. When Piper nodded affirmative to the question, Nicky stumbled back a step. "Gee Pip… Blondie. Alex must really have it bad for you. Not many of her women meet Diane."

"So I gathered that by some of the things Diane said. But I meant what I said. Alex and everyone she surrounds herself with are good people. I have no intention on hurting her. And you can call me Piper you know."

A still shocked Nicky replied, "Good, just don't hurt her." As she shook off her disbelief Nicky grinned. "Naw, you are now and forever Blondie to me."

* * *

Eventually Alex returned from her office, apologizing for being gone so long. Many patrons came and left. Alley's was definitely the neighborhood bar. Soon afternoon blended into evening into night.

"I'm afraid I can't help you close tonight Al." Piper yawned. "I have an early day tomorrow. You know," Piper acted like she was thinking aloud, "I wish there were a place around here that delivered coffee. Would that just be wonderful? Since I am a new business owner in the area. It'd be great to find a shop that delivered fresh to my door." Piper made sure that Pal was tucked safely in her pocket.

Alex chuckled. "We'll see about making that happen." As she came from behind the bar, she withdrew a folded square of paper to tuck in Piper's pocket.

"We've graduated from napkins, I see." Piper teased as she leaned in to hug Alex.

"Something like that." Alex squeezed Piper firmly as she kissed her good bye.

* * *

Piper felt her heart singing like twittering birds as she held Alex's note tightly as she headed towards home. Her walk seemed endless as she wondered what eloquent words Alex had for her tonight. Right as she closed the door to her apartment, her pocket vibrated.

 _Home? ~A  
_ _Yeah. Safe and sound ~P  
_ _Sleep well, good night ~A  
_ _You too Al ~P  
_ _X ~P_

Piper kicked off her shoes and placed Pal on the couch next to her. "Let's see what Alex has to say, Pal? Do you want to read it for me? Oh silly me, I forget, penguins can't read English."

* * *

 _Yesterday… your intrepid heart touched mine  
distinguished by determined __audacity, courage, and stability  
_ _… makes me tremble as I sit here  
_ _and try to think of words to say  
_ _so as to not stumble  
_ _falter  
_ _and make a fool of my jester self._

 _is your heart fearless?  
have you not been burned?_

 _teach my heart how to be fearless once more  
so that I do not stumble and stutter as I attempt  
to teach my heart endurance_

 _alas my heart is not ready for such a sturdy lesson  
as I tuck my heart back in its protective sleeve  
watching you stride away, gallant steps  
then standing against the sinking sun_

* * *

Piper read the poem a few times, trying to determine Alex's true meaning along with the added knowledge Nicky had provided about Alex being hurt so badly in the past. The only thing that bothered Piper was the last verse where it seemed as though Alex was saying goodbye rather than the good night she had just texted Piper. Piper decided to try to not read too much into it and enjoy the poem for its actual meaning than any hidden meaning it might convey.

She slipped into bed, and swiftly fell asleep, dreaming of soft touches, wet kisses, and Alex.

* * *

 **A/N: I again send a big thank you out to those of you who read my little piece of Vauseman and a second thanks to those who bless me with your comments, reviews, and PMs. Congrats go to the cast of OITNB for their well deserved SAG award.**


	12. Chapter 12

Piper and Polly were actually at the new Popi office at the same time bright and early. Neither woman mentioned the tiff from the day before. Piper still felt wounded by Polly's harsh words but decided to forego bringing it back up in hopes that Polly would eventually come around. Today was going to be dedicated to soap production, so there would not be a great deal of down time for idle conversation.

This would be the first full day in this space, so much of the morning was dedicated to set up. Piper situated molds on one long table with the labels designating the flavor of soap that would be going into the mold today. Crock pots were being lined up by Polly on another long table with labels identical to Piper's. There were a hodge-podge of used crocks which had been rescued from thrift stores, flea markets and garage sales. They had used large pans and the stove top at Polly's place, but this was more efficient. In order to move manufacture to a larger scale, the women had decided to use the crocks as a way to create different types of soaps simultaneously or several batches of the same. After positioning the molds, Piper began pulling the ingredients from the storage shelves in the front room and lining them up in groups on the kitchen cabinets.

Once everything was situated, Piper pulled back her hair and used the band around her wrist to keep it away from her face. Both women pulled on elbow-length yellow rubber gloves and glasses to protect their eyes from the lye. Right as they were about to begin, a sharp rap sounded on the door. Actually it was more like a kick. Piper looked at Polly who shrugged her shoulders. Polly pulled off her gloves and tossed her glasses aside and went to see if someone was knocking or if it was an ass being annoying on his way to work.

Piper walked to the doorway of the kitchen in time to see Alex walking through the door Polly was holding open for her. A smile spread across Piper's face as she saw Alex holding a cardboard coffee tray with three coffees and a paper bag with a small stain spreading across the bottom. "Nice looks," Alex chuckled.

Piper blushed as she quickly shed her gloves and glasses. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Coffee delivery as requested, ma'am. And a few sweets." Turning to Polly, Alex said, "I wasn't sure how you like your coffee, so there are sweeteners and creamer in the bag." In addition to the coffee fixin's in the bag, there was a slice of lemon pound cake, coffee cake, and a blueberry scone. Motioning to the sweets, Alex looked at Polly, "Unless you have a preference, I thought we could split them all." Polly merely stared, mouth almost agape.

Since there were only two chairs in the main area, Alex sat on the arm of one chair next to Piper. Piper made a mental note to find another chair or even a couch. Each woman balanced their small plate of cake and pastry on a knee while sipping their piping hot coffee. Piper let out a groan of pleasure. "Mmm Alex. Thank you so much. I ate breakfast way too early, and this hits the spot. Nothing like a boost of blood sugar."

Polly eyed Alex almost suspiciously. "Thanks for thinking of me Alex. This really is good. I think the lemon pound cake is my favorite." She licked the white frosting off her fingers. Tried as she might, Alex could not pull much conversation out of Polly. But at least Polly remained cordial which, in Piper's eyes, was progress.

Soon, Alex rose and excused herself. Polly's behavior coupled with closed body language gave Alex a fairly clear message that she did not need to overstay her short welcome. Piper grasped Alex's hand as she walked her to the door. Turning to face the dark haired woman, Piper snuggled into Alex's chest. Alex wrapped her arms around Piper for a brief hug. "Thanks Al."

"For?"

"Coffee. And for trying with Polly. It means a lot."

Alex scoffed but simply responded, "Of course." Alex slipped a hand behind Alex's neck. Bending her head down slightly and pressed her lips against Piper's. "Have a good day kid."

Piper grinned, "I certainly will now. Good coffee, good sweets, great woman!"

Alex reluctantly dragged herself from Piper's embrace and left Popi's to head for a day's work at Alley's.

Piper opened the window facing the bar and watched at Alex walked across the street. As Alex unlocked and pushed open the door, a small purple envelope fell to the ground. Alex picked it up, looked at the front, and turned to look across the street. As she spied Piper watching her in the window, she kissed the envelope and held it up as a salute to Piper. Piper gave a slight wave and turned to her own work.

* * *

Alex took a few minutes and sat at one of the tables at the entrance to the bar. As she untucked the envelope and removed the paper, a faint lavender smell wafted from within. Alex raised the paper to her face and breathed in the calming scent. She gently unfolded the paper and began to read.

 _Untuck your heart from its sturdy sleeve  
_ _Venture into the realm of daring  
_ _Feel the warmth of another human being,  
_ _Pulse as one with your own heart beat_

 _Fear not the fragility of your own feelings  
_ _Dare to be strong and feel the strength of another  
_ _For you shall inherit this strength,  
_ _Through the presence of a kind heart,  
_ _And the gentle touch of a strong soul_

 _Put to rest the disenchantment of a failed encounter  
_ _For as the future rises each morning with the horizon,  
_ _The past sets each night with the sunset  
_ _We are renewed daily with the prospect of new tomorrows  
_

 _For as often as you have seen gloom,  
_ _You will see sunshine  
_ _Roll up your hearts sturdy sleeve,  
_ _So your heart may bask in the sunshine of tomorrow  
_

 _Fear not the clouds,  
_ _Fear the shadows they cast on your heart  
_ _Your sleeves may protect you  
_ _From the cold of an uncaring heart  
_ _But don't let your sturdy sleeves shield you  
_ _From the touch of a strong soul_

Thinking back on what she had written for Piper the previous evening, she realized that Piper had written the perfect response. She sat for a moment, considering Piper's words. Yes, she enjoyed Piper's company and how things were progressing. But could she actually truly set her past aside and let herself fall in love again? That was the question of the decade.

* * *

Piper entered the kitchen, expecting to see Polly hard at work and chiding her to get busy mixing the soap ingredients. Yet what she found as Polly standing, staring at the bottles. "Pol? Are you okay?"

Polly turned to her friend. "Piper did you put her up to that?"

"I'm confused. What? Coffee? Hell Polly all I did yesterday was mention that it'd be great if there were coffee delivery in the area. I didn't think she would take me seriously."

"I so didn't wanted to hate Alex. I had my mind set that this is just a phase for you. But damn, Piper, I think I'm starting to like her. She's kind and thoughtful." Piper remained silent to let Polly speak her mind. "The jury is still out on her, but I owe you an apology for what I said the other day. I'm sorry Piper."

* * *

The rest of the week and weekend flew by. Popi's new space kept Piper busy as they were able to increase production and build up their stock-piles of soaps. The advantage of this was when they went to market their product, they could fill small test orders quickly. Piper worked alone on Saturday, boxing bars and restocking supplies. While Piper enjoyed the company of her best friend, she loved the solitude of the workspace when alone. Piper could work in absolute silence or with the music blaring. Today, it was the latter.

Alex could hear the music echoing off the sparsely decorated walls of Popi's and gently opened the door in hopes to catch Piper off guard. She stood in the doorway watching an oblivious Piper, eyes closed, twisting her hips and throwing her hair around in all directions, dancing with the house music on the stereo. Amused, Alex found herself nodding the head to the beat. She approached Piper and pressed her body against Piper's back, grinding into her in beat with the music. Piper was momentarily startled at the presence of another body then eased back into the music with Alex synced behind her with every move.

Once the song was over, Piper pulled a remote from her pocket to silence the music as she turned to face Alex. No sooner did she get turned around was Alex pressing her lips against Piper's, tongue demanding real estate in Piper's mouth. Piper returned the kiss, tasting the light film of grease from the bar's kitchen lingering on Alex's skin. She ran her fingers up Alex's back, entangling them in her silken ebony hair. Alex managed a moan of delight and slowly backed Piper into the kitchen.

Piper stumbled slightly as she backed into one of the tables. Alex slid her hands down to Piper's ass, pulling Piper's hips closer to hers then lifted Piper on top of the table. As Alex broke the kiss and ran her teeth down Piper's neck to her shoulder, she knew she had found a good spot on Piper's collar bone when she felt Piper's sharp breath intake. As Alex began to suck on Piper's neck, Piper slipped her hand beneath Alex's shirt and quickly found her breast, squeezing it in her hand then rolling the tightened nipple in her fingers.

"Fuck Pipes." Alex turned her attention back to Piper's mouth, sucking her lower lip, biting it gently. Piper pushed her mouth into Alex's, kissing her hard until they reached such a fevered pitch that they were momentarily lost in a flood of ache and desire.

"Please." Piper's voice was soft, yet demanding.

Alex dropped her hands to Piper's waist and lost no time in unbuttoning and unzipping Piper's jeans, pulling them down to her ass. Piper slid off the table to let her jeans fall to the floor, spreading her legs. Alex ran her hands down Piper's ass again, scooping her panties and sliding them off as she lifted Piper back on the table.

Alex wrenched herself from Piper's grasp and dropped to her knees between Piper's legs. She pushed Piper's knees up, pulling Piper to the edge of the table. Piper's tantalizing smell hit Alex's nostrils as she slowly gathered Piper's wetness on her tongue as she licked juices already trickling down from Piper's arousal, flicking her tongue against Piper's clit at the end of the stroke. Piper's body flinched as the sensitive nub was stimulated. Piper swiftly grabbed Alex's head, pulling Alex even closer into her crotch, and gyrated into Alex's face, begging to be pleasured.

Alex drove her tongue in and out of Piper and reached around her leg and began to rub her clit with the pad of her thumb. Piper's hands fumbled about, not knowing if she should grab the edge of the table, Alex's head, or what. She finally settled with one hand back on Alex's head as she gripped the edge of the table with the other.

Alex reached up, replacing her tongue with two fingers and her thumb with her mouth. She sucked Piper's clit into her mouth as she rapidly thrust her fingers in and out of Piper's body as the juices were now dripping down the back of Alex's hand.

"Al…Alex," Piper panted. "Alex. Please. PLEASE."

Alex continued her gyrations as she whispered, "What babe. Tell me what you want. Talk to me."

"ALEX. Fuck. P-pp-please." Piper's voice began to quiver as her muscles began to contract. Piper raised her hips slightly. "Alllllllllllllllex. Don't fucking stop. Please."

Alex furiously pumped inside of Piper's body, pushing against the pulsating walls trying to drive her fingers out. She felt Piper's body convulse and clamp down on her hand as Piper let out a scream. As the first waves of the orgasm subsided, Alex paused briefly, then began again, this time curving her fingers upwards to catch the g-spot and brought Piper back to the brink every so quickly. Piper clenched a fist full of Alex's hair as her muscle spasms surged again and liquid gushed out of Piper, soaking Alex's face and hand, dripping down her arm to her shirt.

As this orgasm subsided, Alex laid her head on Piper's still twitching body, waiting for Piper's nerves to calm and allow movement. She then slowly withdrew her fingers, causing Piper to shudder again with sensitivity. Alex slowly stood up and kissed her way up Piper's stomach. As she rested her chin on Piper's chest, Alex whispered, "Hey you."

"Mmm hey back."

"Your table held up."

"That it did. That it did, indeed." Piper lazily flopped her arm against the table, knocking on it. "Solid wood, built to last. … Fuck."

Alex gathered Piper in her arms the best she could and carried her to the other room. As she was about to place Piper into the larger of the overstuffed chairs, Piper stopped her. "No wait." She motioned over to one of the shelving units at a stack of towels. Piper held herself up using the arm of the chair and Alex retrieved two towels, one of which she spread out on the chair so that Piper could sit. She then began to clean Piper and herself as best she could.

Piper was sprawled back in the chair, just looking at Alex, smiling. "I feel like I should say thank you or something."

Alex gave her a crooked smile. "How about you thank me later? I probably need to get back to the bar."

"Smelling like you just had sex on a kitchen table?"

Alex chuckled. "I guess we need to stock up on shower supplies and maybe a few extra set of clothes for here, huh?" She looked down at her t-shirt which had a wet stain spread across the front. "Fuck. Nicky is going to ride me all night." Piper leaned forward and pulled her t-shirt off, over her head. Alex shook her head. "Don't get me started again. It's Saturday night and I am sure the team is slammed over there."

Piper rolled her eyes and handed her the shirt. "Take this." Pointing to some of the finished soaps, she said, "Look for the one in the off-white box labeled _Vanilla._ It's our mildest soap, coconut oil base. Go clean yourself off in the bathroom. Maybe Nicky won't notice you changed shirts; then again she's Nicky and Nicky notices everything."

Once Alex was sufficiently cleaned up and wearing Piper's shirt, she bade Piper goodbye. "I'll text you when I leave. Unlock your door, and feel free to get back in bed. That's where I intend on taking you anyway." Alex gave a sly smile, kissed Piper and headed back to work.

* * *

Piper joined Alex at the bar Sunday afternoon. The atmosphere of the bar was fairly predictable depending on the day of the week. Sunday's crowd was a little more mellow as many patrons were nursing hang overs and readying to slide back into the week. Since Piper had worked on Saturday, she was looking forward to spending Monday with Alex. She had out worked the trade-off with Polly, both agreeing that if the continued to work in close proximity to each other all the time, they'd probably gouge out each other's eyes.

Piper had brought Pal with her on this visit and convinced Alex to bring Penny down to visit, promising her that Penny wouldn't leave the building. Piper had pretty much settled into a routine during her time at the bar. She sat on the end stool, furthest away from the door. She liked this vantage point because she could see who was coming and going. People watching had become one of her favorite hobbies of late. It also helped that this was the section that Alex preferred to work.

Alex was not closing tonight, so both Poussey and Taystee were working. Piper knew something was brewing between the two as they kept huddling at the other end of the bar, whispering and laughing, like nobody could see them planning. Alex kept an eye on them on them for a while but soon lost interest when the two did not act up.

As soon as Alex dropped her guard, Taystee hitched up a hand in front of her and began to priss around the bar. Poussey hooked her finger in her belt look and threw her hip out sideways. The patrons that frequented Alley's even on a semi-regular basis could tell what was coming.

A perfect southern accent rolled out of Taystee's mouth. "That _new_ girl that's been hanging around Amanda? What's her story?"

Poussey pranced around the bar, placing her hands on Piper's shoulders and returned another perfect accent. "This new girl? Blondie?" Alex pushed her glasses up atop her head and grinned as she wiped out a beer mug and shook her head. She knew Piper loved when her employees pulled this gig. It was humorous to see what they could come up with, even though Alex normally ended up being the butt of the jokes. "Whatever do you mean Mackensie?"

""I mean… since she's been coming here, our boss lady… our boss lady has changed Amanda."

"I do believe you are right Mackensie. Boss lady is always smiling and cheerful now. I _believe_ I see a new romance a-blooming." Poussey started dancing a rhythm, bouncing at the knees and clapping her hands. The patrons quickly joined in the steady beat.

Taystee put her hands up to her mouth and started a smooth beatbox matching the pulses echoing against the walls of the bar. "tikatikatikatika poom poom poom" She rocked her hips forwards and backwards. "Yeah. Uh huh."

As Taystee started to clap, Poussey started rapping, "Hey Mackensie."

"Yeah Amanda?" Taystee made a record scratching sound then went back to the spitting drum noises.

Pointing upwards without missing a beat, Poussey answered, "Look up there Mackensie, and what do you see?" Taystee continued vocalizing the beats while Poussey kept rapping. "Alex and Piper, sittin' in a tree." Claps accentuated each beat. "K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Piper puckered her lips and blew a kiss towards Alex. "First comes love, then comes marriage…" The patrons roared. "Then comes Alex pushin' a baby carriage."

Taystee followed up with a "pssssffff… chish" as Poussey mimicked ending a drum solo with a cymbal crash. Both women waved their bar rags around their heads and took a bow before running back to their stations. Amazingly the patrons never seemed to mind that service came to a screeching halt while the pair goofed off with this shtick. "Amanda" and "Mackensie" were hard workers and always managed to catch up quickly.

Alex simply shook her head as came over to stand behind Piper, wrapping her arms around the blonde. As Alex went to kiss Piper on the jaw, Piper whipped her head around and caught the kiss firmly on the lips. "They love you Al." Alex remained mute and just smiled and she squeezed Piper before returning to clearing tables. Piper could have sworn she saw Alex trying to hide a faint blush creeping up her face.

* * *

Piper pushed back from the table, throwing her napkin on her plate. "I'm stuffed," she announced. Because it was not late when Alex got off work, the pair decided to go out for dinner. Piper had chosen a Mexican food place across the park. "You've been quiet tonight Alex. What's up?" Alex reached over and grasped Piper's hand, caressing her soft skin with her thumb. She gave Piper a soft smile and simply shook her head. "Come on Al. Talk to me."

"It's nothing babe. I just enjoy looking at you." While Piper did not quite believe that Alex was being completely honest, she decided to let it drop.

Piper beat Alex to the check folder this time which made Alex actually laugh. Piper was always trying to pay but little did she know that normally Alex told the wait staff when they were seated she unequivocally wanted the bill. Her distraction this time caused her to slip, but it was easier to let Piper pay then to tussle over the check. It amused her to see Piper so proud of herself.

Outside, Piper wrapped her arms around Alex. "Stay with me tonight?"

Alex looked down at Piper's blue eyes, sparkling with delight at the possibilities. "I think I need to go home tonight Pipes." Worry immediately crossed Piper's face. Alex kissed the furrows in Piper's brow. "Don't fret. I enjoy staying with you. I just need to be in my own bed tonight."

Knowing that Alex's mind was already made, Piper chose not to push. "I'm off tomorrow since I worked Saturday. Text me if you want to do something." Piper's voice rose at the end of her statement as if asking a question, a hopeful one.

Alex absently said, "Okay Pipes. Thanks for hanging out at the bar today and for dinner." Alex kissed Piper gently. "We'd better get home. Do you mind if I don't walk you home tonight?"

Piper's heart dropped slightly but was concerned that Alex wasn't feeling quite herself. "Sure Al. I know my way home," she chuckled. So with another kiss, the women parted ways, each going in different directions to go to sleep in their own beds – alone.

* * *

Just as Piper was walking up the stairs, her pocket buzzed.

 _Home? ~A  
_ _Just walking in ~P  
_ _Good :) ~A  
_ _Night ~A_

Piper stared at the screen for a moment then thumbed out a response.

* * *

Alex was already in bed when two final texts buzzed her phone on the bedside table.

 _Night ~P  
_ _X ~P_

Alex held the phone to her chest for a few moments. She read the texts once more, then sighed deeply as she placed the phone back in its place. Pulling the sheets over her head, she wrapped her arms around the pillow Piper normally slept on when she stayed over. Soon Alex fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Piper always tried her very best to let Alex sleep in on her days off. She decided that a long, steamy shower would help keep her occupied until she heard from Alex about their plans for the day. Piper had a penchant for scorching hot showers. She allowed the water to beat against her back, relaxing her muscles with the added bonus of steaming her pores open as she stood under the spray. Towards the end of her shower, she heard the text message alert go off. Her heart began to race as she quickly finished rinsing the suds from her body and turned off the water. Grabbing a towel, she partially dried herself off enough not to mess up her phone and cracked open the bathroom door to let out some of the steam fogging up the mirrors. By this time, the alert had sounded two more times.

Unlocking her phone with a grin, she read.

 _Good morning Pipes ~A  
_ _I won't be able to hang out with you today. Something's come up ~A  
_ _Sorry ~A_

Piper's grin dropped from her face as she laid the phone down to wrap the towel around her torso. She stepped out into the bedroom and read the texts again. Confused she sent one message back.

 _? ~P_

Piper stared at her phone until the lock screen came on. After several minutes with no answer, Piper knew Alex was not going to respond. Piper was crushed. Alex's texts were disheartening since she had specifically worked Saturday so she could spend today with Alex. _Damn._ Since she now apparently had nothing to do, she decided to go ahead and go to Popi's.

* * *

Alex stared at her phone.

 _? ~P_

Alex began to type out a response, then slowly erased the keystrokes. As she turned over in bed, a single tear leaked from her eye and made its way down her face.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Damn, I know Vauseman stories can get angsty, but some of you were almost downright torn up about my last chapter. Kidding. Well here is a quick update for you to set your mind at ease. Bravo to those of you who hit the nail on the head with some of your guesses.**

* * *

Head down, mired in her own misery, Piper trudged her way to Popi's. She opened the door to scents of various mints mingling in the air. Polly was playing some smooth jazz number which Piper had never heard before. Piper softly closed the door, dropping her things next to the chairs. She closed her eyes and deeply inhaled, trying to sort the smells out, attempting to identify the individual smells that made the separate soaps being mixed. The sweet smell of peppermint was the easiest, next came the chill of the coolness brought on by spearmint. There were also faint hints of rosemary's earthy pine fragrance and the pungent, spicy smell of ginger. Piper ticked off the flavor combinations on her fingers before she went to the kitchen. She was still insistent on calling the recipes flavors. Polly presumed it was just to irritate her.

Piper entered the kitchen to see Polly settling a glass lid on the last of the crocks and adjusting the temperature. "Hey Piper, I thought you weren't coming in today." Polly pulled off the eye shield and gloves. "Damn these things make my arms sweat. Nasty." Piper shrugged in response as she rolled up the sleeves to the ratty button down shirt she had hastily pulled from the murky depths of her closet. She dug in the cabinet drawers to find her own protective gear. "Piper? What's wrong?"

Piper turned with a mournful look plastered on her face, dejection in her eyes. "I don't know Polly." Polly waited to see if Piper would continue talking. "She texted this morning and said something came up. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Alex? So she skated on your plans with no explanation."

Piper shook her head. "We really didn't have plans. We just end up together during our free time… or not so free time. I suppose I just assumed." As she had walked to the shop, Piper had replayed the previous day searching for a reason that Alex didn't want to see her. Had she done something, said something, not done something? Nothing. Zero. Zilch. That was how many reasons came to mind that Alex didn't want to see her. "I don't know Polly. Anyway, what needs to be done?"

Polly wisely chose to not belabor the topic and pointed to the crocks that were in need of stirring. Piper softly smiled as she saw the labels, realizing that she had separated and identified all of the smells floating in the outer room: Spearmint Delight, Peppermint Pleasure, White Tea and Ginger, and Rosemary and Mint. Nothing more, nothing less. Once that task was complete, they turned their attention to the molds. The soaps normally take only a day to set firm enough to remove, yet allowing them to set over the weekend would make the bars last longer. Piper set to gently shaking the soaps loose from the molds while Polly gathered the boxes they went in and folded the additional ones that were needed.

"Fuck!" Piper hissed as she broke the third bar out of this particular mold. Polly came into the kitchen just in time to see a chunk of vanilla soap hit the wall and bounce to the side. Piper was leaning against her hands on the table, head down. She couldn't share with her friend that her last memories of this room was of Alex ravishing her body as she lay half-naked on the table currently holding no less than a dozen crock pots of bubbling soap recipes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. … I mean no. I'm not okay. I can't focus." Piper was angry at herself for letting this entire situation get under her skin when she wasn't even clear what the situation was. "Look Polly. I seriously thought I could busy myself here to keep my mind off Alex, but I'm miserable. I think I'm going to take that day off anyway."

* * *

Piper pushed open the door to Alley's. Before her eyes adjusted to the light so she could glanced around to see who was working, a brazen voice boomed out. "Blondie! You grace me with your presence." Piper pulled herself onto a barstool close to the door and put her head down. "Wanna beer?" Nicky slid open the cooler and reached in searching for Piper's preferred brand.

"No." Piper's muffled voice escaped from her arms wrapped around her face. "Well yes. But first a shot – bartender's choice." Piper raised her head to look at the bartender as she plopped down two shot glasses, filling them with golden tequila. As they both knocked back their shots, Piper winced and took a slug of icy beer. "Damn, that's some stuff. One more." Nicky looked at her questioningly as Piper motioned to the empty glasses. Nicky complied, pouring two more tequilas. After Piper's shot glass was empty once more, she drained the rest of her beer in one long drink.

"So Blondie. Now that you've gotten that out of your system, tell me what's going on. Bartenders make the best therapists, ya know." Nicky waited for Piper to start talking. When Piper didn't, she prodded. "You know this is Alex's day off, right? She's not coming in." Piper nodded. She motioned for another beer. "No Piper. Not until you tell me why you are in here trying to get drunk."

"So it's Piper now. You _do_ know my name." Nicky reached over and lightly popped Piper with her bar towel. "Nicky you told me Alex had a hard break up before. How hard?"

Nicky shook her head. "That's not my story to tell Blondie." Nicky turned to retrieve a case of long necks and began to stock the cooler in front of her.

"Hard enough to make her run from me?"

Nicky froze momentarily then continued to stock. "I need more details Piper."

"Why do you keep calling me Piper?"

"Because that's your name. And this is probably about to get serious real quick. What happened?"

"I don't know Nicky. I took the day off so we could spend some time together. I thought she would want that. Then I get a text from her this morning. I felt as though she was blowing me off."

"I doubt that." Nicky reached for Piper's phone. "Show me." Nicky pondered on the three short messages as she headed the phone back. "Damn it. This conversation…" Nicky gestured between the two of them, "never happened." Piper nodded. "Sometimes Alex can be a runner. She had a bad go of it when her last relationship split up. Like I told you last time, it was rough on all of us. But fuck, she likes you Blondie. It's written all over her face which lights up whenever she sees you. Did something happen yesterday?"

Piper shook her head. "No. I spent a little time here. Poussey and Taystee pulled their Amanda and Mackenzie bit, which was hilarious. We had dinner and that's it."

Nicky held her hand up for Piper to stop. "I'll be right back." Nicky pulled her phone out of her pocket and walked towards the back as she made a call. "Fuck," Nicky exclaimed as she strode back towards Piper. "I think I know what might have happened." Nicky poured two more shots and shared her thoughts.

* * *

Diane slid a plate of sunny side up eggs, extra crispy bacon, and lightly buttered toast in front of Alex whose head was buried in her arms. She walked behind Alex, pulling her hair back, placing comforting hands on her daughters back. "You need to eat Alex. I know it's not a proper lunch, but … please eat."

Alex looked up and leaned back into her mother's soothing touch. "Mom I'm so torn." Alex grasped her fork and sliced into the eggs. Alex tore off a corner of her toast and slowly dragged it through the golden yolks oozing onto the plate. "Piper is amazing. Yet every time I'm alone after being with her, my mind drifts back to Sylvie."

"What the hell kid? You have a gorgeous woman who obviously adores you – and you are thinking about the ex that stabbed you in the back then kicked you while you were down, tearing your heart out and stomping on it?"

Alex gave a small chuckle. "Well when you put it that way Mom. … Seriously though, I'm not thinking about Sylvie in that way, just remembering how long it took me to recover from that. I can't go through that again. I won't survive; I just won't. I'm not ready and Piper doesn't deserve that."

Diane pulled out a chair and sat next to Alex. "You, my beautiful daughter, are the strongest person I know. You are the epitome of a survivor." Diane reached over and tucked a strand of Alex's ebony hair behind her ear. "Alex. Don't let your past hold you back. Piper cares about you." Motioning to Piper's notes Alex had brought to share, she continued. "It's all written right there. What more do you need? A swift kick in the ass? If that's what you are waiting for, then bend over honey."

* * *

Piper dug her buzzing phone from her pocket.

 _Piper? ~ Unknown  
_ _Who is this? ~P  
_ _Diane Vause ~Unknown_

Piper was perplexed at how Diane got her number and why she was texting. Her head was spinning a little from the tequila and beer. So it was an ordeal to concentrate on the small screen.

 _Hey Diane ~P  
_ _Are you okay? ~Unknown  
_ _I'm hanging in there ~P  
_ _I think I have something here that belongs to you ~Unknown_

Piper's head was too foggy to recall what she may have left at Diane's the weekend before.

 _Ummm, okay? ~P  
_ _Alex is asleep in my bed ~Unknown_

Piper paused, staring at her phone. Nicky saw her bewilderment and came over. Piper pushed her phone over the bar. "It's Diane."

Nicky read the messages. "Damn Piper. What you still doing here? Diane would not contact you if Alex wasn't there moping around like an idiot. Go! No. Wait. You're drunk. I'll call you a cab."

 _Nicky is calling me a cab. I'm on my way ~P  
_ _Thanks Diane ~P_

Nicky shoved a cup of coffee and a paper bag in Piper's hand and sent her on her way.

* * *

Piper was nervous. She had no idea what she might be walking into when she arrived at Diane's. She didn't know if Alex knew she was on her way or how Alex would react when she saw her. She took several deep calming breaths as the taxi pulled to the curb.

* * *

After Alex finished eating, she decided to take a nap. She had not slept well, if any, the night before and it was catching up with her. She slipped into her mother's bed and swiftly fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

Piper lightly knocked on the door, hoping that Diane would answer and not Alex. As much as she wanted to see her, Piper wasn't sure if she was ready to face Alex. Her relief was evident when Diane opened the door and immediately gathered Piper into her arms. "Oh babe. I'm so glad you came. My daughter is an idiot."

"Does she know I'm coming, that I'm here?" Piper broke the hug and wiped away the lingering tear that threatened to drop from the corner of her eye.

"No. She's sleeping. I'm sure she will be waking up soon." She kept a steadying hand on Piper's elbow as she wobbled a slight bit.

"Umm I was at Alley's talking to Nicky. Sorry Diane. I think I'm a little tipsy." Piper covered her mouth and giggled at that admission.

Diane pulled Piper in, sat her on the couch, and ventured to the kitchen to put on a cup of coffee. She noticed Piper was holding a paper bag. "What's in the bag Piper?"

Piper looked down at her hand like she was unaware the bag was even there. "Umm I don't know. Nicky gave it to me." Piper managed to unroll the top and extract the items as Diane placed a coffee in front of her. Piper was soon in a fit of giggles. "Oooh I'm sorry! Excuse me." Piper laughed as her giggles turned to snorts.

Diane was amused watching the innocent blonde about whom her daughter was so torn up. She had taken a seat next to Piper. She reached over and plucked the penguin from in front of Piper. "Who's this little guy?"

Piper managed to stop laughing long enough to introduce Penny to Diane and tell her the stuffed animal's story. Then Piper reached over to grab the framed picture she had laid face down on the table. Looking at the picture, Piper's laughing fit began again. This time Diane just waited it out.

Eventually Piper was able to catch her breath and wiped the different tears from the corners of her eyes. "Oh Diane. Alex is so going to kill me. I brought you, via Nicky, another picture to put on your Alex-wall." Before she handed the picture over, she gave Diane the background. When Diane actually saw the picture of Alex holding the lizard, the one that had been hanging in the bar, Diane burst out laughing along with Piper who had lost it again.

"Oh Piper, this is so perfect. She looks utterly terrified. I will treasure this forever."

The women soon were settled into a pleasant conversation, easing Piper's trepidation about being there without Alex's knowledge.

* * *

Alex startled as she woke up, taking her a while to determine where she was and why she was there. She could hear faint conversation in the living room, voices laughing. She lazily reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes and swung her legs around to crawl out of bed. A quick trip to the bathroom was in order to splash water on her face and make herself somewhat presentable for her mother's visitor.

Stumbling out of the bedroom in her ragged sweat top and cut off sweat pants, Alex froze when she saw the familiar blonde hair of the her mother's woman visitor. The laughs and conversation halted as the women sitting comfortably on the couch noticed Alex's presence. Piper worried her bottom lip as she waited for Alex's reaction.

Alex took a step into the living room. "Mom?" Her voice was quizzical.

"Alex."

"Mom, what did you do?"

"Alex I did what you are too damned scared to do yourself. I made a decision to keep you from self-destructing and sabotaging the best thing to come along in your life."

Piper could not determine an emotion on Alex's stone face as she stared at her mother. Alex broke her stare at her mother and looked at Piper.

Diane spoke up. "Alex don't be upset with Piper. I asked her to come here. This is on me."

Without warning, Alex dropped to her knees, hands covering her face. Diane motioned for Piper to go to Alex as Diane discreetly let herself out of the house to give her daughter some privacy.

At a loss as what to do, Piper simply did what felt natural. She knelt in front of Alex, wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders which were shaking as Alex sobbed. "Alex." Piper's voice was quiet. Alex did not respond so Piper sat on the floor and pulled Alex into her. "Shhh Alex. It's okay. I'm right here." Piper's heart was breaking for the pain that Alex must be feeling to display such deep emotion.

After a while of Piper coddling her lover, Alex's sobs subsided but she kept her head buried in Piper's embrace. "I don't deserve this Piper. I don't deserve you."

Piper kept her voice calm and level as she gently rocked Alex in her arms. "Do I have any say in this Alex? In deciding what you do and don't deserve?"

"God Piper. I don't know if I can do this again. I already care so much about you. Last night when the girls were teasing about marriage and babies, it hit me for real. This is real. But I'm not strong enough to go through another broken heart."

Diane had given Piper more details than Nicky. "Alex. Alex, look at me." Piper gently lifted Alex's chin so that she could see Alex's emerald eyes which were swollen and rimmed with red. Piper held Alex's face in her hands, attempting to wipe away Alex's tears.

"Alex. I'm not Sylvie. While I will not tell you that I know how you feel, I know some of what you went through. All I can tell you is that is **_not_** me and hope you trust enough in me to allow me to show you that you do deserve happiness. I'm not asking you for marriage or for babies. What I am asking you for is right now."

Alex rubbed her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "God if I look anything like I feel, I don't know why you are still here."

With the worst of the crying jag behind them, Piper leaned forward and gently kissed Alex. "Come on, let's get up and get your face washed."

Alex stared into Piper's eyes, looking at her and through her, into her soul. "Thanks Piper."

"For?"

"Being here."

Piper smiled softly, brushing Alex's hair back. "There's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

The next morning, Piper eased the sheets off of Alex's shoulder to bear her alabaster skin and kissed a trail from Alex's shoulders to her neck. She laid behind Alex who was on her side facing away. Alex shifted her weight slightly and murmured. "Can't sleep?"

 _Alex's hands had been all over Piper on the cab ride back to the apartment. Few words were spoken, only touches. Alex could not get her apartment door unlocked quickly enough. The women burst through, limbs tangled, hands grasping at each other's bodies, faces pressed together._

Piper continued her affections. "With you here in front of me, can you blame me?" Piper tugged on Alex's shoulder to turn her to her back. "Regrets?" She questioned.

 _Alex kicked the door shut and reached around Piper to slide the bolt lock into place. Not breaking the passionate kiss, both women clawed at her own clothing, leaving a trail from the front door to the bedroom. "Fuck." Tongues tangled with teeth tangled with lips as Alex walked Piper backwards until she fell on the bed._

She kissed Alex, long and deep, exploring the intricacies of the other woman's mouth with her lips, her tongue. Alex released a moan that came rumbling from within. "Never." Piper pushed herself up on one elbow.

 _Alex fell on top of Piper, breaking the kiss and began sucking hard on Piper's neck. Piper groaned. "Alex. I need you. I need this. Now." She reached between Alex's legs, finding her wet and supple. She strained to reach but managed to slip her fingers into Alex. Alex moved her mouth to Piper's shoulder, biting and sucking franticly. Alex quickly adjusted and reached down to slam her hand into Piper. Piper threw her head back. "Fuck Alex. Yes. Uhhhh."_

Piper climbed on top of Alex, grasping Alex's hands with hers, raising them above Alex's head, holding them there with one hand. Piper dipped her head down, sucking on Alex's neck, down her chest, until she found Alex's breast. Flicking Alex's nipple once with her tongue, Piper moved to the side of Alex's breast, gathering the dense tissue in her mouth and began to suck, hard.

 _Both women fumbled inside the other, pumping furiously as if to throw the other woman's concentration off. Alex released Piper's skin and muscle from her mouth. "Piper. Don't stop."_

 _"I won't Alex. I won't ever stop. Fuck. Right there." Piper's orgasm was quickly building as she fought it off to concentrate on Alex._

Alex let out a sharp cry. "God Piper. Suck. Harder. Fuck. Yes." Piper moved her mouth to Alex's nipple and began to suck just as hard there. Alex gave a slight whimper at the pain which quickly turned to pleasure.

 _Alex was fighting her own orgasm but was quickly losing her ability to keep the pace that she knew Piper needed. She felt Piper's walls tighten and knew she was close. They both were so fucking close. "Come with me Piper. Let go and come with me."_

Piper released Alex's hands but looked up and gave her a look that said, in no ambiguous terms that Alex was not to move her hands. Piper placed herself squarely on Alex's crotch and grasped Alex's ass, pulling it into her. She began to gyrate her hips, pressing herself against Alex as she moved her mouth to Alex's other breast and sucked it as she did before.

 _Alex and Piper both let themselves relax, stopped fighting the pleasure and rode the endless waves of orgasm after orgasm brought on by the other until they collapsed from exhaustion._

Alex thought it was so fucking hot to know she wasn't supposed to touch Piper. She grasped the bedsheet into her fists and moved her hips against Piper's. Just as Alex thought she couldn't handle any more, Piper slid down and caught her clit in her lips, sucking then teasing. Alex broke the unsaid rule of the morning of no touching by reaching down to wrap her hands in Piper's hair, pulling Piper's head into her. Piper settled in with rapid motions and quickly toppled Alex over the edge.

 _Once the breathing had returned to normal, Piper began to feel the chill of the air. Alex reached down and found the sheets and quilt that had hastily been thrown aside. She pulled them over herself and Piper as she settled her back into Piper's chest. Piper began to absently play with Alex's hair as she felt Alex relax into her. Soon Alex's breath had fallen into a steady rhythm. Piper eased around to kiss Alex on the jaw. Moving to her ear, she whispered ever so lightly._ " _I love you Alex Vause."_

Piper made her way back up to lay in Alex's arms, curled up, enjoying the warm embrace. Both women drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alex awoke first with her arms still wrapped around Piper. She gazed at Piper in awe, touching her face and tucking her flyway strands of hair behind her ear. Piper looked so peaceful sleeping and Alex certainly did not want to disturb her. Alex softly touched the bruises she had left on Piper's neck and shoulder then looked down and grinned as she realized Piper had marked both her breasts.

This. This felt so comfortable and so right. Alex leaned over to kiss the side of Piper's face and whispered ever so lightly. "I love you Piper Chapman."

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm a firm believer of certain words that should not be first said in the throes of passion. However in this case, I felt that it was a good fit as each woman said how she was feeling at a time she thought the other was asleep. Did they hear each other? Only time will tell…**

 **Thanks to all the readers out there. You are great.**

 **P.S. And you thought 13 was an unlucky number**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Much of this chapter is setting up for events to come in future chapters.**

0-0-0-0-0 represents Piper's POV

* * *

Daylight was streaming in through the small gap of the curtains. It was vivid, clear-cut indicator the women had fallen back to sleep – hard – rest they both needed after the stress of the day before along with the passions shared Monday evening and earlier in this morning. Alex squinted as the small rays of light hit her eyes. There was a weight on her body – her stomach, her legs. Looking down, she saw Piper's arm wrapped around her waist and head resting on her breast as Alex's arm was draped around Piper's shoulders, holding her protectively. Alex's hips were slightly rotated, one leg thrown over Piper's and bound by the sheet that had somehow been twisted around their lower limbs.

Alex bent her head down slowly to kiss Piper on the top of her head as she tried to untangle her long legs from Piper's without waking the blonde. However as she made the slightest of movements, Piper began to stir, lifting her head marginally off Alex's stomach. "Ewww." Alex's exclamation was louder than she expected as Piper wiped the drool from the corners of her mouth onto Alex's stomach.

"Mmm, what, you don't like my spit?" Piper's voice was sleepy yet there was a hint of humor in her words. "That's not how you acted last night."

"Or this morning." Alex chuckled. "But that was just gross." Now that Piper was awake, Alex freed her arm that had been holding Piper and reached down to disentangle their legs from the sheets. Alex flinched as Piper gave her stomach a wet lick. "You are just bad this morning." Reaching over to grab her phone, she checked the time. "This afternoon, I should say."

"What?" Piper sat up sharply. "What time is it?"

"12:15. Guess we were worn out."

"Mmm." Piper rolled over onto her back and stretched to relieve her muscles which were slightly cramped from sleeping so hard in one position. She took in a deep breath then let it out noisily. "I need to go to Popi's. Soon." She rolled back over to her side and scooted up to the top of the bed.

Alex was silent. She didn't want to ask if Piper had gone in yesterday. If she had, she would have talked to Polly. Now Polly would be pushed back to the "hating Alex, the lesbian" side of the spectrum. Alex turned to her side, facing Piper, reaching up to tuck strands of her long blonde hair behind her ear. She looked at Piper and thought of her admission earlier this morning. _I wonder if she heard me._ "You have the clearest, sparkling, mesmerizing blue eyes I have ever seen." Alex laid a loving hand on Piper's cheek, caressing her skin.

Piper's soft smile made Alex's heart beat a little faster. "I would say back to you that your deep emerald eyes sparkled like the finest of jewels, but it would be cheesy for me to mimic your sentiment." Piper placed her hand on Alex's and pulled her palm to her lips, kissing Alex's hand and then wrist. "So instead I'll say that your skin is the softest thing to ever touch my lips and that feeling is most amazing." Piper thought back to the night before, as Alex had fallen asleep. _I've never said those words to a woman. I wonder if Alex knows how I feel and just how special she is for me to make such a powerful declaration._

* * *

Alex bravely wanted to talk to Polly, to apologize for the angst she had caused her best friend. Piper convinced Alex to let Piper go in first to ease the way. Alex went to get burgers and a few beers while Piper went up the stairs. Piper wrapped the thin scarf around her neck to hide the bite mark Alex had left last night and pushed open the door to Popi's, pausing momentarily to listen for Polly's presence. Polly was indeed there and working in the kitchen. Piper steeled herself with a deep breath and walked in.

Polly was filling the last of the molds from the day's batch of soaps. Feeling someone's presence, she glanced over to see it was Piper. No words were said until Polly finished. Piper's nervousness built the longer the silence continued. Polly pulled off her goggles, tossing them on counter then slowly pulled off one long glove then the other.

"Are you okay?" Polly's voice was actually full of concern. Piper nodded. "Did you talk to her?" Again a nod from Piper. "Well?"

"Don't make this one incident dislike Alex Pol. Please." Polly did not react or speak. "I talked to Nicky, then Diane texted me." Polly lifted her eyebrows in surprise. Without providing details, Piper told Polly about Alex's wounded past and her fear of being hurt again. "I certainly understand why she bailed yesterday. And it's okay now." Both women turned towards the front room as they heard the door opening and closing softly. "Be nice. Please? She's really trying. She knows how important you are to me. And she's going to be prominent in my life. It would mean a lot to me if…."

"It would mean a lot more to not see you damaged as you were yesterday." Polly interrupted Piper. "But for your sake, I'll try."

They walked to the front room to find that Alex had brought a variety of burgers and beers along with a couple of bottles of water from Alley's. Alex looked tentatively at Piper who gave her a small smile in return. "I thought you gals might be hungry. Polly if you are anything like Piper, when she gets to working up here alone, she forgets to eat."

"Thanks Alex. This is very considerate." Alex let out a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding as Polly was cordial, barely, but she'd take it. Polly and Piper took the chairs as Alex settled on the floor beside the chair she knew Piper preferred. Polly eyed Piper cautiously as she selected a burger to unwrap. "Piper, what's with the stupid scarf? Take that shit off. It looks stupid."

Piper's face instantly turned bright red as her eyes were glued to the floor. Polly stood briefly and tugged the scarf from around Piper's neck. "Holy mother of… Piper!" Alex tried her best to muffle a snort of laughter. Polly looked down at Alex. "I guess you two made up, huh?" Alex grinned while all Piper could do was concentrate on her food.

* * *

Alex returned home after the late lunch with Polly and Piper. She was confidant it had gone well, much better than expected. She tossed her keys on the table and her eyes spotted an envelope with Piper's writing. _That little sneaky devil._ Piper had insisted they take separate showers so that they wouldn't get distracted again and never make it out of the apartment. Alex had taken a rather lengthy one so apparently Piper had been busy.

Moving towards the couch, she sat down and pulled the page from the envelope.

 _pain  
_ _pouring down her face like a spring storm  
_ _pluvial_

 _agony  
_ _stretched across her soul much like  
_ _a prisoner strapped to death's gurney  
_

 _torment  
_ _tightening in her chest  
_ _constricting her thoughts_

 _i reach out to touch her  
_ _a gentle caress just to let her know  
_ _i am here_

 _she turns  
_ _and bolts  
_

 _running  
_ _from demons unseen  
_ _from passion untouched  
_ _from the fiends in illusions woven in her mind  
_

 _fleeing so swiftly  
_ _gasping for air  
_ _looking behind her  
_

 _and i reach out to touch her  
_ _a gentle caress just to let her know  
_ _i am still here_

 _stumbling over stacks of dreams  
_ _she takes flight  
_

 _glides for a brief moment  
_ _then begins plunging  
_ _head over heels  
_

 _spinning  
_ _trembling  
_ _moaning invisibly_

 _and i reach out to touch her  
_ _a gentle caress just to let her know  
_ _i am here nevertheless  
_ _and i will catch her_

 _relaxing into my arms  
_ _she relents  
_ _and again..._ _i reach out to touch her_

* * *

Alex's emotions were jumbled as she wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or cry. Piper had such a way of capturing exactly how she herself was feeling, like Piper had a plug into Alex's mind and emotional bank. She knew she was falling for Piper and had to get her shit together before she did something Diane couldn't rectify.

* * *

The rest of the week went smoothly as Alex and Piper had settled into a pattern not unlike many couples who are newly discovering each other. Knowing it would not always be this way, they stayed together each night. Both Alex and Piper were feeling clingy after Monday's events, understandably so. Yet they did not speak of Alex's past, refusing to face the pain. Alex brought coffee by each morning for the ladies, and Piper accompanied Alex to the café for decaf and lemon pound cake nightly. Polly had seemingly forgiven Alex and even was starting to enjoy being around her.

Saturday afternoon, Piper was again at Popi's alone doing what Piper did best – organize and straighten things. Polly had also asked her to take inventory of the packaged soaps they had been rolling out. Polly had lined out some meetings with a few stores the next week and needed to know their current capacity to produce. Eventually they would have to come up with a more efficient way to keep track of production as they went along.

Piper paused as she heard feet pounding up the stairs, like someone was running for his life. The front door exploded open and banged against the wall, creating a dent in the sheet rock. Alex excitedly burst into the room, panting and waving an envelope. If she didn't have a wild smile plastered across her face, Piper would be concerned.

"Piper, Piper!" Alex flourished the envelope, nearly shoving it in her lover's face.

"Woah Alex. Calm down." Piper placed a hand on Alex's face, trying to soothe her with a gentle touch. "Use your words Alex." Piper grinned at Alex's eagerness. Whatever was in that envelope must be incredible news.

"Symon. Michael fucking Symon wants to come here. Come to my bar. Piper. Do you know who that is?"

Piper was clueless when it came to food and cooking shows. "Ummm no, should I?"

"Come on Pipes. From the Food Network, tall bald guy. He has a new show – _Burgers, Beer, and Que_. They want to do a segment at Alley's. Oh my goodness Piper. I had a small mention on the network before, and it definitely impacted business. But this – to be featured on an actual show. It's going to be amazing."

Piper plucked the now crinkled envelope from Alex's grasp, withdrew the letter and began reading. "Alex?" Alex was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Alex – did you call them? You need to call them." She waved the letter in Alex's face. "They want to come in two weeks."

"What? Two weeks?" Alex snatched the paper back from Piper and read. "Fuck. I didn't get past the first part. Two weeks – that's not a lot of time to get ready. Oh shit."

"Get ready? For what Alex? You don't have to do anything, just be you."

"No, we there is cleaning to do, orders to be made, spruce up the place." Alex fumbled for her phone and took a deep breath to cleanse her nervousness. "I wonder if they will answer on a Saturday." Alex's hands were shaking as she punched in the number. Piper slipped behind her and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "Uhhh hi. My name is Alex Vause. I received a letter from the network today in regards to _Burgers, Brew, and Que_. It instructed me to call." Alex paused, listening. "Alex Vause. V.A.U.S.E. Alley's. A.L.L.E.Y. apostrophe S." … "Right." … After listening a bit longer, Alex said, "Okay. Thank you. Thank you so much. I'll be watching for the e-mail." Alex ended the call and spun around to face Piper, Cheshire cat grin shining and on cloud nine after talking to the network representative. "This is off the charts awesome. Fabulous. Stupendous." Alex listed half a dozen more superlatives and then kissed Piper. Hard.

Piper was overjoyed for Alex. While she did not claim to know the absolute implications of this, she could tell it was overly important to Alex and that was good enough for her. They talked a bit longer then Alex excused herself to run back across the street, undoubtedly to share the news with her employees and to start making plans.

* * *

When Piper walked into Alley's after she finished her work, Nicky rolled her eyes as she pressed a cold bottle in Piper's hand. "Geesh Blondie. Am I glad to see you! Go do something with your woman. She's about to lose her mind." Nicky motioned towards the office in the back.

Piper stood in the open doorway, watching Alex rummage through papers, muttering and cursing. Sometimes under her breath but more often out loud. "Hey Al." Alex looked up with a wild look in her eyes. "Alex. Hey."

Alex slumped back in her chair. "We'll never be ready in time Pipes. Look at this mess. I'm so screwed."

"Well let's just take it one step at a time." She approached Alex, sitting sideways on her lap, commandeering the computer. She opened a spreadsheet and looked back at Alex. "Okay, what all needs to get done. Just rattle off whatever you are thinking." Soon the women had a long list of the things that Alex could think of to start with.

After brainstorming the list, Piper had Alex begin giving her an approximate timeline for each task. The tension in Alex's body was easing as she saw the organization beginning to take place. She began to absently rub Piper's back with light touches. They continued to work for about an hour. Then Piper saved the spreadsheet and e-mailed it to herself.

"What? Don't stop. We are making headway here."

Piper angled herself towards Alex, shifting her weight. "We've done enough for now Alex. It's Saturday night and I'm sure the girls are slammed out front. I'll work on this tomorrow and we'll go over it Sunday afternoon." She gave Alex a tender kiss, brushing her hand against Alex's face. Eventually Alex relented and went up front to work the crowd.

* * *

True to her word, when Alex left for work Sunday morning, Piper detailed out all of the tasks – dividing the work among the employees and creating a schedule. Getting the bar ready under the time crunch was actually quite doable. Piper only hoped that Alex would share her optimism. She also created a schedule for herself of what time she needed to allot to her own business and when she could help across the street.

Later that afternoon, Alex scanned Piper's work, contemplating the possibilities. "Piper I don't know how I can ever repay you. Having this structured as such alone lifts a huge weight off my shoulders."

Piper handed her the schedule she had created for herself. "Piper? What's this?" Alex frowned as she read through the chart. "Why can't we spend the nights together? I've gotten used to sleeping next to you. It's comforting."

Piper knew Alex would protest about limiting their night time together. "Alex let's be realistic. Until the taping is over, it's going to be pretty frantic, not to mention stressful. I **am** going to help you through this, but I have things I need to do for my business. In order to function, we both need to sleep."

Alex stuck her lower lip out in a pout. "We do sleep."

"Ummmm not so much." Piper kissed Alex's protruding lip. "Quit pouting. It's not like we won't see each other. It's just with the stress and the time suck here, we both need to rest well in our own beds." Alex narrowed her eyes. "Please don't challenge me on this. I _will_ call your mom." Eventually Alex relented, admitting that Piper was right. They would survive the two weeks.

* * *

Days passed and affairs were going well. Soon the taping was only three days away and Alex pronounced Alley's was ready. Everyone was exhausted because while they were making preparations, the bar continued to operate on its regular schedule. Word had gotten out about the upcoming taping and business had been steadily picking up. Secretly Alex was glad that Piper had been forcing them to stay at their own places. But she decided to test her luck since they had completed the work a few days ahead of time.

A knock sounded on the door to Popi's. Polly was out at another meeting, and Piper wasn't expecting any supplies. She wiped her hands on a towel and opened the door to a young man holding a bouquet of freshly cut flowers. The boy looked at his clipboard then at Piper. "Piper Chapman?" Piper nodded. "Sign here please." He offered his clipboard then exchanged it for the flowers.

Piper didn't think she'd ever get used to the flutters in her chest at Alex's words, actions, and surprises. She buried her nose in the center of the bouquet and breathed deeply, the various flowers emitting their own aromas. Piper had always been bothered when a man sent her flowers. She thought it was a trite action with little meaning. But this, as with everything with Alex, was different. Piper was pleased, enjoying the happy feelings settling in her chest.

She took the flowers and placed them on one of the kitchen tables and extracted the card. _Dinner? I'll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice. X ~Al_ Piper smiled as she realized that Alex had signed the card with a kiss. That was a first. She stood a while, enjoying her flowers then extracted her phone.

 _You are so beautiful ~P  
? ~A  
Thank you for the flowers. They are gorgeous ~P  
Not as gorgeous as you ~A  
See you at 7 ~P  
X ~P  
X ~A_

* * *

Dinner was relaxing, something both women definitely needed. They were winding down, walking on the beach, Alex with her pants legs pushed up to her knees and Piper with her shoes dangling in one hand as she gripped Alex's hand firmly with the other. As they meandered around the area, they somehow unconsciously ended up at Piper's apartment. Alex sighed as she knew this is where her night with Piper end – at the doorstep with a chaste kiss goodbye.

Piper wrapped her arms around Alex as Alex kissed her, a bit more than innocently. "Stay with me tonight Al? I've missed you."

Alex grinned as she nodded in agreement. "I've missed you, too.

Upstairs, Piper pulled back the curtains in the bedroom and opened the window. The weather out was such that she wanted to bring it inside to enjoy it all night.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0

Alex lay almost on her side, head pressed against my chest. "You know that when we touch – like this – just gentle touches – I get so worked up, right?" I teased her long, black hair with my fingers.

"Damn," she replied. Her voice was deep and rumbled through her chest to my breasts pressed against her.

"How do you always make me feel this way?" I questioned. "I want you so much."

"As much as I want you? I want so much just to feel your touch, to have your hands run down every inch of my body."

"Every damned inch," I interrupted her but she did not stop.

"To know that you excite me so much that I will explode with, every breath that I feel against me." She continued as I pressed my face into her hair and murmured.

"No more thoughts... no more wishes... only actions... I will you to be unable to remember this exact moment. Then as hard as you will try, you will only remember feelings, not actions... and melt as you struggle to figure out what we did together that made you feel so good."

"But I can remember. I know what made me feel so good these past days without you… thoughts of you, as they make me feel right now. I can't believe that you draw this out of me. It's almost as if it were a dream that I could recollect at any moment I needed to draw on the strength of the memories of your touch."

"I cannot remember anyone ever making me feel this way Alex." I squeezed her closer to my breasts as I revealed this fact. "If so, I've forgotten."

"I want to make you feel even better. Is that possible?" She turned her head around, stretching to kiss me.

"Physically, I know that's possible because I have felt your touch." I returned her kiss softly then turned her head back to rest upon my chest. "Emotionally…"

"I want to make you tell me to stop."

"...knowing how long it will be before I do." I completed her thought for her. "I want to fall asleep in your arms and wake up with you inside of me, your tongue caressing my body." I moved my hips into her back, gently but firmly.

"I want to take you to that point where you don't think you will be able to stand anymore, your fingers digging into my back as I look into your eyes, knowing what you are feeling."

A grin crawled across my face as I answered her. "So you want me to beg you to stop... so you can refuse." We both sat silent as we pondered this thought. "Do you like me digging into your back? I know you do." I knew how she always reacts when I press my fingers, my nails into her back as she enters me. I know how hots it makes her. I lowered my lips to her bare shoulders, pressing my teeth to her soft skin.

She drew a sharp breath and answered me. "I don't think I could refuse you." I nibbled down her shoulder and back up to her neck, sucking softly on her ear. "In fact, I know I can't."

"I know. You have no desire to refuse me. Yet I will just continue to hold you in my arms and make you feel so good, like you have never felt before."

"My only desire is to make you feel as good as you make me feel. Have you close your eyes and to feel my closeness, my breath upon your neck and throat."

"Then I shall make you feel even better. My only desire is to love you, to make you feel wanted, needed... aching..." I flinched as I realized what I had just said.

"Is that possible?" She breathed her words so softly I could barely hear them. "To make me feel even better? I tremble now wanting to feel your touch even though I've felt it countless times before."

My reply was simple. "Yes, together it is possible." Silence crept in between us, forcing us to move closer together. Alex relaxed completely against my body, trusting, willing. "I tremble for you." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I tremble now as I struggle to keep myself from falling in love."

Again Alex answered me softly. "I have that same struggle myself."

The silence was deafening. My heart was bouncing in my chest about to reverberate around the room and out the window. "Talk to me," I said with pleading voice. I turned her head so that she could see my inner most thoughts... through my eyes.

I didn't think it was possible for Alex to get quieter, but she somehow managed. "You drive me crazy."

"As you do me." She placed one finger over my mouth, silencing me. Wiggling her body around, I stared at her, face to face. So close we were almost touching lips.

"I have never wanted someone as much as I want you... so much that I ache all over." A pained expression came across her face.

I could not bear to see Alex hurt. Seeing her hurt made my throat swell so that words couldn't have made their way out if I had tried. We wrapped our arms around each other. I tried to erase her pain as I held on until the morning dawn peeked through the window over the horizon.

0-0-0-0-0

* * *

 **A/N: Please know that Alex is only trying to work through her inner demons the best she can. Sometimes we have to experience the pain to work through to achieve what we desire most.**


	15. Chapter 15

The next two days passed in a flash with the final inspections being signed off and last minute arrangements being made. Piper had also been able to have productive time at Popi's. As reward for both of their diligent work, Piper had further relaxed the rules she had made about her and Alex staying at their respective places. Piper also sensed that Alex needed the additional comfort of waking up next to Piper. The pair had not yet taken the time to talk through the situation surrounding Alex's disappearance of a few weeks prior, but Piper was willing to put that discussion on hold in order to alleviate Alex's nerves. She wanted this taping to go off flawlessly for Alex and Alley's.

Piper flipped her hair back over after drying it and began running a brush through her locks as she pulled it back into a tight ponytail. "I'm headed to Popi's, Al. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Three? Apparently there will be a small crew on hand today when Michael comes by to meet me and the staff. There might be some minor interviews, but I want you to be there if you can." Alex placed her hands on Piper's shoulders and squeezed.

Piper nodded. "I can get a full day's work in – makes up for tomorrow! Polly will be happy."

Alex rolled her eyes. "She's so hot and cold, that one. She can't make up her mind to like me or despise me."

"She's trying Alex. Secretly we both know she's happy for you." Piper stood to gather her belongings and reached up to kiss Alex. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Piper trudged up the stairs to Popi's. Truth be told, she was relieved that the stress would be over tomorrow at the conclusion of the taping. She was worn out physically as well as emotionally. She had held back from questioning Alex about her past, but it was something that weighed heavily on her mind. As she opened the door to the outer room, Polly was seated in one of the chairs, legs crossed, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Piper."

"Polly." Piper was cautious, seeing the oddly delighted look on her friend's face. "What's up? Why are you acting like you won the lottery?"

Polly leaned forward, pushing an envelope towards Piper. "I think we might have come close. We just got our first large order."

The stress of the last few weeks melted away as Piper read the purchase order. "You only had a meeting with them a few days ago Polly. This is great news." Piper grinning as she plopped down. She did some mental calculations and looked around her on the shelves. Her face became somber. "Polly what did you tell them about our production ability? Can we fill this order?"

Polly's sheepish look told Piper what she needed to know. "When we took inventory last week, we both agreed we were fairly capable of increasing our production. Come on Piper. We can do this. We _have_ to do this."

Piper buried her head in her hands. Her muffled voice was low but clear. "I suppose this is a pretty good problem to have, huh?" Piper relaxed back in her chair. "I wish this could have come two days from now – when all of this at Alley's is over. But that's neither here nor there. We need to do a more thorough inventory and make a plan for filling this order."

After finishing the inventory, Polly and Piper sat with the purchase order and worked the numbers, determining exactly how much and of which soap they were short. As Piper started to develop a plan, she glanced at her watch and discovered it was already after 2:30. "Hey Pol, I'm going to head over to Alley's for the initial introductions for the taping tomorrow. I'll make it all this up to you – I promise."

"Yeah, yeah – go ahead." Polly was already starting new batches of soap in the kitchen. Polly was so excited about the purchase order, she couldn't even be bothered to make a snide comment about Alex.

* * *

Piper could see the crowd gathering outside the bar as she walked across the street. The bar was not opening until later tonight, but word had spread that some cameras would be on site. Everyone wanted a glimpse at the big Food Network star. Piper decided to not fight through the crowd and made her way to the back of the building to bang on the back entrance. One of the cooks let her in and quickly locked the door behind her.

Piper found Alex in her office, looking nervous as hell but happy. Piper had decided to not share her news about the purchase order with Alex until after the taping. There wasn't any reason why it couldn't wait another twenty-four hours. Then they would have double reason to celebrate.

The skeleton crew was already set up and the guest of honor soon arrived. Alex was quite pleased to find that Michael Symon's personality off-camera was exactly the same as on-camera. His trademark cackling laugh was infectious. Michael wanted to meet all of the staff so that they could go about their regular duties during the taping as well as do some impromptu interviews with Luschek. As he sampled various burgers to determine which would be featured tomorrow, Michael had nothing but high praises for the hamburger chef.

Much of the time that Michael spent visiting with Alex was spent not only about the food but also about the beers she choose to stock – draft versus bottle. They also launched into a long discussion about the merits of music from the 60's and 70's and 80's.

"You have no idea how glad I am to be doing this segment Alex. Your bar here is incredible. I wish you the best. If your customers are anything like your staff, tomorrow's going to be great." Michael rose as he stretched out his hand to shake Alex's. "Thanks for sharing your story."

* * *

The young lighting technician threw the thick electrical cable down as he swore and slammed the truck's breaker box closed. The best boy walked by and glared at the newbie. "What's your problem? Everything's almost wired up for tomorrow. Don't fuck it up."

"That's just it, _almost._ There is one simple light set left but that breaker keeps blowing on the truck. Piece of shit."

The grip's chief assistant rolled his eyes. "Just tie off on the bar's boxes. They passed inspection two days ago. Using one of their 220's for a light set won't hurt, and it's better than us staying here all night working on the stupid truck."

The younger tech was cautious as he had been instructed to never tie into the breakers on a site. They were under strict orders to only use electricity off of the truck. But he also didn't want to feel the wrath of disobeying a senior employee. Opening the bar's electrical panel, he discovered no open 220v breakers, so he tied the two open 110v breakers together to provide enough juice for the lights. He snapped the ends of the heavy electrical cable into place and let them snake out of the bottom of the door.

Meanwhile, the pre-taping party continued inside where the beer was flowing freely and the hamburgers were flying out the window. Of course there was no reason for anyone to venture out the back door. So nobody saw the short flickers of sparks arcing behind the bar's electrical panel door.

* * *

The next day came bright and early for everyone involved. Alex had called all-hands-on-deck at the bar with all employees working the full day. Lucky patrons had been issued wristbands the previous day. They had been selected in two ways – first, all of the bar's regulars were guaranteed spots and the other open tables were filled by lottery drawing.

The taping was going well. Michael had talked to many of the regulars and newcomers. They discussed the food, drinks and the staff. One regular got so tickled trying to explain Amanda and Mackenzie that they eventually had to stop filming. Once that happened, the regulars began to harass Taystee and Poussey for a show but the workers had promised to be on their best behavior and not steal the limelight from the bar. Little did they realize that much of the bar's success had to do with the quality of its employees.

Piper sat on her regular stool in Alex's station, finally relaxing now that this ordeal was coming to a close. She watched Alex closely, remembering back to the day she first laid eyes on the bartender. Piper had been waiting for yet another disastrous blind date. The bartender had been perceptive in noticing Piper's impatience. Piper could still picture exactly what Alex looked like. Then again she looked pretty much the same every night she worked her bar – fucking hot.

Piper looked at the woman she was falling in love with. Piper wondered if the show's cameras could capture her feelings for Alex for the entire viewing audience to see. Alex's hair was always partially pulled back by black glasses she kept pushed on top of her head. She was, of course, wearing a sleeveless 80's rock band t-shirt which showed off her striking tattoos. Alex had agonized for hours on what shirt to wear. Piper had finally reached into Alex's closet blindly and picked one out.

Alex glanced towards Piper and caught her staring. She winked Piper's way and slid yet another beer towards her. Today couldn't be going better – for Alex or for Alley's.

Michael Symon and a guest had planned to take a seat at one of the tables when they ate their food for the taping. In a last minute change, Michael decided he wanted to sit at the bar to show more of the ambience of the joint. It just so happened that the best seats were right next to Piper. It was in between takes that Alex realized just how many beers she had slid her girlfriend's way that day. She couldn't recall seeing Piper eat, so Alex cringed when Piper leaned over to talk to Michael.

"Hey Michael. You coming here is ummm GREAT for Alex. Yer great fer doin' dis." Piper leaned a little too far over. "But I bet you do not know the BEST part of this place…" Piper knew she was slurring her words a little but Michael was listening, so she continued. "That." Piper pointed to the row of beer bottles a top the bar. "See that up there. That's Penny. She's a penguin. And she's da bomb." Michael chuckled politely and turned away from Piper slightly.

Alex leaned over the bar and whispered harshly. "Piper. Piper! What are you doing? Are you drunk?"

Piper's indigent look showed in her voice. "Drunk? Me? No. Well I don't know. Ask my bartender. Babe. Am I drunk?" She giggled as she belched loudly. "Ooh mm 'scuse me."

"Piper not here. Not now. Why don't you go take a break in my office?" Alex motioned to Nicky who gently guided a tipsy Piper off her stool and into the back of the kitchen.

Nicky sat Piper down in the office with a plate of food and a bottle of water. "Stay here blondie. You can't piss the boss off today. Stay. Understand?" Piper nodded.

* * *

Most of the segments had been filmed and everyone was hanging out and enjoying what was turning out to be a normal day at Alley's Bar and Grill. Even the host of the show had left, the crew stayed on to tape more of the bar's normal activities.

Unexpectedly there was a large boom from behind the building followed by the bar's lights and one of the crew's light bars suddenly going out. There was zero electricity and light seemed to be coming only from the crew's equipment. But at least it wasn't pitch black. One patron started singing one of the more popular juke box songs and others soon joined in. It was if the good mood couldn't be dampened.

Then coughing began from some of the customers upstairs in the small loft seating area where the juke box was housed. It was quickly evident that smoke was pouring in from the attic spaces, spreading out to fill the air in the bar. When the realization struck that danger was lurking, customers began to scream and push towards the front door. Ensuing panic caused a crush as the traffic bottle-necked through the small door. Even as people made it out the door, they were tripping over camera equipment and cables that seemed to be everywhere.

Not knowing what was happening inside, the large crowd outside also impeded the exiting traffic as people stumbled into the fresh air, trying to catch their breath. The scene was pandemonium. As a defined crackling and roaring sound started developing in the attic, the persons still trapped inside became even more panicky in their efforts to escape. What seemed like forever probably was only minutes before the fire department sirens wailed in the distance, getting louder as the trucks made their way through the throngs of people.

Alex and her staff were huddled together near the entrance, trying to help the last stragglers out of the burning bar. People had finally stopped coming out the door – many were sitting against the wall of adjacent buildings while others were lying in the street, overcome from the smoke.

Without warning, Alex's head snapped up and she looked at Nicky. "Nicky – where's Piper?" Nicky's eyes widened with fear. "Piper? Piper!" Alex looked around the crowd and quickly became hysterical. "PIPER!" Alex broke to race back into the bar. Taystee and Luschek grabbed her arms. "Fucking let me **go**. I have to find Piper."

Taystee and Luschek both tightened their grips as they fought Alex. "You can't in there, boss." Taystee said calmly. "It's not safe. The fire department is almost here. Let them do their job."

Alex struggled wildly with a panic-stricken look on her face. "PPPIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow! What a response. I know this update is short, but it actually the other half of the previous chapter. Hope this helps.**

* * *

"PPPIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" Alex violently struggled against her human restraints. "I said fucking let me **go**. I'm going after Piper."

Nicky was covered head to toe in soot. She stood in front of her boss and best friend with her hands on Alex's chest, pushing back. "Boss you can't." Nicky put her whole body force into holding Alex back as they moved her further and further away from the door to make way for the fire trucks. "Shit Alex. You are bleeding… bad."

Alex looked down at the gaping gash in her arm, chunks of darkened flesh in the center and edges rimmed with black, not feeling any pain except for the anguish radiating from her heart. From somewhere in the crowd, a semi-clean t-shirt appeared. Poussey wrapped it around Alex's arm and held pressure in attempts to stop the bleeding.

The fire fighters had begun to make their way into the building while several ambulances were pulling up to help with the victims. Alex had stopped fighting her friends and was no longer trying to get back into the building. The paramedics had Alex strapped onto a gurney, treating her for smoke inhalation and dressing her burned cut temporarily. A light sedative had been administered through the IV. While the medics packaged her for transport, Nicky had not left her side and was gripping the rails. Alex moved the oxygen mask to the side in order to speak. "Find her Nicky. You have to find Piper." Alex's coughed and slipped the mask back on, mournful look still set in her eyes.

Alex's eyes flicked back to the door of the bar where a fireman had just stepped out. A nearby fireman's radio crackled. "…find… nobody." The man by the door was shrugging his shoulders as he motioned that the building was clear of occupants. A grief-stricken howl arose from behind Alex's mask as the ambulance doors slammed shut. A slap on the doors was the signal to the driver to take off.

* * *

Piper grumbled as she awoke in an awkward position. Rubbing her eyes she realized she was curled in one of the chairs as Popi's. Her ears alerted to the sound of an emergency vehicle siren wailing away in the distance. She staggered to her feet and stumbled to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face in an effort to revive herself.

Slowly the events of that day were coming back to her. Apparently she had a little too much to drink during the taping of the show and Alex had sent her to the office to sleep it off. After finishing her food, she had tottered her way to Popi's for a more restful drunk-sleep. Piper made a mental note to buy a couch and at least one more chair for times just like this.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Piper took a long rehydrating swig as she walked to the front window and lifted the window sash. She froze as she looked at the remnants of the earlier pandemonium. Trash was flying about the street which had been blocked off by fire trucks. A lone ambulance departed the area with its lights flashing but sirens silent.

 _Alex._ Piper's heart began pounding out of her chest as she flew down the stairs and across the street. A few firemen were coming out of the bar, and Piper rushed past them in an attempt to enter. A pair of strong arms grabbed her. "Whoa there missy. Nobody is going in there until it's been checked and cleared by the fire marshal."

Yellow tape was now being used to seal the door and cordoning off the area in front of the broken windows. Peering into through the broken glass, Piper could see what was left of the bar – mostly dripping with gray water and smeared black soot. "But…"

"No buts, now back away. It's for your own safety."

"What happened? Where is everybody?"

The man spoke to Piper almost as if she was an infant. "There was a fire hon. Several people were taken to the hospital. Others went home, I guess."

"Where's…" Piper turned to find the firefighter had left. "… Alex?" Piper's voice was small. _Where was Alex? Why had she left without finding me?_ Piper's eyes drifted to the side of the bar outside the tape. A small, makeshift memorial was beginning to form of flowers, stuffed bears, and even a large stuffed penguin. A dreadful feeling was forming in the pit of Piper's stomach. What had she slept through? What had she missed? And where the fuck was Alex?

Piper called Alex's phone which went straight to voicemail. She then dialed Nicky whose phone did the same. Finally Piper turned up the street and started walking towards Alex's apartment. Maybe Alex had gone home. She was fighting the feeling of dread trying to settle in her chest. She refused to panic until she knew the entire story.

* * *

Alex was fairly doped up in the emergency room. The cut was almost through all of the layers of flesh on her arm and the interior of the injury had been burned. "Ms. Vause, can you understand me?"

Alex lolled her head over at the intern. "Piper?"

"No Ms. Vause I'm Dr. Smith. Your arm is in pretty bad shape. We are taking you up to an OR so we can debride the burned portion and close up the wound. Is there anyone you want us to call?"

"Piper?" Alex was delirious at this point.

Nicky told the doctor that she'd take care of calling Alex's mother. There was nothing Nicky could do to locate Piper, so she had made the decision to come to the hospital with Alex. Hopefully once the dust settled, Alex would forgive her for keeping her as priority.

Once the other bar staff had been cleared by their doctors, Nicky had sent them home to get some rest. Once Alex had been taken back, Nicky found a phone to call Alex's mom. Thank goodness for people still being listed in the white pages. Neither Alex nor Nicky had made it out of the bar with their phones.

* * *

Piper slid to the floor in the foyer outside Alex's apartment. Despite her repeated knocking, Alex did not answer the door. Piper began panting as her anxiety took over her previously calm demeanor. What if something horrible had happened to Alex? What if that memorial outside the bar was because she had been killed? _Oh my god. What if I never see Alex alive again?_ Piper was absolutely distraught.

There was one more place that Piper needed to look – the hospital. Piper called a taxi and arranged to be picked up the next block over since the streets were still blocked by fire trucks.

* * *

A baby faced Food Network worker was out back of the bar coiling thick cables which were dripping with gray water. "What in the hell do you think you are doing son?" The fire chief bellowed at the young tech at the top of his lungs.

"Ummm. It's my job to pack up sir." He was visibly nervous, hands shaking as he dropped the large loops of wiring.

"This is an active fire investigation scene son. You aren't even supposed to be back here. Nothing is touched until the scene is released by the fire department. Get out of here. NOW!"

The kid took off, frightened by the unexpected appearance of the fire chief. But what scared him most were the cables he had dropped in the pools of water, evidence that he had used the bar's electrical system when it was expressly against network policy to do so. His job was definitely in jeopardy. Guilt set in for the people who had been injured and the property damage that had been caused.

* * *

The taxi dropped Piper at the entrance to the ER. Piper made her way through the throngs of people milling about, many covered in soot and ash while others were simply sitting in shock. The information desk was inundated with people looking for their loved ones and checking on the status of people brought in by ambulance. Piper anxiously awaited her turn in line, the rock in the pit of her stomach growing with every passing second.

When it was her turn to step up to the window, she froze. The nurse looked up at her with a tired look. "Patient's name?"

"Vause. Alex Vause." Piper's voice came out like a whisper. She was afraid of the news.

"Emergency. Bed D-8."

Piper let out a sigh of relief. She had found Alex. "Can you tell me the extent of her injuries?"

"Relationship to the patient?"

Piper paused and considered telling the nurse she was Alex's sister. "Alex is my girlfriend."

The nurse paused, looking at Piper over her glasses. "I'm sorry. I am only allowed to release that information to immediate family members." The woman's voice softened slightly. "I'm sure she's okay hon. Check the with the nurses' station." She gave Piper directions where to go and buzzed her back to the ER.

Piper tried to follow the directions to locate the nurses' station to inquire about Alex. Looking around she realized that D-8 was right around the corner. She supposed since she was this close, that she would just sneak in and see Alex with her own eyes.

Piper pulled back the curtain to D-8. There was no Alex; there was not even a bed – just bloodied bandages and medical waste. Nicky was sitting against the wall, soot covering her face and clothes, holding a sobbing woman in her arms. When Piper walked in, the woman looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"Piper," Diane cried harder.

Piper fainted.


	17. Chapter 17

Piper shook her head, moving away from the sharp smell of ammonia attacking her senses. The strange face of a nurse was hovering over her and the fuzzy mane of a more familiar head of hair leaned over the nurse's shoulder. "Welcome back to the land of the living blondie. Lots of people have been searching for you." The nurse and Nicky helped Piper up and seated her in the chair Nicky was earlier occupying. Diane put a blanket around her shoulder and pulled Piper into her.

"Alex?" Piper looked up at Diane.

Diane smiled as she looked down at Piper. "The doctor came in as they were trying to wake you up. Surgery went fine and they will be bringing her up shortly." Diane explained that she had just arrived to the hospital and was upset to learn that Alex was in surgery when Piper walked in to see her crying. "I didn't mean to scare you hon."

Nicky dragged another chair in from the neighboring cubicle. "Boss is going to be happy to see you blondie. Where the hell did you go during the fire? Alex was freaking out. We couldn't find you and Alex thought you were trapped."

"And I thought she was dead. You need to go clean up Nicky. You reek of smoke and look like shit."

* * *

It wasn't long before Alex was rolled in, peacefully asleep with her bandaged arm laying atop the sheet. The nurse explained that she was still coming too from anesthesia and would be groggy for a while but to call the nurses' stand if there were any concerns.

It wasn't long before Alex stirred slightly. "Piper?" Alex was squinting up at the blonde holding her hand. "Piper is that you?" Piper squeezed Alex's hand.

"I'm here Al. I'm right here. Your mom's here, too."

"I thought I lost you Pipes." Alex winced as she tried to reach up to touch Piper's cheek. "Fuck that hurts. Where were you?" Piper again explained what she told Nicky and Diane. "So all this time you were okay?" Despite the angst that Alex had felt when she couldn't find Piper, she was relieved to learn that Piper had never been in any danger.

* * *

Alex had been released a few hours after surgery with strict orders to keep her bandages dry and changed daily. Piper and Diane both took Alex to her place. Piper settled Alex into her bed while Diane went to the store to stock up on Alex's favorites – her favorites now and from her childhood.

Alex immediately fell asleep as Piper tucked the covers in around her. Piper crouched next to the bedside and brushed Alex's hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful sleeping which almost pained Piper as Piper knew Alex's world was going to soon be crashing down around her. Yet it gave Piper comfort to know Alex would get at least one good night's sleep before facing the nightmare that was tomorrow. She smoothed her hand across Piper's brow and kissed her gently.

As Piper softly closed the bedroom door, Diane was setting down the bounty from the grocery store. "I took the next few days off work Piper. You are going to need some help with that one."

"Thanks Diane. I don't know what's in store but I know she's going to need all the support she can get." Piper and Diane worked out some of the particulars of the next few days. Piper said she'd return the next morning with fresh coffee and Alex's favorite pastries. Tomorrow was going to be challenging for everyone involved.

* * *

Piper arrived first thing in the morning. As she opened the door, she heard shouting coming from the bedroom. "No mom! I'm okay. I can do it myself! Fuck!"

Piper walked into the bedroom to find Alex fighting with her mother about wrapping her arm in plastic wrap so she could take a shower. Alex still had a great deal of grime remaining from the fire and desperately wanted to get clean.

"Al you have two choices." Piper's voice was matter of fact. "Either let your mom wrap your arm in plastic wrap, and you can take a shower. Or let her wrap it in plastic wrap, and I'll give you a bath. After you are clean, we will change your bandages." Alex frowned as her two favorite women ganged up on her. "Then, maybe, I'll let you have a slice of lemon pound cake." With that, Alex knew she had been beat and caved to her mother's wishes. She opted for a shower since it was the quickest way to her breakfast treat.

* * *

Piper, Diane, and Alex slowly made their way the few blocks to the bar. Yellow tape still cordoned off the door but someone had taken the initiative to cover the broken windows with plywood. The fire investigator's truck was parked out front on the sidewalk. Alex stopped short of the caution tape and peered into the door taking in the blackened fire and smoke damaged that represented her livelihood. Piper and Diane both put supportive hands under Alex's arms as her knees buckled slightly. They gently lowered Alex to the ground as Alex brought her hands up to cover her face, sobbing softly. Neither woman could think of words that might provide any solace to ease Alex's pain.

A man exited the bar and resealed the tape. Piper caught him before he got into his truck. He introduced himself to the three woman as the lead fire investigator. "I've completed my initial investigation, pictures and all that. I want to keep the building closed off for now until the structural engineers finish checking it out." He would not reveal any details of his preliminary conclusions only suggested that Alex look into retaining a lawyer.

* * *

Alex pushed her chair back from the table after signing the stack of papers in front of us. "Ms. Vause, you have no idea how sorry we are that you have gone through all of this. Words cannot express our gratitude for allowing us to settle this matter here," the Food Network representative motioned to the table. "You will not be disappointed."

"That bar is my life. I spent years building that place and collecting those items. I **am** disappointed. Let's just take it day at a time from here." While Alex knew the fire had been an accident, she could not hide her disdain for the fact that it had happened.

Once the investigation determined that the fire was unequivocally caused by the mis-wiring of the lights by the young light technician, the network quickly assumed full responsibility for the damages, injuries and rebuilding of the bar. While Alex was not willing to fully hand over the reins of the redesign, she was relieved to not have to deal with insurance companies and the grunt work she knew lay ahead. Her attorney assured Alex that the network was being overly generous in good faith as well as to avoid a lawsuit.

After meeting with the lawyers, Alex texted Piper to see if she was free for lunch. Piper had undoubtedly been a great help since the fire as she worked with Diane to take care of Alex. The reassurances of not having to be alone was comforting. However Diane had to return to work so Alex was feeling slightly anxious about the additional pressure on Piper.

* * *

Piper slid into the booth opposite Alex who was waiting at the café. "Hey. How was the meeting with the lawyers?"

Alex reached across the booth and grasped Piper's hands, wincing slightly at the pull on her stitches. "Hey back. It went well. Now the real work can begin." Alex withdrew her injured arm to release the strain on the stitches. "You look exhausted Pipes."

Piper looked down at the menu, studying it. The waitress came by to take their order. Then Alex moved to the other side of the booth to sit next to Piper. "Thanks for all you've done the last few days Piper. I couldn't have made it without you." Alex reached down with her good arm, grasped Piper's hand and brought it to her lips. "Thanks," she murmured.

Piper turned sideways in the booth to face Alex. "Al I wouldn't have it any other way. But we need to talk." Piper swallowed as she paused momentarily. Alex took in a breath, not knowing what to expect. "Popi's is in trouble Al."

Alex furrowed her brow in confusion. "Pipes, what's going on? I thought you and Polly were doing well with your start-up."

"We are. Right now, too well." Piper told Alex about the large purchase order they had gotten and the difficulties they were having getting it filled. The additional time Piper had been spending with Alex lately was not mentioned but weighed heavily in the air.

"So what are the options Pipes? There has to be something that can be done."

"It's impossible for us to get this order filled - not unless Polly and I work day and night for the next few weeks. We don't even have time to hire people at this point." Piper slumped back in the booth.

Alex was silent for a moment, contemplating. She chose her words carefully before she spoke. "Hey Pipes. What if I were to tell you that I know where you can find trusty employees ready to work right now – that can work day and night. They are already used to those hours and just happen to be free for a few weeks."

"What?" Piper narrowed her eyes as she stared at Alex waiting for further explanation.

"I can loan you the bar staff to help with soap production. You just have to be able to put up with them. Do you think Polly would agree to that? None of them are working and most of their salary until the bar is reopened is covered by the network."

"Do you think they would want to make soap?"

"Those clowns will do anything Piper, especially for you. They can work their regular shifts which will pretty much cover the time that you and Polly normally take off."

Piper perked up as she pondered the possibilities. "I think this just might work Alex. You are a genius!" Piper grabbed her phone to text Polly while Alex texted her staff to set up a meeting at Popi's the next day.

* * *

That afternoon, Alex had a doctor's appointment to check on her incision and to see if the stitches were ready to come out. Due to the diligence of Diane and Piper, the wound had healed nicely which pleased the doctor to no end.

Piper and Alex had not talked about the fire nor would either admit the fears they had each faced that day when they thought the other had been lost forever. While they were close before, the traumatic event had drawn them even closer together. Since Diane had gone back to work, Piper had stayed every night at Alex's place, sleeping gingerly next to Alex so as to not accidently nudge her arm while they slept. Each woman savored the comfort of waking up and not having to move more than a few inches to feel the other at her side.

Alex thought back to the night that Piper had come to Diane's to get her after she had foolishly ran off. The feelings that she felt that night – the words she had spoken the next morning – she had meant them. Piper had _always_ been there for her. She felt Piper needed more of an explanation before admitting her feelings, but Alex felt as though her emotions were bursting out of her chest.

Now, knowing the additional burden Piper had been carrying all week of the Popi's order, Alex wanted to do something special. She knew she didn't have a lot of time for planning or preparations. So she made a quick trip to the market and busied herself with the details.

* * *

Piper knew she had to stay at Alex's at least another night. Eventually she needed to return to her own apartment to give Alex her space back, but tonight wasn't the night. Alex had suggested the perfect solution for Popi's huge problem today. Even Polly was on board which was a miracle. She needed Alex tonight. She needed Alex more than ever now.

Alex greeted Piper at the door with two glasses. "Wine for you my beauty. Sparkling cider for me, at least until I'm off my medications." Piper accepted her glass and took a sip. As she entered the apartment, she grinned when she saw the candlelit table.

"What do we have here?"

"You've been taking care of me for the last week, non-stop. I presumed you might like a night of your own." Alex pulled out Piper's chair as she took a seat and draped a napkin across her lap.

Warmth enveloped Piper's chest as she watched Alex serve dinner and shower her with attention. Conversation that evening did not include the bar nor Popi's nor any other kind of business. The women just shared peaceful dialogue about random subjects.

Eventually after dessert, they made their way to the couch. As Alex went to refill their drinks, Piper nervously pulled a rectangular envelope from her pocket. Alex sat next to Piper, settling as close as possible. "I know there are a lot of things unsaid between us Piper." Piper went to speak, but Alex held up a finger, silencing her. "Let me talk or I may not ever say this. You have no idea how much I appreciate you always being here for me, particularly this past month. I realize that we do need to have some discussions, but frankly I'm tired of holding back."

Alex gathered Piper's hands in hers. "Somehow I think we both have learned that we are each better with written words than with spoken." Alex reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Piper.

Piper took it, chuckling. When Alex's look turned perplexed, Piper simply laid her own envelope on her lap. Alex reached for it, smiling, but Piper tucked it under her leg. "Me first." Opening Alex's envelope, Piper read Alex's neat, block writing.

 _lust versus love  
_ _desire versus affection  
_ _craving versus fondness  
_ _passion versus attachment  
_ _yearning versus devotion_

 _are lust and love one in the same - different words for the same emotion?_

 _how long does it take to love someone_

 _is it instant  
_ _or does it grow inside you  
_ _how do you know if it's love  
_ _or if it's lust  
_ _or if it's simply infatuation with an image of a human made expressly for you_

 _and just how long does it take to love someone?_

Alex wiped away the tears forming in Piper's eyes before they could roll down her cheek. Piper smiled tenderly as she handed over her envelope which Alex gently opened to reveal the floral handwriting on the pages.

 _letters  
_ _words  
_ _meaning_

 _"But which meaning," she asked. "There are so many."_

 _I smiled gently at her and was silent._

 _"There isn't just one meaning." Her words continued despite what she felt in her heart._

 _I smiled. "You feel it my dear. I know you do. And THAT is the meaning you strive for. And THAT is the meaning of one."_

 _and then two  
_ _became one  
_ _and eight became three to become one_

 _letters  
_ _words  
_ _meaning_

* * *

"I love you Alex Vause."

"I love you Piper Chapman."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this makes up for the previous two chapters. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Alex's broad grin stretched across her face as she placed her hands on either side of Piper's face. "I've been waiting so long to tell you that Piper." She leaned forward to press her lips into Piper's. "You have no idea."

Piper's eyes locked with Alex's. "Maybe I do know Alex. Maybe I do." She returned Alex's light kisses. Her eyes penetrated deep into Alex's stare, watching as she opened her mouth to run her tongue across Alex's lips. Alex immediately parted her jaws allowing Piper in as her eyes rolled back closed. "Alex." Piper whispered into the kiss. "Open your eyes. I want to see your soul as I kiss you."

Alex complied as she reached out her tongue and twisted it with Piper's, a battle nobody was trying to win. "Gawd. You. are. so. fucking. sexy." She ran her hands from Piper's face to behind her neck then down her shoulders.

Piper nipped at Alex's lips, all the while having that dark sultry look in her eyes. Without warning, Piper lunged into the kiss, hard, drawing her fingertips down Alex's back. She kissed Alex just long enough to make her disoriented, lost in emotion, in feeling. Alex swiftly stood and scooped Piper up to carry her to the bedroom. She dropped Piper on the bed and quickly shed her shirt and bra. Piper still looked at her through slit eye lids, heavy with desire. Alex quickly stripped Piper completely and started to crawl onto the bed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Piper made it quite clear that if she were going to be naked so should Alex. Alex stood back up and let her jeans and panties drop to the floor without a second thought. Piper raised her chin in approval then motioned to Alex. "Get over here now."

Alex immediately dropped to Piper's side and reached over to kiss Piper who turned her head away. "No." She craned her neck and pulled Alex's head over to her shoulder, holding it there until Alex began to suck. Piper moaned as she arched her back, moving into Alex's mouth. Her fingers were entwined with Alex's, and Piper brought Alex's hand to her breast, pushing down, prompting Alex to squeeze and massage. "Harder." Her hand went back to Alex's head pushing her into her neck. She then wrapped her hands in Alex's hair and moved Alex's head to her breast. "Same." Piper was frantic with her commands, her movements. "Kiss me Alex. Damn it."

Alex moved up and shoved her tongue roughly into Piper's waiting mouth who sucked it in, hands clamoring on Alex's back for purchase into her skin, into her muscles. Alex ran her nails down Piper's stomach and the inside of her leg. As she came back up to Piper's core, she did not hesitate. She knew Piper was wet, and she knew Piper was ready to be fucked. Alex broke the kiss and moved her mouth to Piper's ear. She sucked in a hiss as she slid deep into Piper with one smooth motion. Piper groaned and reached one hand down to grasp Alex's breast, twisting her nipple as Alex drove into her over and over. The oh-so-good pain was enough to urge Alex to fuck Piper harder, deeper.

"What do you want baby?" Alex growled her question into Piper's ear as her fingers slid deftly in and out of Piper. "Tell me."

"You to keep fucki... Ahhhh... fucking me."

"Look at me Piper. Open your fucking eyes and look at me." Alex had her fingers now wrapped in Piper's hair. She tightened her grip, pulling just enough. Piper complied as her breaths were heavy, labored. "Is this what you want?" Alex grinned as she tossed her black hair back when Piper pinched her nipple again, hard. Alex winced as the pain shot waves of pleasure through her.

"Yes. Fuck Al. Yes."

Alex found Piper's clit with her thumb and pressed just ever so lightly. Tension was building in Piper's body, quivers turned to shakes to spasms. Piper screamed out as Alex carried her over the edge to ultimate pleasure.

As the women lay catching their breath, Alex settled back down next to Piper. "Damn Pipes. What was that about? You seemed almost frantic, not that I'm complaining." She propped herself up on one elbow, leaning over Piper, pushing her lover's blonde hair back behind her ear. Piper's eyes were screwed shut. "Pipes?"

Piper opened her eyes and tears were falling out. "I just needed to be fucked – to feel – to feel alive. I love you Alex. Don't you fucking leave again Alex Vause. And don't you dare fucking die."

"I can't promise you I won't die, but I can promise you that I will never ever leave again." Alex stroked Piper's face. "I love you, too, baby."

* * *

The meeting with the bar crew the next day went well. All three bartenders, Luschek and another one of the cooks agreed to help out. Alex said that she would help when she could in between supervising the rebuild of the bar.

Polly had written a step-by-step manual for each of the stations to include mixing the soaps, recipes, molding, and packaging. She and Piper had each stage readied to demonstrate and for now, one of them would be at Popi's during the shifts until they were confident everyone got the hang of the work. Soon everyone was busy fulfilling the Popi's soap order.

* * *

"Ooooooohhh whee. Hey Mackensie." Taystee threw back her head and laughed. "I'm gonna go home smelling all sweet and flowery." She poofed up her hair.

"You know Amanda," Poussey took a deep, over-exaggerated sniff. "This does smell a little like a flower shop. I wonder if my Chad will like this smell better than the cooked cow I normally come home smelling like."

"Mackensie! I have an idea." Taystee put her hands on her knees and wiggled her butt. "Why don't we go out walking after shift? Get people to smell us and ooohh and ahh?"

"Why Amanda that's a perfect idea. I bet people will follow us like the Pied Piper. Then we'll just lead them back here and make them buy soap!"

Nicky chimed in with a flourish of her arm and a French accent. "Laissez-les acheter sope. Let them buy soap I say!" All three women burst into laughter.

"Oh Amanda. I forgot to tell you. Those new protective glasses of yours...stunning absolutely stunning."

Taystee placed a hand on her cheek. "Oh thank you Mackenzie. And I was just standing here admiring those long yellow rubber gloves. Very chic."

Polly looked at Piper and whispered. "Are they always like this?"

Piper nodded. "Isn't it great?" She absolutely loved being around the girls.

Nicky had just stirred the latest batch of soaps and was walking around with the wooden spoon, brandishing it like a tiny sword. "Heeehuh. Ahh. Take that and that." She swatted at imaginary villains as she made her way to the sink to soak the spoon in cleaning solution.

* * *

Piper left Polly to purchase additional tables at the flea market. The extra molds they had ordered were coming in and Piper wanted to assure there was room for them. She also scoured all the booths and swooped up all the crock pots and odd lids she could find. She even lucked out and found some additional chairs and a couch for the front room so more people could relax. After she arranged for delivery, she picked up sandwiches and headed back to Popi's.

The first thing Piper heard upon opening the door was Taystee's loud voice.

"P if you want to carry a grudge that's fine but I don't see how your chicken legs will carry the extra weight."

"My legs aren't scrawny. They're proportioned."

Polly was hiding errr standing in the shelves. "What's that about?" Piper whispered to Polly so as to not be heard.

"I think the big one splashed some lye on the little one's favorite t-shirt. The little one won't believe it was an accident."

Piper snickered. "Well I guess we are learning what it would have been like if we had siblings."

"And the bushy haired one has been singing random songs. She doesn't know she's tone deaf."

Piper knew her prim friend wasn't suited to hang with the brash bar staff. "Then why don't you go ahead and go home. Come back later and supervise the cooks' shift." Polly rushed out of the workspace as quickly as she could.

"Brrrrring." Taystee held her hand to her ear like a telephone then offered it to Poussey. "P it's the Black Eyed Peas. They want to give you all da money if you just sing the days of the week."

"Ummm no!"

Nicky started rambling off the months as the three women giggled.

Piper walked in and grinned at her friends and Alex's fellow bartenders. "Ladies. How are we doing?"

Nicky turned around with a drill in her hand. "Grrrrreat!" She pulled the soap she had speared with the drill off the bit. There was a rather large hole right through the middle of the bar.

Piper looked at her in disbelief. "Nicky, what the fuck?"

Nicky grinned. "Circular void space. A unique soap for unique peeps." She handed the bar to Piper as Taystee and Poussey were rolling laughing. "Oh lighten up blondie. This one didn't come out of the mold right, so I made it more interesting for you. But it's a line you should really consider. Unique peeps need unique soaps."

Poussey shouted out. "Hey! Do you know how to catch a unique duck?" Piper looked at her blankly. "You 'neak up on them. Ba ha ha!"

Taystee chimed in. "Know how to catch a tame duck? Tame way!"

All three Alley employees were about to fall over with their laughter. Nicky was laughing so hard she started snorting which, of course, made the other two laugh even more.

Piper stared, shaking her head. "I will never know how you three ever get any work done. Here or at the bar. You are lunatics."

Taystee wiped the tears from her eyes as she answered. "Yes. Yes we are."

* * *

Progress was being made across the street at the bar. It had been cleaned out and the structure stripped to the bones. Due to smoke and water damage, not much was salvageable, which was disheartening to Alex. However she had found a few fairly decent replacement artifacts for the walls and had even located a distinctive jukebox that resembled one she had before but worked off of computer chips rather than live media. It was going to be a painstaking process however to locate and recreate the music that made her bar one of a kind.

Her phone buzzed with a text message.

 _Al? Did you have some packages delivered here? ~P  
Everything is forwarded there. Hope that's ok ~A  
Well I think you need to come over ~P  
On my way ~A  
X~A  
X ~P_

Apparently Polly's mind was on Popi's and fulfilling the purchase order and couldn't be bothered with bar business. She had been neatly stacking various large envelopes, packages and tubes which were coming in for Alex in the front closet. Piper only learned of this when Polly mentioned that it was getting full.

Soon Alex arrived, bounding up the steps two at a time to the work space. "What's up?" She wrapped her arms around Piper to kiss her. "Or did you just miss me so much you had to make up a reason for me to come over?" Alex gave Piper a sheepish grin as Piper gave her a thump on the arm.

Piper pointed to the closet and explained that Polly had been "storing" Alex's mail. Alex was quite confused as she had no idea what was in the packages. So she took them out, making a pile next to the couch. "Let's see what Santa brought." She patted the couch next to her inviting Piper to sit down. "Oh! All the sheetrock has been hung. The painters should be done by tomorrow at the latest. We are on track for the grand re-opening in two weeks as the network promised. The bar may not have the same flavor as before but at least it'll be open for business." Alex slid a finger beneath the seal of one of the large padded envelopes and extracted the contents. "Fuck."

Piper glanced over. "What babe?"

"This is a signed concert photo of Led Zepplin!" Alex scanned the letter. "It's from Mark, one of the regulars. _I thought you might need to start rebuilding your picture collection. Hope this helps. Can't wait for the reopening._ " Alex looked over to Piper. "Damn."

Alex and Piper began opening the rest of the mail. There was a limited edition poster of Thriller. A lyrics sheet of "Hey Jude" signed by Paul McCartney. Another autographed photo, this time of _The Kinks._ The outpouring of gifts was mind-bogglin, not to mention the quality of many of the items that had been sent it. "Al! Oh my god. This is amazing."

"Mamazing indeed!" Alex was so tongue twisted she couldn't even pronounce her words correctly.

Luschek and his cook partner came into the front room. "Hey boss. What's all the ruckus?" He picked up a few of the memorabilia pieces. "Damn. This all came off of eBay?"

"No. People sent this in. Regulars. People I have no idea who they are. Who knows who all these people are. I don't have words." Alex was truly stunned. There was enough here to replace about everything the tragic fire had consumed. The sentiment was nearly overwhelming.

Abruptly Alex's phone began to ring. She glanced at the screen. "New York? I don't know a soul in New York." She shook her head and answered. "Vause."

"Alex! Hey Symon here." Michael Symon's trademark cackling laugh echoed in Alex's ear. "Sorry I didn't call sooner, but I heard what happened to your place. You had an epic place going there. Is the networking taking care of you?" Alex filled Michael in on the progress of the bar as well as the memorabilia that was beginning to pour in. "Yeah, well that's kind of why I called you. I truly regret that this happened to Alley's. I want to help make it right."

"I'm listening."

"So you know that mural you had – the one by the door. What are you replacing that with?"

"I haven't a clue Michael."

"You know the Rolling Stone magazine, right? Do you read it?"

"Sometimes." Alex was wary at where the conversation was headed.

"Put me on speaker." Alex obliged. "Hey Piper! How's the little intoxicated one and your friend Penny?" Michael couldn't resist teasing Piper about her short lived conversation with the man when he was there for taping. "You gotchr phone?"

"Yup."

"Good. Google this for me. Joan Jett Rolling Stone 2015. Tap on Images. The first one. Alex – this is what you need on that wall."

The picture was a black and white image of Joan with her eyes closed, toking on a huge fatty. She had on a black tank and pants with her black guitar slung low across her hips. Alex let out a low whistle. "Damn I hadn't seen her in years. She looks hot for a 57 year old rocker."

"Come on Alex. Your bar is the perfect place for an iconic mural of a feminist-punk riot-grrrl. Admit it." Sounds of an argument came from Michael's side of the phone, then a short scuffle.

"Give me the damned phone." A different, yet familiar voice came on the line. "Alex! Guy Fieri here. I can't believe this jackass here burned down your bar. But enough of that. Symon, well he's being coy with you. Look – we all know that picture is hot. It's going on your wall. Here's what he's not saying. We've already gotten a release from Rolling Stone to have it drawn this week, and we've lined up an artist for you. Oh, and did I mention? I know Joan. She and her family have been eating at my restaurant for years. After telling her your story, she wants to come by and see how you've rebuilt – and sign the mural. Ba bam. Shut the front door! Here's Michael." Guy abruptly handed the phone back to Michael.

"So Alex – what do you think?"

Alex was silent then Piper spoke up. "Michael, she's speechless. Everything is happening so fast. We'd love to take you up on that offer. Text her the artist's information and we'll get in touch with him. Grand re-opening is in two weeks."

"Done." The phone call ended.

Alex just stared at Piper. "Did that really just happen?"

Piper giggled as she nodded her head. "That really just happened."

* * *

 **A/N: One of the damned things I love about writing AU - you can write what you want, when you want - make all sorts of bad things and good things happen just as you damned well please! Cheers my friends.**


	19. Chapter 19

While the next two weeks passed rather quickly, Polly and Piper were surprisingly able to fill their purchase order with several days to spare thanks to the around-the-clock help from the bar staff. Polly even invited the bar staff to continue to work in order to build up their surplus of artesian soaps, knowing their extra help would soon be back at their regular jobs. Of course the invitation came with a meticulously decorated gift basket of the designer soaps as well as additional items. With her attention to detail, Polly had made note of each person's favorite recipe and customized the basket to that individual. Despite the rambunctious nature of the five staff, they had come to appreciate the products they created and were thrilled at the token of appreciation.

Across the street, Alex was finishing utilizing the Food Network's slave labor to ready Alley's for the grand opening in two days. The joint was fully stocked with beer, alcohol, and food. The only thing required by the staff would be kitchen prep the morning of the opening. Alley's was re-opening Friday evening. Eleven days later was the by-invitation-only viewing party for the "Burgers, Brew, and Que" episode on the Food Network.

Alex looked up as she heard the front door bells jangle as someone entered. "Hey Pipes."

Piper looked around the newly re-designed club. "Wow."

"You see my place for the first time, and that's all you can say? Wow?"

Piper approached Alex and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, giving Alex a chaste kiss. "I'm so glad that I waited until it was done before I came in. Al, this looks fabulous."

Alex's broad smile showed her appreciation for Piper's words. "Yeah, it was pretty depressing for a while. But all's well that ends well, right? Check **that** out." Alex pointed to the wall behind Piper at the huge black and white mural of Joan Jett. "Isn't that the most fab thing you've ever seen?"

Piper's mouth dropped open. "Fuck. She's even hotter when she's _literally_ larger than life. Look at that joint! It's about the size of my arm."

"Right," Alex chuckled. "I cannot wait to get high with her when she comes to autograph the wall."

Laughing, Piper handed Alex the camel colored envelope she had in her hands. "Here you go babe. All the cards are done. And the thank you notes are in the mail with the release party invites included. As ordered!" Piper saluted Alex. As she relaxed, a demure look crossed Piper's face. "You know, hand writing all of those thank you's for the memorabilia people sent in sure does tire a lesbian's hand."

Alex arched an eyebrow and replied in a southern drawl. "However am I to repay you Ms. Chapman?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something Ms. Vause."

They both laughed as they got to work affixing the cards to the framed collectables. Utilizing several contacts, Alex had managed to have everything professionally mounted and framed in a way to best preserve the nature of the items people had donated. Piper had made up cards for each item, "Donated by…" As well, each donor received a hand-written thank you card along with an invitation to the viewing party. The out-pouring of community support for the bar touched Alex, and she wanted to do everything possible to repay the kindness of her regulars and of strangers who helped to put the flavor of Alley's Bar back to its glory.

* * *

To say the bar was packed was an understatement. Alex had the foresight to hire a bouncer type security guard for the front door whose job was to make sure the establishment occupancy remained within fire code regulations and to monitor the lines outside. One of the line cooks distributed food samples to the restless persons cut off from the interior of the bar while one of the temporary bar staff passed out sodas and water in plastic cups.

Piper had reclaimed her regular stool, surrounded on either side by her favorite customers. She was piddling with Pal who she had brought from Popi's, spinning her around by her flippers. She had thought about buying a replacement penguin for Alex, but there simply hadn't been enough time.

In a surprising move, Alex crawled on top of the bar and silenced the crowd to make an announcement. "Hey guys. I cannot begin to tell you my appreciation at your on-going support before and during the disaster that struck our home here and for your attendance tonight in show of support of our grand re-opening. If you take a look around the walls here, you will see the items that many of _you_ sent in to replace what I lost in the fire. Every person who donated an item is receiving a special invitation to Food Network's viewing party the Tuesday after next. If everyone RSVPs, I have about twenty pairs of tickets remaining."

"As a part of the agreement with the network, they agreed to match the amount of monies earned tonight and tomorrow as a donation. I have chosen to donate the money to the International Association of Firefighters Foundation. Not only do they support fire fighters and their families in time of need, but they also provide support and outreach to burn victims across the nation. In honor of Food Network's generous donation, any one present tonight or tomorrow who makes a $20 or more donation to the IAFF will be entered into a raffle for one of the remaining pairs of tickets to the viewing party. The drawing will take place Monday afternoon and winners posted outside."

"Thanks again for coming my friends. Now eat – and drink up – knowing that you are generating money for charity!" The crowd's applause was deafening as Alex hopped off the bar. Alex threw a sheepish grin to Piper who gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

"Dum dum dum. Dum dum de dum de dum." Poussey and Taystee were standing on top of the bar, one at either end, serious look on their faces. Poussey moved her hands as if she was beating drums to a slow funeral march beat as she called out. "Dum dum dum. Dum dum de dum de dum." The patrons all stopped their conversation, confused.

Nicky began to walk from the back of the bar, holding a silver platter in front of her, its contents covered by a cloche. Her face was covered by a thin black veil. Her legs moved stiffly, straight-kneed, like a man in the Russian military, as she walked to the beat of Poussey's beats. "Dum dum dum. Dum dum de dum de dum." Nicky halted about midway through the bar. The funeral march stopped as Poussey held her hands in praying position in front of her chest, bowing her head to meet the tips of her fingers.

Sure that they had everyone's attention, Taystee jumped off the bar and moved to Nicky's side and spoke in a somber voice. "My dear patrons of Alley's. We welcome you to our celebration of new beginnings of our bar. While most of the décor was unsalvageable after the bar was ravaged by smoke and water, we were fortunate to not have any major injuries. Except." She grabbed the knob and whisked the cloche from the platter. Taystee, Nicky, and Poussey all gave exaggerated gasps. "Except for Penny." On the platter lay the beloved stuffed mascot of the bar, soot covered, head bandaged, and flippers wrapped in gauze.

Piper's eyes widened in surprise. She had thought that Penny had been lost in the fire. Piper looked over to Alex who shrugged and pointed to the three comedians.

Taystee's voice changed from solemn and ceremonial to pure backwoods hick. She raised her hands and hovered them over the smoke damaged penguin. "Holy Spirit, I'm calling on you right now, Holy Spirit. You and me and her, together as one, healing these flippers. Make this penguin well! Amen! Amen! Hallelujah! Can I get an Amen?"

Many of the customers, mostly regulars, chimed in, "Amen!"

"Can I get another Amen?" More joined in the chorus as Taystee asked again.

"Amen!"

"Amen! Yeah! The Lord is speaking to me right now and he is gonna heal you of those burns dear Penny." Taystee threw her head back, towards the sky. "Now when I say Penny loves you, you say, 'Yes!' Penny loves you!"

"Yes!"

"Does Penny love you?

"Yes!"

"Does Penny love me?"

"Yes!"

Not to be left out, Poussey leapt from her place on the bar and mimicked the backwaters drawl. She took Penny in her hands and raised her high in the air. "Lord, I call on you right now to make this animal walk again! Make her walk again, sweet Lord. Work through me… The beer gods have sent me to help." Poussey shook the penguin whose wrappings fell off.

"She's HEALED!" Nicky shouted as she ripped off her veil tossing it to the side.

The entire crowd cheered in exuberance as the stuffed penguin made her way up on her new perch with the beer bottles above the bar.

Alex shouted above the din. "To celebrate this miraculous event, all drinks are half off for the next fifteen minutes." The bartenders each scurried back to their stations to take orders of the excited crowd.

* * *

After Alex had shooed away its last customers, the exhausted staff and Piper sat around one of the tables. All of the employees were on duty, particularly in the evenings, until business slowed back to normal. Alex had even hired temporary bartenders and line cooks to ease the workload. Of course Nicky was slow to trust anyone she had not fully trained behind her bar, so the temporary staff was mostly relegated to being glorified bar backs and bus boys. But the help was sorely needed.

As everyone was discussing the night and how good it was to be back, Piper excused herself and slipped behind the bar. She placed a dozen bar glasses on the bar along with a dozen beers. The staff looked at her zany actions as she came back to distribute the beers and empty glasses. Conversation continued as Piper went back to Alex's office and retrieved the special bottle she had Alex order for her.

Piper cleared her throat as she stood before the group with her hands hidden behind her back. "May I present to you the fine workers of my smokin' hot girlfriend, Gran Patron Piedra, aged extra añejos." She presented the bottle she had been hiding behind her. As she twisted the lid open, Nicky grabbed the bottle from her hands.

"Fuck! Piper! This is a $450 bottle of tequila." Nicky looked at Alex who motioned for her to hand the bottle back to Piper. "Damn – this is some sippin' stuff. We aren't taking shots or mixing margaritas tonight!" The others murmured appreciatively.

Piper poured each staff member a healthy drink of tequila. As the last glass was filled and the bottle capped, everyone raised their glass. "To Alleys." Piper announced.

"To Alleys." Everyone else answered.

The rest of the night and into the early morning was spent with everyone making ridiculous toasts.

"To Penny."

"To Alex."

"To soap!"

Fortunately the bottle was not larger and there were a dozen people sharing it, otherwise, the staff would be in a world of hurt when time came to open up the next afternoon.

* * *

Alex leaned up against the outside of the bar as she fumbled with the keys to ensure she had locked her new bar. "Mmm Piper?"

"Yes babe?" Piper had abstained from much of the drinking so she could fold all of the staff members into cabs to ensure safe rides home. She now was struggling to get Alex's arm over her shoulder so she could support a swaying Alex.

"I love you. The ground is moving."

"I love you, too, Alex. The ground is not moving. Your head is just spinning. Lean on me. I'm taking you home."

"Home? Our home?" Alex giggled as she burped. "'Scuse me, that was rude."

"No babe, my home." Piper finally got Alex aimed in the right direction and her feet moving one step after another.

A frown crossed Alex's face. "But, why not _our_ home? Come home with me baby. I love you."

Piper couldn't help to giggle at the drunken woman hanging on her shoulder. "We don't have a home Al. I'm taking you to _my_ home."

" _I_ have a home." Alex's voice was growing obstinate.

"Yes, Alex, I know. But mine is closer."

Alex then grinned. "Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Alex started murmuring a conversation that Piper couldn't understand. Then she blurted out, "Piper?"

"Yes Alex."

"I lub you." Alex stumbled over an imaginary rock on the sidewalk. Piper managed to catch her and keep her upright.

"I love you, too."

By this time, Piper had succeeded in dragging Alex to her complex and leaned her against the wall while she tried to get the outer door open. Alex had begun to sway even more as Piper had to relegate one hand to unlocking the door and helping Alex in so that she could ensure the door closed behind her.

 **Thud.** Alex had fallen to the ground as she tried to take a step up the stairs. "Fuck," Piper muttered. _How am I going to get her up the stairs?_

Unexpectedly, a front flew open and Gladys was standing there in her night clothes and robe. Alex pointed to her fluffy slippers and began giggling "Hi Gladys." Alex waved. "Nice slippers. I love this woman." Alex waved a floppy finger at Piper whose face was crimson.

Gladys hrruumfted and looked at her watch. "It's four am Piper. What on earth are you doing out here making so much racket? Is that woman drunk?"

Piper plastered a contrite look on her face as she answered. "I'm so sorry Gladys. We had the re-opening of Alley's tonight. I'm sure you heard about the bar down the street that burned. Alex owns that bar. We were just celebrating and went a little overboard. I'll get her upstairs as quietly as possible."

Gladys' face softened. "Wait here." She turned to reenter her apartment and came out with a shirtless young man who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "This is my grandson. He can help. Tell your friend I'm sorry about her bar. I'm glad it's back. I've heard good things about that girl there."

Piper and Gladys's grandson dragged Alex up the two flights of stairs and deposited her on Piper's bed. "Thanks. Hang on." Piper rummaged in her living room and came up with an extra gift basket. "Give this to your grandma. I made them. If there are flavors she doesn't like, I'll be happy to replace them?"

"Flavors? What the hell? It's soap." The sleepy young man took the basket and went back down to his bed on the first floor.

Piper turned her attention to Alex, pulling off her boots and pants to get her a little more comfortable. Piper readied herself for bed then rolled a snoring Alex over so she could wrangle the covers from beneath her. Piper crawled next to Alex and tucked them both in. She lay there for a while, watching Alex sleep before flipping off the lamp and joining her girlfriend in slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay all you die hards. I have to let you in on a tiny secret. I'll call it my Easter egg from Ch19. Taystee and Poussey channeled Pennsatucky in order to heal Penny. That skit was taken virtually verbatim from 1.10 [Bora, Bora, Bora]. I couldn't resist bringing a little of the Jesus in to heal a wounded bird.**

* * *

Alex smacked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, willing her lips to become unglued from her gums. "Uhhh." Alex went to sit up then flopped back down on the bed.

As Piper heard her girlfriend stirring, she poured a cup of coffee. She carried that and a glass of water to the bedroom. She presented the water to a still prone Alex. "Al. Sit up." She purposefully made her tone sharp in case Alex had fallen back to sleep. Alex moaned, opening one eye to shoot a death glare towards Piper. She again smacked her tongue in an attempt to remove the adhesive coating from her mouth.

Piper shoved the bed a few times with the front of her thighs and offered the water again. "Sit up. Drink."

Alex pushed herself up on one arm, took the water and greedily drained the glass. She sighed as the gumminess in her mouth abated slightly. "Mmmm thanks." Alex then took the coffee and sighed relief as the bitter drink slid down her throat.

"You are a wimp Alex." Piper sat on the edge of the bed as she teased. "I've already called your key staff and they are well on their way to getting ready to be at work on time." Alex continued to glare as she stuck her tongue out at Piper. Alex drained the rest of her cup and held it towards Piper as if asking for more. "Oh no missy. You have to get vertical, on your feet and march into the kitchen for your own refill. Otherwise I don't think you'll ever get out of bed."

"Damn Pipes. Let me say this." Alex threw her legs over the side of the bed and steadied herself as she pushed into a standing position. "No matter how fancy the tequila, it will always fuck you up!"

Piper grinned and rewarded Alex's physical efforts with a peck on the cheek. She gently pushed Alex towards the bathroom. "Shower time. It wouldn't do for the boss to be late to the staff meeting for day two of her reopening."

* * *

Bedraggled as they were, everyone showed up to the pre-shift meeting on time. Alex normally did not hold formal meetings as she had more of an informal management style. Hell it was a bar first, food establishment second. But this was a big weekend, and today was going to be long.

As the last of the staff arrived, Polly and Piper came in with their arms laden with nourishment in the form of boxes of coffee and a tray of pastries from the cafe around the corner. Everyone fell on the goodies like vultures. Polly excused herself to go across the street and work. Piper was helping out at Alley's today so stayed for the pre-shift meeting. Everyone was horsing around and chattering as they settled around the table from the night before.

"Glad you could make it boss lady." Nicky punched Alex in the arm. "I heard you were pretty toasted last night."

Piper winked at Nicky and the other two main bartenders. "Drunk enough to be put to bed by a half-naked man."

Taystee threw her head back and sang, "Oh dear lord Jesus."

"A half-naked man?" Poussey chimed.

Alex was horrified. "What the fuck? No anything-naked man touches me, especially anywhere close to a bed!"

"And she insisted we to go to OUR home, not my home." Piper grinned as she teased Alex.

Taystee threw her head back and sang, "Oh dear lord Jesus."

" _Our_ home? The boss lady is shaking up already?" Poussey hollered.

Alex glared at Piper. "There's no such thing as our place. Damn Piper. I wasn't that drunk."

"You should've seen her trying to go up the stairs at my apartment. She fell on her ass and for the first step. And woke up Gladys."

Taystee threw her head back and sang, "Oh dear lord Jesus in a big, wild way."

"Oh no, she woke up Gladys!" Poussey bellowed.

Alex's face had turned beet red. She rolled her eyes and kicked Piper under the table. "Ow!" Piper exclaimed she reached down to rub her shin.

"Enough of the shenanigans." Alex was fed up with Piper's fibs and started the meeting. "About last night. Everything went pretty smoothly as I'm sure you all know. Tonight the assignments are the same. Regular three bartenders, you're behind the bar. New bartenders – sorry – you're the bar backs and bussers again. After the reopening rush is over, we'll work on getting you trained to work behind the bar so that you can fill in shifts."

"Regular kitchen staff, listen to Luschek as normal. New cooks – once the orders start coming in your duty is to continue to prep so we can keep up with the blast of orders. The same as with the front of the house, as soon as the chaos dies down you'll get properly trained. Please know that I don't think if you as temporary staff. I think of you as new hires on probation. Questions?"

* * *

The rest of the grand re-opening weekend went very well. Saturday was just as busy as Friday night had been, but it lasted all day and night. Employees were only able to take short breaks in shifts in order to keep the customers served and happy. Piper mostly floated and did things that Alex asked her to do. A lot of it was PR work as she visited with customers while helping to clean tables. She also ran food so that customers wouldn't be having to go back to the kitchen like normal.

The sales were brisk and the matching monies from the Food Network would make a hefty donation to the IAFF. Many customers also made individual contributions to the charity as well. When Monday rolled around Alex gathered all of the donation slips together representing the people who donated. She chose the names of the people who would be receiving the extra tickets to the viewing party. As promised she posted those on the window of the bar and also gave Piper a list of people to call.

* * *

The viewing party was a smash. Alex arranged for some large screen TVs to be set up around the bar as well as mounted outside in front of the bar. She obtained a permit to close the street in front of the bar in order for additional customers to be able to watch the show from outside. A catering staff was hired to serve so that employees and their loved ones could also enjoy the viewing.

Poussey and Taystee spent the majority of the pre-show teasing Nicky how fancy she looked all dressed up. She had only ever been seen blue jeans and a T-shirt. In fact, all of the staff was looking pretty sharp.

Everyone cheered as the show aired. Additional shouts arose from various parts of the crowd as someone sitting in that group recognized themselves on TV. At the end of the show, writing popped up on the screen explaining the fire. Still photos of the newly remodeled Alley's were shown. Contact information for the IAFF was also shown as the show urged viewers to make donations. Alex was not expecting that but it made her heart warm that the Food Network kept going the extra step to ease the tremendous struggles that happened because of that horrible misstep.

* * *

Alex flopped on Piper's couch, exhausted. Piper retrieved a quilt from the closet and spread it over the both of them as she sat next to Alex. "God I'm glad everything is over. Thanks Pipes. I owe so much of the success of the past weeks to you and to the support you have offered me."

"Alex, you never have to thank me. Aren't we to do things to help out those that we love?"

"It means a great deal to me that you have been so willing to give so much of your time, time away from your own business to help my business get back on its feet." Alex reached over at gave Piper a kiss on her jaw. "I love you Piper." Alex relaxed back into the couch. "I am so damned tired." Alex slid off the couch to sit on the floor and scooted between Piper's legs. This was Piper's indication that Alex wanted a shoulder rub. "Slow?"

* * *

 **PIPER'S POV**

"Slow is fine with me."

My words came from my heart, just as my actions. Now you were right in front of me and I was rubbing you, firmly, gently. Just massaging, stroking, the essence of touch. Tenseness melted from your body beneath my fingers. I ran my hands to your head, intertwining my fingers in your soft hair, massaging your scalp, fingers drifting to your neck.

"I love the way you touch me." Your voice broke the silence. Startled, I shook my head and returned to your body.

My fingers were soothing your neck, brushing against your throat. "I love touching you, Alex." I leaned forward and whispered in your ear. "Very much so."

I leaned you back onto my legs. Squeezing you tightly, I lifted you back onto the couch, holding you even more tightly. We positioned ourselves on the broad surface, myself lying behind you, relaxing. I spoke gentle words into your ear, telling you how much you mean to me.

You fell asleep as I watched you lie in front of me, so peaceful and calm. I caressed your face and your shoulders. Your body lying in front of me aroused me. I wanted you. But you were so relaxed sleeping in my arms, so I tried hard not to awaken you.

I rubbed your shoulders some more, slipping my hands under your shirt to feel your bare skin, gently rubbing you, caressing, lightly. I drew my feet up your legs as you involuntarily snuggled closer into me. I held you close and whispered my desires in your ear. I saw a slight smile escape from your lips as you enjoyed the feeling of our bodies pressed together.

As I continued to massage, your muscles turned soft... yielding to my hands. I know you are enjoying my touch whether or not you are conscious of it. Squeezing you as close as possible to me, I held you and slept.

Hours later, my phone rang. You jumped, startled as you realized you are in my arms. A slight, devilish smile crept across your face as I stretched to grab the phone. As one hand silenced the phone, the other massaged your breast. My hand had been touching it as we slept. It had seemed so comfortable so why stop.

Your eyes rolled back and closed. You were once more relaxed, willing for me to continue to do with you as I please. Your skin was so soft... so moist... so fine... my fingers were overwhelmed by your body. My fingers began to drift, again kneading small muscles and relaxing you.

Your body flinched as my fingers grazed your hardened nipples. Neither of us realized that my touching had gotten you so aroused, yet there was no additional movement from your body. You allowed me to knead your breasts, to touch you, to feel your skin, to feel the power between us.

Fingernails gently scraped your stomach as I drew my fingers down and then back up to your breasts. My other hand found your legs. So strong and lean. My body melted as I felt you. Slowly moving from behind you, I straddled you and lifted your hips up, slipping off your underwear. As you had allowed me to remove your shirt earlier, you now lay full naked on the couch, relaxed, between my legs.

My hands roamed across your body, smoothing your skin with relaxing touches. Again I felt the muscles in your legs, their tightness created wetness within me. You looked at me, achingly, as I moved off of the couch. Your eyes widened as I spread the quilt across the floor. I needed more space, room to rub you and to touch you. You complied with my silent wishes and laid face down on the quilt. Motionless. I wanted to relax your entire body and since you moved, then knew I must begin again.

So I started rubbing at your shoulders and lightly ran my hands down your back, warming you. Your skin felt so nice, soft. I turned around and focused on your legs. You moaned as I deeply rubbed your legs then massaged the bottoms of your feet. Lifting your foot to my mouth, I teasingly sucked the tips of your toes felt you fight the gasp that overcame you. Releasing your toes, I kissed your feet, ran my tongue across your instep... first one foot then the other.

My hand's grip tightened as I moved back up your calf, followed by my soothing lips collapsing on your legs. I lifted my head from your body and continued to rub, to touch, and to feel. I was not trying to be outwardly erotic at the time, but I liked touching you. It excited me.

I stopped briefly and undressed myself. I wanted to feel my skin against yours. Straddling your back, I leaned down to whisper in your ear, my nipples brushing against your back. You breathed deeply and I knew you did not hear my words. You only felt my touch. I took advantage of your motionless state and ran my breasts across your back, down your legs, and back up between your legs.

You broke the silence with a low sigh, turning to a deep moan. You were in your own world, only feeling my touch, only hearing the sounds of our skin touching. Straddling one leg, I lowered myself to your body, spreading myself across the back of your thigh. I was shocked at my own wetness. I knew you could feel it and was impressed because you still refused to move. Or could you move?

I knew then that I could take you. I could have you. You had no control over your muscles. You had relinquished your body to me. I took one finger and dipped it into my own moisture, reached up to your face, and moved my around to your lips. You licked it, gently sucking. I withdrew my moistened finger from your mouth and dragged it across your cheek, to your naked back.

You regained some muscle control and attempted to turn over. I placed my hand firmly on your shoulder, keeping you face down. You complied as no power whatsoever remained left in your body. My finger continued its journey down your back, up your arms, back down to your hips. My finger traced the inside of your leg, and I felt you lift of your stomach, almost to your knees. You were begging me, silently.

I sat back, behind you, touching you still with only one finger. Separating your legs, I saw the moistness glistening and dripping from your body. Holding back no more, I sank my lone finger deep into your body and felt you collapse. This further relinquishment allowed me to regain my composure. Drawing my hand from between your legs, I moved my mouth to my finger, sucking off your juices. I knew that you wanted me. I could see it in your body. I heard it in your sighs.

You moaned, yet I didn't touch you.

Moving to my knees, I kissed your lower legs. Your ass raised up bringing you completely to your knees. Turning over, I slipped my head between your legs. Sitting up, you settled your body down on my face, sitting on my chest.

My face was instantly wet, my tongue rapidly moving against your swollen clit. I felt you moving, riding my face urging my tongue to fuck you. Your muscles were beginning to come alive. I knew I can make you shake and tremble as I took your body high, so high. You were about to explode as you arched backwards. I lifted up with my shoulders and moved you to your back, hooking my arms beneath your legs so that you were on your back with my face still buried in your body, the moisture flowing from your body.

I almost climaxed myself as I heard your soft voice begging me to take you over the edge. My mouth moved away. Using long strokes of my tongue, I brought you back down. Not yet. As much as I wanted you, not yet. You must wait for what seemed like forever. Slow, even strokes.

You clinched my hair and attempted to pull my head into you. You rocked against my slow moving tongue, relentlessly begging, aching, and groaning. I relented, giving you want you want. You sighed deeply at this realization as I started to build up the tension within you again with stronger licks and sucks. Your body arched up requiring support from my hands. You moved so high, get so wet. I, myself, was as wet as you.

Whimpering... shaking... trembling... to the point of explosion. Then I slipped my fingers inside you, deep. You cried out and dropped your hips down so damned hard on my hand, your body fighting off orgasm.

Your body tightened on my fingers. I could move my hand, but my fingers managed to work inside of you, twisting and pressing on that oh so right spot. Your screams and cries urged me on. Your body shook, trembled. You cried out, collapsing exhaustedly, falling back to the floor, begging me to not move.

Slowly I removed my hand from your body. I kissed you gently on your stomach and ventured up to kiss the tears from your cheek. Somehow you found the strength to hug me and we slept. The last thing you heard was the beating of my heart against your chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Alex must have spent twenty minutes deciding on which shirt to wear. Finally Piper rummaged through the hangers in Alex's closet and pulled out a sleeveless Guns-N-Roses shirt, thrusting it towards her frantic girlfriend. The yellow circle and rose design on the shirt was the perfect fit with Alex's tattoo. "Where did this one come from?" Piper pointed to the back of the closet. "Pipes you are perfect."

The couple walked the short distance to the café to fuel up on caffeine and sweets. Once at the bar, Alex and Piper kissed briefly. "You'd better text me when she gets here." Piper teased a nervous Alex who probably wouldn't even remember her guest's name. Alex gave a wide grin and turned to enter her establishment while Piper went across the street to her space.

As mid-morning rolled around, the doors to the bar opened and in walked the icon that Alex had been waiting for – none other than Joan Jett herself. The shorter shaggy haired black woman in the room seemed larger than life. She had a sheer black shirt over a black camisole which was cut at her cleavage at just the right point to expose her ornate v-shaped swirled tattoo on her sternum. Her pale shoulders were covered with a short-cut red leather jacket which ended right at the level of her broad silver chain link belt. Silver necklaces layered up her neck, culminating with a black leather choker tied at the top of her throat.

Joan slowly nodded as she appreciatively looked around the bar. "I like what you've done with the place. Nice." There was not a large crowd, and those that were there were respective of the star's presence as they knew how important this visit was to Alex. "I heard you had to completely rebuild. I'm impressed."

Wiping her hands, Alex rounded the bar to greet the rock star. "Hi I'm Alex." She motioned to the mural behind the Joan. "How do you think it came out?"

Nodding, Joan took in the larger than life portrait of herself painted on the wall. "Guy said his artist was good. He was fucking right. I'm fascinated at how close to the photo it is." She pulled out a broad tipped black Sharpie. "Let's do this. Got your camera?"

By this time, Piper had made it across the street with her SLR camera to meet Joan and to document the signing of the portrait. Joan's broad strokes were definite, defined just as if she was signing a picture. "Alex, Keep Rocking, Love Joan Jett" along with her traditional star at the end of her name. Joan was extremely gracious as she posed for several shots with Alex and the rest of the staff. She also signed autographs and buddied around with the customers at the bar.

Once the mild commotion had died down, Alex and Piper sat at one of the back tables with Joan. "So how about a burger? I'm sure you've heard our reputation."

Joan was staring towards the front of the bar towards the portrait. "Alex, do you know what my favorite part of that Rolling Stone shoot was?" Alex and Piper were silent. Joan reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew a large rolled object. "That big ass joint!" All three woman laughed. Joan directed her attention back to Alex. "Got some place we can smoke this?"

Alex looked at Piper who nodded. "I have just the place." The three woman and Joan's publicist who apparently followed her everywhere walked across the street to Popi's.

* * *

Alex and Joan settled themselves in two of the chairs. Joan extracted the joint along with a lighter. Licking her lips, she placed the blunt between her lips and breathed deeply, the paper on the end glowing and burning unevenly up the sides of the joint. Leaning her head back, she held the thick smoke in as she passed the thick marijuana stick over to Alex.

After opening the windows and positioning one of the fans behind them, Piper settled herself in Alex's lap. Alex presented the joint to her and Piper shook her head slightly. Smiling down at Alex, she said, "You guys go ahead."

"Sure?" Alex's voice was short, choked as she didn't want to let smoke exit her chest. Piper nodded so Alex shook her head and passed back to Joan. The two women continued the dance of getting stoned, exchanging stories of music and food. Piper was simply enjoying the closeness of Alex.

Alex was definitely beginning to feel toasty – warm and relaxed. "Damn Jett, this is some good shit." Piper laughed as Alex was almost giddy, giggling. "See all this Joan?" Alex motioned around the room. "This is soap. Can you believe it? My girlfriend here makes fucking soap." Piper swatted at Alex's arm. "Hey enough with the abuse. She's good Joan. What's your favorite smell? I bet she has it?" Alex stood, dumping Piper off her lap and began to rummage around the shelves of inventory, pulling off bars of Piper's soap for Joan to smell.

Soon there was a large pile on the table in front of Joan. The rocker put one of the blocks to her nose and smelled deeply. "This does smell most excellent, Alex. I wonder if it tastes as good." She opened her mouth as if to take a large bite of the vanilla oatmeal soap.

Piper grabbed the bar out of Joan's hand. "How I just bag up some samples there for you? As a thank you." Joan nodded as she finished off the last of the pot.

Alex had again taken her seat, head lolled back on the chair back. "Fuck, I haven't been this relaxed in For. Ev. Er. I can't believe I'm sitting here, getting stoned, with Joan. Jett." Alex punctuated her statement with her fingers. "Woman rocker extraordinaire." Alex eyes were squinting, almost closed to slits. "Pipes, turn on some music babe."

Piper flipped on one of her favorite play lists and came to sit on the arm of Alex's chair. The two stoners just swayed back and forth in their chairs. Abruptly out of the relaxed atmosphere, Alex reached up and pulled Piper back into her lap, wrapping her arms around Piper's waist. "I love this woman Ms. Joan Jett. Do you know that?" Joan sat with an amused look on her face watching a very high Alex. "I am going to ask her to move in with me. What do you think about that? Do you think she'll say yes?"

Piper wriggled around to face Alex. "So Alex, are you going to forget _this_ tomorrow, too?" Piper got up once more and went into the kitchen. She came out with a pad of paper and a pen. Throwing it in her lap, she spoke to Alex. "Write."

"Write what Pipes? Chill." Alex chuckled as she slid the paper to the floor. "Come back here."

"No. You didn't remember your little comment about _our place_ when you were stinking drunk on reopening night. So I want record of this!" Piper laughed as she retrieved the paper and tossed in Alex's lap again.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and scribbled out a note. "I, Alex Vause, love you, Piper Chapman. WE need our own place. Signed, a very stoned AV." She handed the pad to Joan. "Would you witness my statement bud? The little woman seems pretty adamant about wanting my declaration in writing." Joan chuckled as she reached over and scrawled her signature beneath Alex's. "There Pipes."

Piper took the pad of paper, tearing off the top sheet. She folded it neatly and tucked it into her pocket.

Joan smacked her lips in an attempt to bring moisture back to her mouth. "Say Vause, I'm getting thirsty." She rubbed her stomach. "And I believe I have a bit of a munchy thing going on here, too." Joan motioned across the street. "How about we go sample some of your _burgers and brew_ Michael was raving about?"

Piper did not join the spaced-out pair at the bar. She was working on a project that had a strict deadline she had to meet.

* * *

Later in the evening, Piper carried a paper bag across the street to Alley's. Joan Jett was long gone, and the staff was overjoyed sharing stories about the short haired rocker that had spent the greater part of the day tossing back drinks at the bar and sampling about everything on the menu. Everyone was keyed up from the excitement.

Taking her normal barstool, Piper set the bag gently at her feet. "What you got in the bag blondie?" Nicky was smacking her gum as usual, being brass and rather obnoxious.

Piper reached over for a napkin to place in front of her and smugly motioned to the empty space. Taystee popped the lid off of a beer and set it in front of her boss's blonde girlfriend. Piper took a long pull from the beer which was dripping condensation onto the napkin. She reached down and hauled the bag to her lap, pulling out a stack of gaily wrapped gifts, each with a staff member's name.

A much mellower Alex approached and took a seat next to her partner, raising her eyes curiously. Piper nodded to the gifts. "Just a token of appreciation. Don't throw them!" Alex passed the presents out to the bartenders and called the kitchen staff to the front of the house to distribute theirs as well.

Everyone simultaneously opened their gifts, and the reactions were immediate. After Alex had returned to the bar to take care of her munchy fix, Piper had popped out her camera's SD card and downloaded the pictures to the new computer at Popi's. Selecting the best pictures of Joan and the staff, she moved them to a USB stick and quickly went to a print shop to have high quality photos printed. She had earlier arranged with Joan's publicist for her to return to Popi's and sign the pictures, personalizing them for Alex's staff.

"Damn blondie. I don't care what the others say about you. You rock." Nicky planted a kiss on the glass cover of her signed photo, held it to her chest and spun around. "Oh Joan, how I hold you close to my chest."

Poussey and Taystee were speechless. They looked at each other, silently. Taystee broke the spell by cocking out her hip and switching into her high society voice. "Why MacKenzie, isn't this one special surprise? I don't know quite what to say."

"Well Amanda, society rules say it's rude to not start with a thank you." Poussey bowed towards Piper. "Thank you I say, thank you."

"Why yes Piper," Taystee chimed in. "Thank you indeed." She looked up above the bar to the soot covered penguin. "Penny, I say mother is one nice woman, a real southern belle."

Piper looked up at the stuffed mascot. "Hey Penny, I didn't forget you! She handed a smaller autographed picture of Joan holding the penguin to Poussey who crawled up and propped it next to Penny.

Nicky poured out tequila shots for everyone. "It may not be the top of the top shelf, but here's to Piper!"

Piper pulled the last items from her bag, a hammer, a lone nail, and the final picture – the one of the entire staff and the rocker. She located the wall spot which had seemingly been left just for that purpose and hung the team picture.

* * *

Alex rolled over and wrapped her arm around Piper whose back was to her. Nuzzling her face into Piper's hair, Alex murmured into Piper's ear. "You are incredible Pipes. You know that, right?" She could feel Piper's smile form. "What you did was really special, the girls are going to be raving about those pictures for quite a while."

Piper maneuvered her body around to face Alex, her blue eyes sparkling with the knowledge that Alex was so pleased with her. "They deserved it Al. You deserved it. I mean the bar got a signed mural, why shouldn't they have a picture?" Piper shrugged suggesting that she didn't feel her actions warranted such acknowledgements.

Alex placed her hands on either side of Piper's face. She pressed her lips against Piper's, kissing her gently, her tongue softly asking for entrance. Piper's mouth opened slightly and allowed her tongue to meet Alex's. Piper's eyes remained open, watching her lover intently as they traced each other's mouths.

"Close your eyes," Alex whispered. She brushed her fingertips over Piper's eyebrows, out towards her temples. Piper sighed at the soft skin touching her face. Alex continued to kiss Piper as she ran the pads of her thumbs from inside corner of Piper's eyes out to the side of her face and again.

"Aaaaaahhhhh." Piper lost track of the kiss as she relaxed into Alex's touch.

Alex continued to press her fingers from Piper's cheekbones out and down along her jawline. She then ran her fingers into Piper's hairline, massaging her fingertips into Piper's scalp. Piper's jaw went slack. Alex pushed her fingers back into her girlfriend's blonde hair a little further with circular massages, around follicles and over skin. Ever so lightly, she brushed against the outside of the rim of Piper's ears, again, and slower a third time.

"Mmmmm Alex, this is so relaxing. You are so damned erotic, sensual."

Alex slid her hands down to the hollow of her girlfriend's throat. "Your skin is so soft Pipes." Alex's voice was nothing but breath. She increased pressure as she moved her hands back up behind the back of Piper's neck.

"Kiss me Alex. My body aches to feel your lips." Piper slipped her hand down to Alex's thigh and rubbed lightly, feeling Alex shiver.

Alex leans forward, softly touched her lips to Piper's eyebrows, and shivered. The shivers were because Piper's hand had slipped from her thigh to her crotch, cupping the heat radiating from Alex's core. Shaking her head clear, Alex pressed a soft kiss against each of Piper's closed eyelids, then the tip of her nose, and finally licked her warm, soft lips.

Piper again separated her lips slightly in anticipation as she began to brush her fingers between Alex's legs again.

"Oh god, I can't resist any longer." Alex pressed her lips against Piper's who immediately pressed back, tongues tangling as the ache built between them. Piper pulled Alex on top of her and pulled her leg to straighten out her body in order to pull Alex closer to her. She moved her hand up Alex's body to touch her face. Alex moved into Piper, urging her to continue to touch her body, hands against skin.

Piper moaned into Alex's mouth, warm breath against her tongue, whispering into her mouth as tongues explored tongues.

"Mmmm, what Pipes? I missed that."

Piper grinned shyly. "Feel me Alex. Feel what I whispered."


	22. Chapter 22

Piper collapsed on the sofa that was purchased for Popi's. So many shelves were added to the front area so little room existed for any furniture. However Polly had agreed comfort would win over function, therefore the furniture stayed. She'd worked every day for the past two weeks in order to wrangle some time-off for a quick trip to the slopes with Alex.

She and Polly worked tirelessly filling purchase orders rolling in and trained the newly hired part-time staff to establish a rhythm of filling the orders and keeping their shelf inventory stable. Polly had already approached the building manager about leasing the space across the hall or the one downstairs so they could expand. Ideally they could eventually lease both in order to open a small store front downstairs. With the additional employees, the extra room needed. Popi's soap business was definitely booming.

Across the street, Alex was similarly getting ready for a few extra days away. She leaned back in her swivel office chair, spinning a pen on her fingers. Nicky propped herself up against the edge of the desk. "I'm telling ya boss. I got this. TRUST me." Alex rolled her eyes at those words coming out of Nicky's mouth. "Look, all the new staff are fully trained and off of probation. I know how to do the books and make the deposits. Come on!"

Alex fumbled the pen and it landed on the desk. She sighed deeply and looked at Nicky. "I do trust you Nic. I'm just nervous is all. I mean, Alley's was doing great. Then it almost burned to the ground, and we had to start over. Now business is absolutely booming. What am I missing? I don't want to lose momentum."

"Okay boss. This is exactly why you need to get away. Relax and quite worrying so much. Spend some time with that hot blonde of yours. Don't worry about Alley's. She'll be here when you get back. We will just have ourselves a little party while you are out." Alex glared at her friend and right-hand gal. Nicky laughed. "I wouldn't dare!"

* * *

Two days later, Alex and Piper had checked into the ski lodge and were relaxing over steaming mugs of hot chocolate spiked with Bailey's Irish Cream. "This is incredible Pipes. As hard as I found leaving to be, I'm glad we were able to get away, even if just for a bit."

Reaching over, Piper smoothed her hand across Alex's face, feeling her skin flushed from the alcoholic drink. "Wanna ski this afternoon?"

Alex glanced outside to the lifts leading up the mountain only yards from their lodge. "Might as well make the most of our time! Let's get suited up."

Back in the room, Piper shed her traveling clothes and begin to layer for the wet snow they were about to face. She pulled on thermal long johns, two pairs of socks, jeans she had waterproofed, a sweat shirt and sun-yellow snow bib coveralls. The matching ski jacket lay on the bed.

When Alex emerged from the bedroom, she burst out laughing. "So Pipes. Headed to the South Pole? Can you even walk with all that on?"

Piper frowned as she slipped on her snow boots. "Leave me alone Al! You can always take layers off if you get hot, but once you're cold, you're doomed."

Her cross expression eased as Alex kissed her on the nose. "You are so cute when you get riled up. I love you Piper." Piper giggled at Alex's comment. She always had a way of making Piper forget why she was grumpy.

After an afternoon of skiing, the women deposited their equipment in the lodge gear room and went upstairs to warm up with a quick shower. Of course the shower wasn't exactly quick but it definitely warmed the pair.

* * *

Over the next few days, the women settled into a predictable routine. A leisurely breakfast followed by a morning of skiing. After lunch Piper normally wanted to meander around the small ski town shops while their food settled.

Despite their mutual agreement to "unplug" for the trip, Piper insisted on loading some local geocaches into her phone and using the app without actually having her device live for communication. As long as they had dated, Alex simply could not refuse her adorable girlfriend the habit she'd been introduced to on their first date to the zoo. While she often whined about it, Alex secretly loved their adventures, so it ended up being a win-win situation for them both.

They would then return to the slopes to complete the afternoon. Dinner was normally at the lodge's dining establishment or one of the local restaurants. Evenings were spent in the hotel room, Alex and Piper laying on the bed watching old movies on Netflix wrapped in each other's arms. Both definitely needed the relaxation time with no schedule nor expectations of work.

On their last night, with the television off and the couple enjoyed the solitude with just each other's company. They would head home to reality tomorrow and wanted to soak in as much of each other as possible. Alex kissed the top of Piper's head as she laid against Alex's chest. "Have you called Polly?"

"No. Have you called Nicky?"

"Once. She hung up on me." Alex's deep chuckle rattled in her chest. "It's nice to not worry about anything."

"Yeah." The quietness again extended between them. "Al?"

"Yeah Pipes?"

"Have you thought about what's next for us?"

Alex sighed as she tightened her grasp around her girlfriend who snuggled against her chest. "I'm not sure Pipes. I'm not sure." Alex was oblivious to the devilish grin on Piper's face.

Piper sat up, staring at Alex. Changing subjects, she started, "You know you were so stinking drunk that night of the reopening."

Alex rolled her eyes as she recalled the Poussey and Taystee's reaction skit to Piper's teasing. "I wasn't _that_ drunk Piper."

" _And_ you were pretty stoned that day with Joan Jett Al." Piper smiled sweetly.

Alex chortled. "What's your point Piper?"

"You just have been saying a lot of things, what's on your mind lately...when you are messed up."

"Piper I'm not one to forget what I say - no matter how messed up I may get. What are you getting at?"

"Maybe your heart remembers more than your mind." Piper reached into her back pocket and pulled out a nearly folded slip of paper and offered it to Alex.

Alex began to read out loud. "I, Alex Vause, love you, Piper Chapman. WE need our own place. Signed, a very stoned AV." Then she read it again to herself several times. She arched an eyebrow and grinned at Piper. "I guess I was pretty fucked up, huh? So I stand corrected. Maybe I did say some things."

Piper nodded her head in agreement. "I got the proof in writing this time." She tapped on the note, retrieving it from Alex and again folding it neatly.

Alex opened her mouth to explain, but Piper quickly leaned over to silence Alex with her own mouth, kissing Alex. "Shhh," she murmured into Alex's mouth. "No explanations Alex." Piper wrapped her hand around Alex's and tugged as she stood. "Take a bath with me?" There was no resisting the magnetism in Piper's eyes.

Piper ran a steaming bathtub of water while Alex undressed. Alex turned and caught Piper staring at her. "You are so beautiful Alex. I can never take my eyes off of your body." Alex grinned as she slipped into the hot steamy water with a resounding sigh of relaxation. She reached down to the floor for the bottle of bubbles they had brought. Piper took the bottle, shaking her head. "Not tonight."

Piper took her time undressing, one small piece of clothing after another until she stood beside the tub and her girlfriend wearing only red lace panties. Alex's eyes followed Piper's every move. As Piper revealed her last piece of clothing, Alex felt her mouth begin to involuntarily salivate. "Fuck Piper. We should have done this every night." Alex motioned for Piper to remove the last shred of cloth and join her.

Piper slipped into the water and lay in front of Alex. Alex's hands immediately went to Piper's breasts which she massaged with delicate motions. Piper closed her eyes and relaxed as Alex's hands roamed the front of her body without abandon. Every so often, some water would be drained and more hot water added to sustain escaping warmth.

"Why no bubbles Piper?" Alex leaned forward and nibbled on Piper's earlobe.

Seemingly ignoring the question, Piper sat up and turned to face Alex. "I have something I want to show you." Piper reached down for a towel and dried her hands then dug around in the cosmetics bag she had placed within arms-reach. She extracted a small, paper wrapped square. "Smell." She held the object beneath Alex's nose.

"Lilacs. My favorite." Alex watched as Piper discarded the wrapping. "Is this one of those effervescent bath tablets that dissolve when dropped in water?"

Piper nodded as she readied to drop the cube. "I think we may be adding them to our product line. I had this one made especially for you, for our trip. It floats while it bubbles."

Piper dropped the tablet which immediately began to fizz in the bathwater. Alex held her hands under the bobbing fizzy cake, pushing it with waves, playing. As the cube neared the end of its phase, Alex felt something hard hit her palm. Surprised she jerked her hand out of the water and heard a small but distinct clang.

"Piper?" Alex's confused expression tickled Piper. On instinct, Alex dropped her hands to the bottom of the tub, searching, and found the object which had made the noise. As she pulled the diamond studded ring from the water, confusion turned to shock. She looked at Piper who, again, looked at her with a soft, sweet smile.

"Alex. _Your_ heart may want me to move in with you. But _my_ heart wants you to marry me." She took the ring from Alex's shaking hands and scooted closer. She properly presented the ring and asked, "Alex Vause, will you marry me?"

* * *

Well readers, it's been a fun ride while it lasted. But the bar is now closed. Thank you so much for joining the adventures of Vauseman and Alley's (and Penny and Pal).

The other day, when I wrote this chapter, I went back to the original bar that inspired me to start this fic - Casino El Camino on 6th street in Austin, Texas. Alas, my version of Alex was not at work, damn it. But I enjoyed a beer, a damned good burger and green verde cheese fries. Rock on!

My new multi-chapter fic called The Place is now up. And, as always, keep an eye out for the little one and two shots that litter your in-box with Vauseman smut and the such.

I adore you folks and please, by all means, leave some parting reviews and comments. [You might even prompt some ideas for an epilogue or short-shot follow-up.]

Thanks again for reading.


	23. Wedding Bliss

**Surprise! I normally would never do this – add a chapter to a completed story, but I decided to tack the wedding onto the end here. I was trying for a two-shot but determined that it all fit nicely in one chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex leaned her back against the bar as she talked on the phone. "Yeah Mom, it was fantastic. We had a blast. Hey Mom, guess what..." Alex paused, listening. "The lifts were right outside the lodge, so we could ski anytime we wanted. The little town was adorable, quaint Piper loved it. But Mom, Piper..." Alex stopped to listen yet again. "We ate well Mom. Seriously it was a good trip. But wait. I have something to tell you. _Stop_ for a minute." ... "No Mom, I don't mean to be rude. I know you want to hear all about our trip. We'll tell you when we come over this week and show you pictures. But Mom, something else." Pause.

Alex was getting frustrated. "MOM. Piper proposed to me!" ... "What? You already knew?" … "She did what? No she didn't. How funny! Thanks for giving her your blessing Mom." ... "She's so incredible Mom. You know those fizzy bath tablets I used to play with as a kid? She somehow managed to have one formed around my ring. When the tab dissolved, the ring fell to the bottom of the tub. I was so shocked. Then she asked me." Alex's broad grin expressed ultimate happiness as she talked to her mother about the proposal. "Of course I said yes Mom. I said yes while I cried like a girl." Alex wrapped up her conversations with her mom with a promise for herself and Piper to be over Monday for dinner.

As she placed the bar phone back on its cradle, she turned around and recoiled. "Fuck Nicky. You scared the life out of me."

Nicky was sitting on a stool, elbows on the bar, chin propped on the back of her hands. She batted her eyes and looked dreamily at Alex. "How romantic," she sighed.

Alex popped Nicky over the bar with a towel. "Shut up jackass. It _was_ romantic. And very sweet. Don't tease me." Alex's green eyes shone brightly displaying her happiness. "I still can't believe all you fuckers knew she was going to propose!"

"Yeah well boss, blondie knows we're family, too." Nicky blew a bubble and smacked her gum as she rolled off the barstool and got back to work. "By the way, you do know that weddings are trite straight-people institutions designed just solely to suck money from your pockets, right?"

Alex shot a glare at Nicky. "I'm going to give Piper whatever she wants, even if it does cost a fortune."

Nicky snickered. "You know boss. You are such a push-over for a pretty girl. Oh did _your_ Piper tell you that she has turned over the wedding planning to us lowly bartenders?" Alex's widened eyes expressed shock, disbelief. "Of course Mama Vause is keeping us in line. That was the concession we made to blondie when she told us about the proposal. So girl, we have already begun to plan your destruction."

* * *

"Seriously Pipes? The girls? You want that motley crew to plan _our_ wedding."

Piper smiled broadly, leaned over and pecked Alex's cheek. "Oh babe, they're your family, too. Besides Diane is supervising the whole ordeal. Are you telling me you really wanted to make all those plans? The decorations, the flowers, the food, the music…"

Rolling her eyes, Alex responded. "You're right; you're right. Ugh!" Alex wrapped her arms around Piper. "Pipes, I just want it to be perfect for you."

"As long as you say, 'I do', it will be perfect."

* * *

Diane had come to Alley's to help the bartenders finalize the wedding plans. She knew the crew fairly well so expected them to cut up quite a bit. But Alex loved them, and Piper trusted them. So that is what mattered.

Taystee and Poussey were singing along with Nicky's humming as they cleaned the bar and stocked provisions.

 _Because we're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married.  
_ _Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married.  
_ _Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married.  
_ _Going to the chapel of love._

"So what do you think Mama Vause? About all this, your baby girl getting married and all?" Nicky wiped the bar next to Diane.

"I think it's about time that Alex settles down. And Piper couldn't be more perfect for her. I do, however question Piper's judgement – since she's allowing you three to plan what should be the most memorable day of her life.

"Oh it's going to be memorable alright." Taystee took a seat on the stool next to Diane. Taystee switched into her alternate persona. "Mackenzie. Why don't you tell Mama Vause here that we are the best wedding planners on this side of the Mississippi."

Poussey sashayed over to the group. "Why yes Amanda. I think I will. Mama Vause, we are the ultimate in planners, you see. My southern charm along with Amanda's perfect upbringing allows for us to hit all of society's expectations when it comes to weddings and special events."

"Mackensie, you were in my charm school class as well. We learned the same things - all about what we should expect when our husbands propose. What we have to do, what society expects."

"Yes Amanda. Chad and I – our wedding was featured in Weddings-R-Us magazine. Our fruit-loop cake was to die for."

Diane burst out laughing. "You girls are nuts. But I love it. Let's go through this one more time just to make sure. My little girl is only getting married once."

* * *

The guests were seated, scattered around the bar. Nicky was standing in front of the door to the bar where the ceremony was going to take place. The low murmuring of the crowd immediately stopped when the initial bars of the Wedding March began to play. As traditional calls, they stood and faced the back where the bride, and in this case brides, would walk in. Shock crossed many faces when a screeching noise much like a needle across record halted the soft tunes of the traditional bridal song.

After a few silent seconds, Billy Idol screamed through the speakers.

 _There is nothing fair in this world  
_ _There is nothing safe in this world  
_ _And there's nothing sure in this world  
_ _And there's nothing pure in this world  
_ _Look for something left in this world_

Alex and Piper came bursting out of the kitchen doors, holding hands running up the bar aisle to stop in front of Nicky.

 _It's a nice day to start again  
_ _It's a nice day for a white wedding  
_ _It's a nice day to start again_

Poussey and Taystee walked up on either side of the couple. Alex and Piper each reached into a pocket and pulled out Penny and Pal respectively and gave them to the other bartenders. Now the wedding party was complete.

Organ pipes sounded through the sound speaker as the wedding party stood in front of Nicky. As the Prince music came on, Nicky began to lip sync then spoke along with the words.

 _Dearly beloved  
_ _We are gathered here today  
_ _To get through this thing called life_

 _Electric word life  
_ _It means forever and that's a mighty long time  
_ _But I'm here to tell you  
_ _There's something else_

 _The after world  
_ _A world of never ending happiness  
_ _You can always see the sun, day or night_

The music again screeched to a halt and many of the audience members were struggling to hold back their laughter.

This time, Nicky actually spoke. "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts. Today we have come together to witness the joining of these four lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are sealing their love on this, their wedding day."

Nicky motioned towards Alex and Piper. Taystee put her hands up to her mouth and began her beat-box sounds. _tikatikatikatika poom poom poom_ Nicky continued. "Romance is fun, but today is also a celebration for the rest of us." Taystee started in on her cymbals _tsss t-t-tsss_ "It is a pleasure for us to see love in bloom, and to participate in the union of two people so delightfully suited to one another. But it's even better to do so and to have a couple of cocktails in the process. So let's get on with it already!" _chukka chukka chukka_ Nicky motioned to the couple as the wedding party became serious once more.

 **Alex  
** with a smile, and with happiness in my heart  
i think of you

 **Piper  
** looking at the things brought into my life and  
i think of you

 **Alex  
** contemplating the time spent  
i want more

 **Piper  
** i think of you  
and when i do, emotions well within me

 **Alex  
** some doubt the power of passion vs infatuation  
but hours and hours of talking

 **Piper  
** and coffee and lemon pound cake  
drew us closer  
tightly

 **Alex  
** i think of you  
i can do slow  
i can walk in the dark  
i am happy

 **Piper  
** i think of you  
we did slow  
follow me into the light  
and we will be happy together

 **Together  
** I, Alex – Piper  
Take you Piper – Alex  
To be my lawfully wedding wife  
To have and to hold, from this day forward

 **Alex  
** For better, for worse  
For richer, for poorer

 **Piper  
** In sickness and in health  
To love and to cherish

 **Together  
** As long as we both shall live

They looked at Nicky to continue. "Well then, by the power invested into me by the Universal Life Church Online Ordination and the State of Bliss, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Nicky turned to Poussey and Taystee and said, "and penguin partner and penguin partner. You may now kiss your brides and all that mushy stuff."

Alex grasped Piper's face, pulled her close and pressed her lips against her new bride's. Leaning her forehead against Piper's, Alex's green eyes locked with Piper's blue. "You can't get rid of me now Pipes."

"Who said I was planning on it?" Piper laid her head on Alex's chest as they embraced. They kissed once more then turned to meet the shouts and cheers of their friends and family. Grinning, the newlyweds turned to the crowd as the recessional music began.

 _Steve walks warily down the street  
_ _With the brim pulled way down low  
_ _Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet  
_ _Machine guns ready to go_

 _Are you ready? Hey are you ready for this?  
_ _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
_ _Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
_ _To the sound of the beat_

Alex and Piper march down the middle of the bar towards the kitchen followed by the rest of the wedding party dancing their way to the music.

 _Another one bites the dust  
_ _Another one bites the dust  
_ _And another one gone, and another one gone  
_ _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
_ _Another one bites the dust_

Taystee hopped up on the bar and exclaimed, "The bar is officially open!"


End file.
